In An Instant
by southerngirl915
Summary: A pregnancy changes things, and for Bella it's no different. Backed by her family when she becomes a mom, she takes in her best friend's child, overcomes obstacles and meets a gorgeous guy but something in his past could change things, will love conquer?
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

This is my first fanfic. It's not a typical Edward and Bella one, the pairings end up being Emmett & Rosalie, Jasper & Bella, Carlisle & Esme. Edward and Bella are a couple at first but things change…

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

My Beta Sobriquet is amazing, just basically.

This is also on .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bella! C'mon, we're gonna be late for your own brother's wedding!" my best friend yelled through the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Alice, if someone didn't take all morning to get ready, I wouldn't have to rush and make us late now, would I, bridesmaid?" I said as I opened the door.

Alice rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Technicalities, maid of honor. Anyway, James and Edward will meet us there so let's go!" I sighed and followed her out to her Porsche. James, my boyfriend of two years, had been distancing himself from me. I hadn't noticed too much to tell the truth; I was starting to have feelings for Emmett's best man and my old boyfriend, Edward, and, of course, Alice knew and wanted it to happen. She hated James but loved Edward.

We got in the car and headed toward the chapel. I glanced over at Alice and saw her fidgeting in her seat. "Aly? Why are you so excited?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "Bells, you know why. I don't have any siblings and you and Emmett are the only family I have. Besides, Emmett invited some friends so I'm hoping I can find a guy and have a meaningless one night stand." Alice was an only child. Her mom died in childbirth and her dad never remarried. I met her when they moved next door and we have been friends ever since. Her dad died a few years ago from a heart attack and it was really hard on her. He left everything to her and he made a _great_ living.

I looked at her. "Really, Aly? Slutty wedding sex?" She nodded and pulled in to park. As we walked up to the chapel, I saw Emmett pacing outside. He didn't hear me walk up behind him so he was startled when I spoke. "Well, look at that, Aly. Our big brother is all grown up!" I sniffled, wiping an invisible tear away.

He smiled and pulled me into a big bear hug. "Oh, Bells, thank you for coming."

"Where else would I be?" I smiled. "Um, Em? Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He set me back on the ground and I straightened up his tie. I sighed. "Wow, you clean up very nice."

He chuckled. "You too, little sis." I rolled my eyes. He looked over at Alice and pulled her into a hug. "You sure look nice, pixie. What's the occasion?"

She opened her mouth to speak when I leaned in and whispered, "Slutty wedding sex." Her mouth dropped and she reached over to slap my arm. "Bella!"

Emmett and I started laughing. "No, actually, a certain surrogate brother of mine is getting married, that's why," she said matter-of-factly.

I nodded. "Right and slutty wedding sex has nothing to do with it?"

"Well, maybe a little." She held her fingers a centimeter apart.

"Yeah, a little," I said, lifting mine to mimic hers and then expand them as far as my thumb and finger would separate.

Emmett chuckled and nodded. "Well, take your pick. Just stay away from the guys with rings and Rose's assistant."

I laughed. "Why stay away from the assistant?"

"He doesn't play for the same team, if you know what I mean."

I laughed harder as Alice said, "Had any problems, Em?"

He turned to her. "Hush, you. Although, he would make a great shopping partner for someone who loves to go on expeditions to the mall on a weekly bases."

Alice squealed. "Where is he?" Emmett pointed to the guy over in the corner and she was off to introduce herself. I smiled, shaking my head. I looked up to my big brother. "I better go check on the bride; I'll see you in a bit. I love you, Em."

He embraced me with another hug. "Love you too, baby girl."

I made my way to the bride's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Bella."

The door opened and I was yanked inside and pulled into a hug. I laughed. "Hi there. How goes it?"

She sighed. "Okay..."

"Nervous?"

Rosalie nodded.

I smiled. "It's okay, Rose, I just went and saw Emmett; he's just as nervous." I took a step back and looked at her. She was in a strapless dress with an exquisite design on the bodice and down to the hem. It was extravagant. "You look beautiful, Rose."

She smiled and pulled me into another hug. "You are the best maid of honor and almost-sister a girl could have."

I smiled and pulled away. "What are you talking about? I am your sister, always have been and always will be. I love you, big sis."

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "I love you too, little sis."

I walked out and talked with guests, said hi to my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle, and then went out the doors to the foyer as Emmett walked in. I smiled and winked as I passed.

As we lined up outside the door, Rosalie's niece, Nessie, kept talking about her princess dress that looked like Rose's and twirled around for the skirt to flare out. The music started and the doors opened slightly, Nessie walked through dropping the rose petals as she walked. Alice waited ten seconds then followed Ness and then, ten seconds after that, I walked down the aisle, concentrating on not falling on my face. I looked at Emmett and smiled as I took my spot. I then glanced over at the best man, Edward, just to see him staring at me, smiling.

I smiled in return and looked him over. He looked handsome in his tux, his bronze hair in its normal disarray and his beautiful green eyes...

I glanced away, realizing I had stared at him a little too long. I turned away and looked at James but he was looking at Victoria, a curly redhead who worked with Rosalie. The wedding march started and I quickly looked away from James and down the aisle. The doors started opening fully but instead of watching Rose enter, I looked at my brother.

My favorite part of weddings is seeing the groom's reaction as the bride walks in. Emmett's reaction was what I was hoping for: as Rose walked in, his eyes widened and then he smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. Happy with that, I watched as Rosalie and her dad, Charlie, walked down the aisle. Charlie took Emmett's hand and placed Rosalie's in his as the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Charlie simply said, with more emotion in his voice than ever, "I do," and turned to sit down. I had known Charlie for several years and he never really showed any strong emotion, but when it came to his only daughter, he was emotionally distraught.

Rosalie handed me her bouquet and put both her hands in Emmett's as the ceremony started. The preacher helped them through their vows and promises as they put on their rings and kissed as Rosalie Hale became Rosalie McCarty, my new sister.

After the guests filed out into the reception area, we took pictures and then went to the bathroom to fix our make up after crying. Once we were cleaned up we walked into the reception area to join the other guests. Alice and I split up to do our own thing and I found James talking to Victoria at the bar, a little too close for my comfort. I walked over to them and sat beside James, clearing my throat. He turned. "Hey beautiful," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

Victoria stood up and smiled at me before looking at James again. "I'll talk to you later, James."

He nodded then turned back to me. "You want to dance?"

I shook my head. "No, James; you know I'm clumsy. Besides, I actually came to talk to you."

He shot back his drink and looked at me. "Ok, go."

"I think we need to break up."

"Bella, it's been two years."

"Yeah and I think its time to end it. We're obviously not on the same level and we want different things; for instance, you want Victoria."

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the clinking of the champagne flute. "I gotta go give my speech. Bye James." I turned to walk away and I felt him grab my arm.

"Bella, you can't just dump me."

I turned and looked at his hand on my arm. "I just did, let go," I hissed.

He dropped my arm and put his hands up defensively.

"Goodbye James," I said quietly and walked to the front of the room as I heard him order another drink.

Edward handed me the microphone when I reached the stage, I turned and looked at the bride and groom "Em, Rose, I am so happy for you both and, finally, my big brother has settled down and given me a beautiful big sister. It took seven years but you finally did it. No joke, for those who don't know - they started dating in high school, continued through college and finally my brother got up the courage to ask her, even though we all knew what the answer would be." Tears started welling in my eyes. "I saw both of you today and you both were so nervous, but knew you were doing the right thing, and that right there makes me certain that you both are perfect for each other and will take care of each other. I also know that you will make it through anything." Tears started streaming down my face. "If you do hit any bumps in the road, they will be overcome because as long as you have as much faith in each other as you do now, fully trust and love one another you will have no problems." I glanced at Emmett, his eyes glistening from all the emotions of the day mixed with what I said, and then I looked at Rosalie. She was crying happy tears. I smiled at them then looked at Emmett. "And big brother, if you hurt her, I will happily kick your butt."

He laughed. "If I do, I'll let you." They stood and came to me, kissed my cheeks and enveloped me in a hug, whispering in my ear. "Thank you, Bella. Love you."

"Love you both more."

After the speech, Rose and Em cut the cake and fed each other. Emmett fed her politely, but Rosalie had other plans. She shoved the piece she held all over his face, earning a nice icing filled kiss from him.

The reception was dying down. I was at the bar looking at my phone checking the time when Alice came up to me. I turned and smiled. "Hey stranger, where have you been?"

"Well my dear, I found a very cute blue eyed hottie with curly blonde hair, so I'm gonna go and be back at the house later, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, call me if you need a ride, have fun and I love you Aly-cat."

She smiled. "Love you more." She kissed my cheek and ran out the door.

Emmett and Rosalie left for their honeymoon an hour ago and the guests were still here enjoying the party. I'd had enough and just wanted to go home and go to sleep, so I grabbed my bag and threw my phone in and got the keys out. I was headed towards the door and when I was stopped by someone. I turned to see who it was.

I sighed. "What, James?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," he slurred.

"Well, I'm going home and going to bed."

"Need some company?"

"No, I'm going to bed alone. Are you drunk?"

"No...well, maybe." He started giggling like a schoolgirl.

I sighed, "Come on James, let's go. I'll take you home."

I put his arm around my shoulder and guided him out to the car. I almost fell and dropped James when I heard someone ask, "Do you need any help?"

I turned to see Edward and smiled. "Yes, please."

He grabbed James' other side and helped me set him in the car. He turned to face me. "You look good, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

He sighed. "Look, this is a bit forward, but would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"Sure, how does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow sounds great. Pick you up around eight?"

"Okay." I programmed my number in his phone and handed it back to him. "See you tomorrow."

I drove James home and dropped him off, leaving him a note in case it wasn't clear we were done, then headed home.

Once I got inside I looked at my phone and noticed I had a text message from an unknown number. I opened it and read:

_Hey, this is my cell. What's your address so I can pick you up? -Edward _

I stored his number and replied my address. I got a text a minute later.

_K thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, cant wait- E _

I smiled and shut my phone, setting it on the charger, and crashed on the bed.

**~*~*~~*~*~**

End notes: Let me know what ya'll think.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, it's a little short.

SM owns all things Twilight

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: The Date

Waking up is hard enough, but I woke with a damn pixie jumping on my bed. "Wake up Bella!" she sang.

"Ugh, go away Alice," my voice groggy from sleep.

"No, we have to talk. How'd it go last night?"

I sighed, "Fine: broke up with James and I now have a date with Edward tonight."

She let out this high pitch scream making me cover my ears. "Really Alice, it's too early to squeal."

She smiled. "Sorry, but that is great news! Now we have to figure out what you should wear!"

"You do that and let me know in a couple of hours."

The bed stopped moving so I assumed she left to figure out what I should wear, when all of a sudden I was buried under the contents of my closet. "Alice! What the hell?!" I screeched.

I could hear her giggle as I climbed my way out through the clothes, "Bella, I need your opinion almost as much as you need mine."

I sighed. "What time is it?"

"Almost one."

"Wow, I didn't realize I was that exhausted. Okay Aly, lets get started."

We went through every bit of clothing I had before she found the right sundress - dark blue flower print - with matching pumps.

It was getting close to eight so I jumped in the shower and fixed my hair and makeup. I put my dress on just in time to hear the doorbell to ring. I grabbed my shoes and ran towards the sound, slipping them on before opening the door.

Edward was in a nice dark blue button down shirt with dark slacks, his hair in its normal disarray and he was holding a bouquet of red roses.

I giggled. "Nice. How did you manage to match me?"

He smiled. "Dark blue is my favorite color on you, and I figured Alice would remember that and pick something of that nature. These are for you," he said as he handed me the roses.

"Thank you, they're gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as what I'm looking at." I felt the blush on my face and neck and turned to put the roses in a vase.

"Shall we go?" he asked, holding out his arm.

I smiled and took it, leading me out to his Volvo.

He drove to the same Italian restaurant we went to on our first date back in high school. As we were walking up I turned to him. "Did you do this on purpose?"

He smiled and opened the restaurant door. "Of course I did. I thought since we were starting over, we might as well start in the same place."

I kissed him on the cheek as I passed. "That is really thoughtful."

He shrugged his shoulders. "For you, it's nothing; you deserve the best."

I was speechless as we walked up to the hostess. I hadn't been treated like this since Edward and I broke up several years ago.

Once we were seated, we fell into easy conversation about anything and everything. After graduating from college, he did a little backpacking through Europe seeing the culture and working on his music. He always wanted to be a musician but he couldn't catch a break so he moved back to Forks a couple of months ago to work on his medical degree.

"So what have you been up to, Bella?"

"My life isn't as interesting as yours, I promise. My degree is in English and with it I got a job at a local paper. I moved in with Alice in the mansion her dad left her in the will, was maid of honor at my brother's wedding and now I'm here with you."

"It is interesting to me actually, especially the last part," he said as the waiter set down the bill. Edward grabbed some cash out of his wallet and set them down.

"Where to now?" I asked.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me and find out."

He helped me up and we walked out to the Volvo hand in hand. He drove down a couple of streets to the movie theater.

"What are we seeing?" I asked.

"Your choice."

"You're only saying that because you know I'll pick the action flick of the season."

He grinned. "Guilty."

The movie was amazing; explosions in all the right places and a good story line and characters. I was acutely aware of Edward next to me, glancing at me just when I was trying to nonchalantly look at him. Eventually I got lost in the movie. The tangled love story with the hero did me in.

When the movie was over Edward drove me home and got out to open the car door for me then walked me up to the doorstep.

"I had a great time," he said.

"Me too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Okay."

He smiled and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said, looking at him one last time before closing the door behind me. Alice was sitting on the couch reading her magazine. I walked over and sat next to her.

"How'd it go?" she asked, looking up from her magazine.

"It went really well, we went to the Italian restaurant we always went to in high school and went to that action movie that came out last week. I had fun."

"I'm glad. You two are cute and I'm happy to see you happy, it's a nice change."

I smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

I got up and walked to my room. "Hey, Aly?" I asked, turning around in place.

She looked back up. "Yeah, B?"

"I never asked; how did last night go?"

She smiled. "It was the best, I will always remember it," she said, staring off into space. I nodded and smiled. "Goodnight Aly, love you."

"Goodnight Bella, love you more."

~*~*~*~*~

Review please and let me know what you think, the next chapter should be posted up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The News

Here is the next chapter.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: The News

3 months later

Things with Edward were going great. I moved out of Alice's house and into his apartment with him, but I was starting to worry about Alice. She had been sick for a while, always nauseous when she woke up, yet gaining weight and wearing baggy clothes. With how small she was, I was worried it was some kind of strange bug or something. She had finally agreed to go to the doctor and I was waiting for her to tell me what was going on.

It was April first, one of my least favorite holidays. I was always on my guard on April Fools from everyone, especially Emmett. When I was a kid, Emmett would grease the toilet seat or something of that nature.

I had just settled down to watch Pride and Prejudice when I got a text from Alice.

_Hey, I just got out of the doc.-A_

_K, what did he say?-B_

_I'm pregnant.-A_

I read the line several times before responding.

_Ha-ha, very funny Aly. Its April Fools, you almost got me.-B _

Surely she must have been kidding...

_No, I'm not joking, I didn't even realize it was April Fools-A_

I stared at the text; there was no way she would be lying, of that I was absolutely certain. I grabbed my keys and ran to my truck as I sent my reply telling her I was on my way. I made it there in record time and let myself in. "Alice?" I called.

No answer. I walked all through her huge house and couldn't find her. _Where could she be?_ I thought. _If I got news like this I would be somewhere to think... _I realized where she was - the dock in the back of the house. Alice always went there to think about things while looking out to the lake; it's where I found her when her dad died.

I ran outside. "Aly," I said in a sigh. She was sitting on the dock reading papers I'm sure the doctor gave her. I walked over and sat with her, taking one of her hands in my own. "Hey hon, how are you?"

She smiled. "Um, nervous. I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this, you know, be a single mom."

"Do you know who the dad is?" I asked softly.

She laughed a humorless laugh. "Remember Emmett's wedding? Slutty wedding sex guy?" I nodded. "I don't even know his name," she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Okay, um, you're definitely keeping it, right? Not putting it up for adoption?"

"Yeah, I'm keeping it. You think I'll be a good mom, right?"

Tears started rolling out of my eyes. "Yes, Alice, I think you'll be a great mom," I whispered.

She nodded and looked down, putting a hand on her stomach. Now that I knew, it made sense: morning sickness, weight gain, baggy clothes. Alice in baggy clothes was odd enough, but now I understood and I could clearly see the baby bump.

"Bella? Will you be the godmother?"

I smiled and placed my hand over hers and the bump. "Of course Alice. I would be honored." I reached over and embraced her. "When's your first doctors visit?"

"Noon tomorrow. Come with me?"

"Sure. Do you want me to spend the night?"

She nodded. "Please."

"Alright, I still have stuff here so I'll just let Edward know."

"Okay, cool. Oh! I have to pee," she said as she stood up and ran to the bathroom in the lake house, making me laugh.

"It's only the beginning!" I yelled after her.

"Shut up!" she shouted back, grinning.

I pulled out my phone and sent Edward a text.

_Won't be home. Staying at Alice's, tell you everything later.-B_

He replied in a couple of minutes. _Okay love you.-E_

_You too.-B_

The next morning, Alice woke me up by slamming the bathroom door shut. I got up and got dressed and checked on her. "Aly? You ok?"

"Yeah, can you grab my clothes on the chair by the door?"

"Sure." I picked them up, knocked and walked in, setting the clothes on the counter.

Alice was hunched over the toilet. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cold water in the sink and walked over to her. "Has it always been like this?" I asked as I set the cloth on her neck.

"Every now and then. Its getting better though, I haven't had it in a while. Now that I know the reason, it actually makes sense: morning sickness. Go figure."

It took an hour and a half for her to get ready, and we were finally heading towards the doctor's office. Alice checked in and filled out the paperwork and we were in the room a short time later. It turned out she was far enough along that we got to hear the heartbeat and do a sonogram. Hearing and seeing the baby was an experience, it made it real. She was really having this baby and I was really going to be there every step of the way.

The nurse took a couple of pictures and stepped out of the room. I hugged Alice. "That's your baby, you're gonna be a momma!"

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "I know! This will be a good thing, I'm excited."

"Me too, I think this will be a great thing."

A few minutes later Dr. Emily Uley came in and asked the usual questions. Alice decided that she didn't want to know the sex of the baby so the Dr. Uley gave her vitamins and the pictures and sent us on our way. We called everyone and told them to meet us at my parents' house so we could tell everyone all at once.

They were all there by the time we drove up. We walked in and sat on the couch, everyone following behind us. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Emmett?"

"What's the meeting for?"

Well, there's some exciting news to share."

"What kind of news, dear?" Esme asked.

"News of a pregnancy-"

Rosalie gasped. "Bella! How'd you know?"

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"About our pregnancy."

"I-" Esme cut me off with a gasp, bringing everyone's attention to her."I'm going to be a grandmother?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Yep," Emmett said with a big grin, popping the "p".

My parents congratulated them and Esme started talking baby plans.

"No guys! I was talking about a different pregnancy-"

"Bella, you're not pregnant are you?" Rosalie asked.

"What? No Rosalie, I'm not."

Emmett shot daggers at Edward. I looked at him. "Hey, don't glare at him, Emmett. If I were pregnant, it wouldn't be his." I visibly shook at that thought.

"So, speaking of James, what happened with him?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing happened. After almost a year, it was just time to break up-"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Alice sighed.

"Who's Pete?" Emmett asked, making Edward laugh.

"Shut up, Emmett," I said, glaring at him.

"Enough!" Alice yelled, standing up. Esme and Rosalie gasped at the very visible baby bump on Alice's small frame.

"_I'm_ pregnant, okay?"

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at her.

After a minute Carlisle spoke up, "You're okay with being a single mom?"

Alice nodded, "I am."

Esme stood up and walked over to her. "We will be here for you. If you need something, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. Even if you need babysitters for a hot date," she said, embracing Alice in a hug.

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes. "Ugh, damn hormones," she smiled.

"So, who's the dad?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"What? I'm just wondering," he said defensively.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Remember slutty wedding sex guy?"

He nodded. "Hope it was good, at least."

"It was, but I think the outcome is gonna be better."

"I agree," I said, placing my arm around her, laying my head on hers.

"And, Bella is the godmother. Anybody want to see pictures?" she asked, pulling them out of her purse.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Oh, I gotta pee!" she exclaimed, throwing the pictures at me and running for the bathroom.

I laughed. "It's only gonna get worse!" I called after her.

"Shut up!" I heard through the door.

~*~*~*~*~

Reviews make my day! Let me know what you think

My Beta Sobriquet is awesome, thank you ma'am for stickin with me.

The text message between Alice and Bella did actually happen between me and my best friend when she told me she was pregnant with my Godson. So in case anyone was wondering, this is based very loosely on an actual event, certain parts really happened, others are from my head.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping and the Shower

Hello ya'll! Here is the next chapter:

SM owns all things Twilight.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Shopping and the Shower

It was one of those days where Alice was in the mood to shop and with her being five months pregnant, I dared not complain for fear of facing the wrath of the hormones.

Luckily I didn't have to go into work today, or rather lucky for Alice I didn't have to, and very unlucky for me. I hated myself for finishing my article a couple of days ago. I also hated Edward leaving town for business and I thought it would be a good idea to stay with Alice.

She woke me at eight in the morning by throwing pillows at me since she couldn't jump on me any more, and for that I gladly took the pillows. The stores opened at nine and I wished I could be one of those people who actually got to sleep in.

We picked up Rosalie and headed for the mall to begin the tormenting shopping excursion.

We went to several stores and they got baby clothes and a few outfits for themselves while I got a couple of new CD's and books. Alice kept trying to convince me to get some new clothes and after a strenuous argument, I finally agreed to get one ensemble for her surprise baby shower that I thankfully haven't spilled the beans on.

Once it was lunch time, both the pregnant ladies were starved and craved our favorite café. Emmett met us there and saved our usual table for us.

We ordered our food and the waiter set it down in good timing and walked away. Emmett started chattering about things he has noticed, starting with Alice.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes, Emmett?" she sighed.

"Have you ever noticed how picky you are?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Well, I was thinking, we all have things that we never noticed about ourselves but other people notice and I noticed that you're picky about everything."

Her mouth dropped then she smiled in denial. "I am not!"

"Oh, yes you are."

"No, I'm not. Tell him Bella."

I smiled. "Sorry hon, he's right about this one."

"What? No he is not!"

There was no convincing her so I decided to prove it to her. "Hey Alice, do you want a piece of my chicken? It's really good."

"Sure."

I reached for the smallest piece. "This one?"

"Bella? The small one, really?"

I reached for a different piece.

"I'm eating for two, remember?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine, which one do you want?"

She pointed to the biggest piece. "That one."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, Aly, you're not picky at all."

"Fine, you're right," she huffed and we started laughing at her expression.

"It's okay Alice, Rosalie's thing is-" he stopped talking when Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and glared at him.

He quickly changed the subject - "So, how's your food Bells?" - making the whole table erupt into laughter.

~*~

"Aly, are you ready yet?" I asked through the door.

"Another minute."

"Another minute? You've had almost two hours! Why is it taking so long?"

"I couldn't find anything to wear!"

"What? You have a closet full of clothes and you have all those new outfits you bought yesterday!"

"So?"

"So you have plenty of clothes, just grab something and throw it on."

"Well, how is this?" she asked as she opened the door. She was wearing a yellow camisole with her designer jeans and flip-flops.

"You look great, now let's get going."

"You don't think I look fat? I feel huge."

"Aly, you're pregnant. You look beautiful. Now let's go," I said as I guided her out the door and into the car.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"We were suppose to be at Mom's by now, that's why."

"What's going on there?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes so can we please stop with the twenty questions?"

She smiled. "I haven't asked you anywhere near twenty questions."

"You know what I mean."

"Is Angela gonna be there?"

"Be where?" I asked suspiciously.

"At my party."

I looked at her. "You knew? How did you know?"

"Of course I knew. You're not very good at hiding things from me. I also saw this in a dream." Alice has been having these "dreams" for years, it's how she knows things are going to happen before they do.

We drove up the drive and walked in. As Alice opened the door, she was greeted by a round of "Surprise!" from all our friends and family. She played her part well. She looked genuinely surprised.

After visiting for a bit we started games. The first was Pin the Pacifier on the Baby and when we were finished, the picture of the baby had pacifiers on his eye, bottom, ear and only a couple near his actual mouth. When we finished that game we started on charades. It was like cruel and unusual punishment. The only funny thing was when Lauren had to act out giving birth. We let it play out a little bit for our amusement then finally let her stop.

Alice had tons of presents and got everything she could ever need for a baby and then some. I wasn't looking forward to hauling that into the house and helping her set everything up.

The cake was adorable. It was a full sheet cake decorated with yellow and green. It had a baby in a crib centered in the middle with "Awaiting a special gift..." written in elegant script.

Once everyone was gone, Emmett came to help pack Alice's gifts in the car. We finished and walked back into the house, settling on the couch with the rest of the immediate family.

"Well, that was fun. Thank you Esme," Alice said.

"Did you enjoy yourself, dear?"

"I did. Now I'm tired," she yawned.

"Me too," I said.

"Were you surprised?" Rosalie asked.

I looked over at her and smiled. "She knew."

"About the party?"

I nodded.

"How?" Emmett asked. "You three have been keeping those plans under wraps, not even the husbands knew."

Alice shrugged, "I had one of those déjà vu dreams."

"Again? Those things are annoying, they spoil all the fun" Emmett said.

I laughed. "Hey, remember that time you put that tub of water above my door when you were about ten?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, it didn't work. You were supposed to be soaked and instead no water even touched you."

"That's because of Aly's déjà vu dream. She knew you were going to do that so we pushed the door open and let the water spill everywhere."

"I got in so much trouble because of that. Mom made me clean the whole floor."

"And you still didn't learn your lesson," Esme said. "Even after every time your 'plans' backfired."

"That's because of the McCarty genes, we are stubborn and pigheaded," I said.

"Yeah, and it's all Dad's fault."

"Hey, your mother is just as much at fault as I am."

"Are you saying I'm pigheaded?" Esme asked, feigning insult.

"Of course not, honey, you have a lovely head," he said kissing her on it.

Emmett and I laughed and blew kisses at them, accusing that he was indeed kissing ass.

~*~*~*~*~  
Hope you liked it, I haven't had a lot of reviews so please review and let me know what's goin on!

Sobriquet is my awesome beta, she makes me laugh with her comments. This chapter is a bit short as well, but the best has yet to come!

Click the link below and review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

Okay, so this is kind of different, but I hope ya'll enjoy it anyways..

Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters, I just use 'em.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: The Dream

APOV

I woke with a start, covered with sweat and breathing hard. I had a dream of my mom giving birth to me, but then I recognized the face. It wasn't her, it was me. I was giving birth to my baby.

A shiver ran down my spine. It's creepy seeing yourself die, and knowing this is how it's supposed to happen. I've had these dreams for years. That's how I found the guy at the wedding; I had dreamt about him a couple of weeks before. I looked over at my clock, 11 in the morning. I usually woke at the crack of dawn but ever since the pregnancy, I had been sleeping more.

I got up and changed into my Prego pants and cami and walked downstairs. Bella was sitting on the couch with an open book on her lap. I walked over and sat beside her, shutting her book in the process so her full attention would be on me. She had learned the hard way to keep her bookmark on the page she was reading.

She sighed and looked up through her lashes. "Yes, Alice?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Really, Bella? Wuthering Heights? Shouldn't you know it by heart now?"

She smiled. "Yes but I like to read my favorites over, have them take me on the ride that is the characters lives, learn their mistakes and their victories, fall in love with them all over again."

I nodded. "You should get some new books." She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! There are a couple of series that I've heard about. It's about vampire love stories. The first series is the Twilight Saga and the second-"

"Okay Alice, I get it," she cut me off. "I need fresh material to read. Now, what did you really want to talk about?"

I sighed, she knew me too well. "I had a dream," I murmured.

"It's not the fairy dream is it?"

"That's not funny! That dream freaked me out all through third grade."

She laughed. "Okay, sorry. What kind of dream?"

"About birth... and death."

Her face straightened, all humor gone. "Aly, what happen in the dream?"

"I'll tell you, but first I have to tell you about my mom." She nodded.

For as long as we've been friends, I've never told her about that past, and she didn't ask but she needed to know. I looked down and stared at a random spot on the floor. "My mom died from complications in childbirth," I whispered.

I heard her gasp and looked up to see her set her book on the coffee table and sit up straight. "Alice, I'm so sorry."

I smiled. "It's okay, my dad told me years ago. It was just something we dealt with together, you know?"

She nodded. "So how does it relate to the dream?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, in my dream, I saw a woman giving birth to a child, and at first I thought it was my mom, but then I realized that it was me giving birth to my child... and dying from it," I whispered the last part and looked Bella in the eyes.

Her brown eyes were glistening with tears. "Nothing will happen to you, Alice," she said with conviction.

I smiled, trying to reassure her. She wouldn't understand if I told her that it had to happen. "Of course Bella, but I want you to come with me to the Jenks and Associates, just in case."

She nodded. "Okay, let me get dressed then we can go."

As she got ready, I called my lawyer to let him know I was coming. He cleared his morning for me. He was my father's lawyer first, so he'd known me for a long time, making me one of his top clients.

We walked in and Mr. Jenks greeted us. "Alice!" he said, giving me a peck on the cheek. He turned to Bella and stuck out his hand. "And this must be Bella?" She nodded, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. Now, come inside and let's get started," he said as he led us inside his office. We sat down in the chairs and he got down to business.

"So, Alice, what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I'd like to update my will, leaving Bella as the main beneficiary."

He nodded his head, typing the document. Bella looked startled. "What? Alice, I can't."

"Yes you can, its already decided. You're the only family I have and if anything happens to me I want you to have everything." She was going to continue arguing when Mr. Jenks interjected.

"Okay, I'll have the papers drawn up in a moment. Congratulations on the baby, by the way. I'm assuming Bella would be the guardian as well?" I nodded. "Okay, let me get the paperwork, I'll be right back."

As he got up and left the room, Bella turned to me. "Alice, nothing will happen to you; how many times do I have to tell you?"

"It doesn't matter Bella. This is happening just in case, it's a moot point."

Mr. Jenks walked back in. "Okay Alice, I need you to sign on these several marked pages," he said handing me the document. I signed everything and gave it back to him. He looked over it and nodded. "Okay, everything is in order. When are you due, if you don't mind me asking?"

"In a month. Bella here has to drive me everywhere," I smiled.

He smiled. "Well, it's been good seeing you, and nice to meet you, Bella," he said shaking her hand again.

"You, too," we both said and got up and left.

Bella sighed. "Now where?"

I smiled. "The book store."

She looked at me. "Why?" she had suspicion in her tone as well as her eyes.

"To get books, of course." I looked at her like it was blatantly obvious.

She rolled her eyes. "Alice..."

I put my hand up to stop her. "Either you take me or Rose will. Either way, I'm getting you those vampire books."

~*~*~*~

Another short one, but the birth is coming up next…

Review please


	6. Chapter 6: Birth

Alright here is another chapter for ya'll. Thanks for the reviews, I love em.

SM owns Twilight

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: Birth

It was getting closer to Alice's due date and I was staying with her while we waited for the baby to come. My relationship with Edward was straining because I was spending so much time with Alice. To tell the truth, it was pissing me off. He didn't seem to understand that this was the time she needed me the most and I wasn't going to bail on her.

I just got off the phone from one of our now regular fights when Alice called me.

"Bella!" she yelled at me from her room. I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. "What is it, Alice?"

"My water just broke."

"How do you know?"

"Hmm, well, let's see, I just peed for about ten minutes straight, that's how."

"Okay, easy on the sarcasm now. Are you having any contractions?"

"Not yet, but let's get to the hospital before they start, okay?" she said as she waddled out to the car. I grabbed her bags and threw them in the bed of my truck then sped to the hospital.

Alice was admitted and getting changed when I texted everyone and told them we were at the hospital along with the room number.

Emmett and Rosalie were the first to arrive followed shortly by Carlisle and Esme. Edward was last and he didn't stay for long, his excuse was getting up early for work in the next morning.

Alice's contractions were getting worse after a while, giving her tons of pain and making Rosalie, who was eight months pregnant, nervous of what was in store for her when she would give birth to my nephew.

"Ow! Shit! Where's the damn drugs?" Alice spat out during one of her contractions.

"You're not far enough along yet, sweetie," the nurse said.

"Like hell I'm not! Give me the damn drugs, lady!"

"Aly, breathe, and calm down please," I whispered to her.

"Don't Aly me, and don't tell me to calm down, this hurts and I want the drugs now!"

"I'm going to go out... somewhere else," Rosalie said, running out the door.

I rubbed Alice's back trying to soothe her.

"Stop touching me," she said aggravated.

"Okay," I sighed and turned to talk to the nurse and check on Rosalie.

"Don't leave me!" she pleaded.

"I'm not leaving Aly, I just have to talk to the nurse for a second."

"Okay, hurry."

I nodded and walked out of the room and found the nurse. "I'm sorry about my friend."

She smiled, "Oh, don't worry dear, I've had worse patients."

I smiled. "When do you think she could get the medication?"

"In about ten to fifteen minutes."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks."

I turned and found Rose sitting on a bench just down the hall, lost in her thoughts. "Hey sis, how are you doing?"

She looked up startled. "Oh, I'm fine, really, I am..." She looked away.

"Rose?" She looked at me then looked down to the ground.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Scared of what, sweetie?"

"Birth, what if I'm a bad mother?" She looked back up to my eyes.

"Rose, you will be a great mom. I know that for a fact."

"How?"

"You were always there for me, and you're a very maternal person, you take care of everyone. If anyone can do it, I know you can." I smiled giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome. I'd better get back, I'll see you later," I said standing up.

"Okay," she smiled.

When I walked back into the room, the nurse was giving her the medication. Alice was her old self again and she made Emmett and Rosalie comfortable enough to come back in.

When the nurse came in and checked her, she was fully dilated. Dr. Uley walked in, scrubbed and ready for birth. "Okay, Alice, are you ready?" she asked.

Alice smiled. "That's the understatement of the year."

Dr. Uley chuckled. "Okay, when I say push, you push. Now, push!"

Alice grabbed my hand and started pushing. I don't think she realized how strong she was till then, I thought she was going to break my hand. "Ow Aly, my hand."

She released it. "Sorry."

"Okay Alice, I need you to push again. Put your chin in your chest, ready? Push!" Dr. Uley announced. "Okay, I see the top of the head. I need you to push on three, okay?"

Alice hissed. "Ah, Bella, it hurts."

"Of course it hurts Aly, you're having a baby."

"No, it's more, ow shit!" Alice winced.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Alarms were going off in my head. I don't know anything about childbirth but I'm sure something was going on with her.

"It hurts," she said, tears rolling down her face. "It feels like-"

Dr. Uley interrupted her. "One, two, three, push!"

Alice pushed and all the color drained from her face.

"Wait, Alice, are you okay?"

"The baby's head is through! I need one more good push, okay Alice? Push!" Dr Uley yelled.

"Bella? I love you," she whispered.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked alarmed.

Alice pushed and the doctor grabbed the baby and handed it to a nurse to get cleaned. "It's a girl!" they announced and the baby started crying.

I smiled, tears rolling down my cheek. "Aly, you have a little gi-" I looked at her, she was laying against the pillow, but there was no color to her skin.

"Alice? Alice?!" I shook her a little, my voice becoming frantic as I started to panic.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I know I'm mean, but since I have several chapters already written I can post up more whenever, I would just like some reviews

So review please and I'll post asap


	7. Chapter 7: Death

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: Death

_Previously:_

_I smiled, tears rolling down my cheek. "Aly, you have a little gi-" I looked at her, she was laying against the pillow, but there was no color to her skin._

"_Alice? Alice?!" I shook her a little, my voice becoming frantic as I started to panic._

~*~

"Alice? Wake up, Aly, come on! Nurse!" I yelled, sobbing.

I heard a splash and looked on the floor. Blood was everywhere. "Oh no! She's hemorrhaging!" Dr. Uley yelled.

"ALICE!!" I screamed, "Wake up, please!"

"Get her out of here." None of the nurses could get me out and away from Alice so one of them went out and got Emmett to grab me and pull me out, screaming the whole way.

He carried me to the waiting room and sat me on his lap. I cried on his shoulder, soaking his shirt with salt water and felt Rosalie sit on his right and rub my back. Carlisle sat on the table and put his hand on my knee while Esme sat on Emmett's left and was holding my hand. After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Uley came out.

"Miss McCarty?"

I looked up, startled. "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry, we did all we could," she said quietly.

"No-" I gasped, it felt like someone had knocked the air out of me and I fell on my knees, then everything went black.

I woke up an hour later and took in my surroundings; my head was on my mom's lap, my legs on my brother's. We were still in the waiting room. Dad and Rosalie sat on the coffee table in front of the chairs. I was surrounded by those who loved me most, but I noticed one wasn't here; Edward.

I sat up. "What happened?"

"You fainted after we got the news," Esme said.

"Oh," I said, looking down. "Has anyone told Edward?"

"Yes, I called him while you were unconscious, about forty five minutes ago," Rosalie said.

I nodded. He wasn't coming. I can't believe he wouldn't be here to comfort me on the day I lost my best friend. I looked up at my family. Esme and Carlisle were worried, then I looked at my brother, he was visually pissed.

"Em? Are you okay?" I asked.

He laughed a humorless laugh. "You just lost someone close to you and you're asking if I'm okay? It's amazing to me how selfless you are. No, I'm not okay. Your boyfriend should be here and he's not. I'm gonna kill him," he said looking off in the distance.

I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. "Please don't. I don't need you in jail and for Rose to raise my nephew alone. I'll deal with Edward when I go home tomorrow."

He nodded then smirked. "Well, don't do anything that would land you in jail either, I would hate to have to finish your job."

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Someone came walking up and cleared his throat. "Miss McCarty?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm Mr. Jenks, Alice's lawyer."

"Oh, right," I said standing up. "We met a month ago, what can I help you with?"

"Well, the hospital called me and it's time for me to go over Miss Cullen's will."

I nodded. "Okay," I whispered.

"I'm just going to make a long story short, okay?"

I nodded.

"As I'm sure you remember, Miss Cullen left you everything; her house, car, inheritance, all of it is yours."

"The baby?" I asked.

"If you want her, otherwise she will be put up for adoption."

"No, she's mine, I want her."

He nodded. "Okay, I just have some paperwork I need you to sign." He handed the paperwork to me and we walked to a desk. "Just sign here, here and here." I signed them and handed it back to him. He smiled and shook my hand. "Good luck, and thank you for respecting her wishes." I smiled and he left.

I walked to the nursery and sat down as the nurse handed me the little girl. She had dark hair like her mom's, except her hair was curly, little ringlets.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

I looked up startled. "I'm sorry?"

"What are you going to name her?"

I looked at the beautiful infant in my arms; she should be named after her mom, my best friend and sister, the girl who gave her life so her child should live. "Alicen, Alicen Marie Cullen."

"Yes ma'am," she turned to walk out of the room.

"Nurse?" I called.

She poked her head back in the room. "Yes, Miss McCarty?"

"What did Alice die from?"

"She died from an aneurism and severe bleeding - we did everything we could but the aneurism in the brain took her, I'm sorry."

"Okay, thanks," I whispered. She walked out of the room and I looked at Alicen. It was still unreal. I couldn't grasp that in an instant, I became a mom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know this is a sad chapter, but it had to happen for the story to keep going.

Thanks for the reviews, don't hesitate to tell give more ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Thank yall for the reviews! And since I got them, here is another chapter…

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just shamelessly use the characters.

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: Confrontation

We stayed for overnight observation and were released the next morning. Everyone went home the previous night after I met with Mr. Jenks, so no one knew about me keeping Alicen.

I walked into mine and Edward's apartment and set the carrier down. "I'm home," I called. I saw Edward jump up from the couch and run over to me. "Oh, Bella, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine." I smiled a weak smile, obviously not convincing him. "Bella-"

Alicen started crying and he looked at her, noticing her for the first time. "What is the baby doing here?"

"What do you mean, Edward?" I was too tired to do this.

"I mean, what is Alice's baby doing in our apartment? I thought they put newborns in her situation up for adoption."

I sighed, irritated. "Alice didn't want to give her up for adoption and I couldn't give up the only thing I have left of my best friend. Alice gave her life for her daughter and I intend to raise Alicen myself, not give her up to someone else."

"Alicen? You named her after her dead mother?" he scoffed.

I glared at him, angry. "What, Edward? What the hell is your deal?" I snapped as I picked Alicen up, grabbed a bottle of breast milk and walked over to the couch.

"What are you feeding her?" he asked disgusted.

"Donated breast milk. Your deal?" I reminded him.

"My deal is that your friend got knocked up by someone she didn't even know and you spend all your time over there and don't come home, I missed you and you never seemed to care!"

"I was there for her; she was a single, pregnant woman who lived in a big house all by herself. She needed company and I was not going to turn my back on her when she needed me most." My eyes narrowed. "Besides, where were you? If you missed me so much, why didn't you come to the hospital to check on me? My whole family was there for me, but not my boyfriend who claims he loves me!" Tears welled up in my eyes and I fought to stop them from falling. "I lost my best friend, a woman who was like my sister, and you couldn't even get off your high horse to come and see if I was okay?!"

"I know and I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I should have but it still doesn't explain how you got her bastard child," he spat.

I looked at him shocked. "How dare you! I'm the godmother, you know that. The paperwork was already done before this happened. I'm keeping Alicen; either you're with me or you're not."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Bella. I need to take a walk," he said as he walked toward the door.

I stood up and turned to him. "You coward! If you walk out that door, it means we're done. For good. I'll be gone by the time you get back."

He stopped and turned, looking me straight in the eye. "Bella," he whispered. His face looked conflicted for a minute.

~*~*~*~*~

Decisions, decisions… what will he choose…?

So, the button below, push it please and let me know what you think, reviews rock my socks, and help me to write more.


	9. Chapter 9: The Letter

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love hearing that ya'll love this story. I also have it on Twilighted if you want to look ahead, there's 17 chapters there and I'm working to put them up on here asap.

SM owns all things Twilight

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9: The Letter

He paused and stared at me, then his face fell and I knew what was next.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can't. I'm not ready to be a father. I love you," he said as he opened the door. With a last glance at me he whispered goodbye then walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Goodbye," I whispered back, staring at the door he just retreated from.

Alicen was finished with her bottle so I burped her and set her back in the carrier. I grabbed what I could and walked out. I needed someone to watch Alicen for a couple of hours while I got all my stuff from Edward's and I knew just the person. I walked in the door and found her in the living room reading.

"Mom?" I called from the front door.

She looked up from her book, closing it. "Bella?"

I walked in and set the carrier with a sleeping Alicen on the couch next to her. "Can you watch Alicen while I get all my stuff from Edward's? I'll explain everything later."

"Of course, dear. Call your brother, I'm sure he'll help."

"Okay, thanks. Love you mom." I kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door calling Emmett as I drove back to Edward's.

I met him there and as he opened his mouth to say something I held my hand up to stop him. "Later please, let's just get this over with."

He nodded. "Okay, but after I want to know."

"I'm telling everything at mom and dad's later tonight, after we finish here."

"Then let's get started." Everything was moved out and into Alice's house in an hour and a half. Emmett left to go get Rosalie and take her to our parents' as I stacked some of the boxes in my "new" room. I moved into Alice's room since my old room was made into the nursery. All of my boxes were lined up against the wall and I was too overwhelmed at the moment to do anything about them or Aly's things.

I glanced at the clock and headed back, meeting everyone in my parents' living room. I walked in and looked at my family, my emotions catching up with me. I slowly walked to the couch and sat down, noticing the tears welling up in my eyes for the first time. Esme walked over and handed me Alicen as Rosalie grabbed my hand. Everyone moved closer, surrounding me in a cocoon of comfort, support and love.

"What happened, Bells?" Emmett asked.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my voice. "Well, Mr. Jenks - the attorney who met with me at the hospital - wanted to go over Alice's will. She left me everything, including Alicen. It was my choice on what to do with her but I couldn't lose the only thing I have left of Alice so-"

"So you became an instant mom," Carlisle finished my sentence. "Oh, Bella, you've always had a good heart, my daughter."

I smiled a little. "Thanks dad. Now I've got to move back into Alice's house-"

"Your house," Emmett interrupted me.

"What?"

"Well, you said that Alice left you everything, which means that the house is yours."

I stared at him blankly. "Huh, you're right," I finally said.

"We are here for you for whatever you need. You're a new mom and I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get," Esme said.

I nodded and tried to smile.

"Anyway, I need to plan her funeral as well."

"How about I plan it? It would give you one less thing to do and she was like my daughter. It's the least I can do," Esme said.

"Are you sure, Mom?"

She nodded. "Positive. Now only one thing I need to know, cremation or casket?"

"I can't imagine Alice rotting underground and not haunting me so cremation definitely, with a stone for Alicen to visit."

She nodded and walked away as my brother sat down and put his arm around me, which I gladly leaned into for comfort.

Alicen and I left shortly after. We went home and I put her in her bassinet and grabbed the baby monitor from the dresser to go unpack the boxes in my room. As I walked to the door I tripped on something and caught myself on the chair. I picked up the object and heard what sounded like paper hitting the floor. I turned on the lamp for better light.

It was a baby book that I'd tripped on. Alice must have been in there with the book before her water broke. I picked up the papers on the floor and set the book on the table.

On the front of one folded sheet it was addressed to me and on the other it was addressed to "My Beautiful Baby."

I gasped. Alice wrote a final letter to Alicen and me. I sat on the chair before my legs gave out and opened mine.

_Bella, _

_I am so sorry to leave you suddenly. Know that I love you and that I thank you a thousand times over for taking care of my baby for me. You have always had a kind heart and I know you will find someone who has a heart like yours who will love you more than anything. You'll get over this bump in the road with Edward and find someone better; I've seen it._

_You have been my best friend since we were little and I can't imagine anyone better to take care of my little one. I knew this would happen ever since that dream I had and I wouldn't change the outcome. I hate having to leave you and her but I am happy with what I am leaving behind._

_Don't mourn me. Miss me but please don't be sad over me being gone. I have left you with the other thing I love most in my life. I will be watching over you both and I don't want to see you weep. I want you to keep living your life. _

_Good things are coming for you, just don't be afraid to answer when he comes to you. Live life to the fullest and hold nothing back, especially love. _

_If you could, please read her the letter I have for her as much as you can. Thank you again._

_I love you more,_

_Alice_

I folded up her letter and set it aside. She knew she was having a girl. Before I or anyone knew. Of course she knew Alicen would be a girl; I never got anything past her so why wouldn't she know she was having a daughter. I hastily wiped the tears from my cheeks and eyes and opened Alicen's letter.

_My Beautiful Baby,_

_I love you so much. I loved you before I knew what was going to happen and I am so sorry to leave you so suddenly. I wanted to be there to watch you crawl, walk, run and to speak your first words. I wanted to catch you when you fall, to wipe your tears when you cry, and to give you advice whenever you need it._

_I wanted to meet your first boyfriend, hold you through your first heartbreak, see you get married to the man who has your heart and to watch my grandchildren grow. I want to be there for all of that but I know I left you with the best person I know who could take care of you and guide you through life._

_Love momma Bella as much as I do and listen to her; she is wise and she always helped me through everything I needed. She has a good shoulder to cry on and she listens to your problems. If you still need to talk I will listen but don't hesitate to talk to her, she will never turn her back on you. _

_One thing that I will leave you is the knowledge that family comes first. Whether it is biological or parental, you love them, care for them and be there for them._

_I won't be there in person to see your life, but I will watch over you and Bella. Try to keep me close to your heart. _

_I love you most,_

_Mom_

I refolded that letter and set it on top of mine. I picked Alicen up out of the bassinet and even though she was asleep, I read her the letter.

~*~*~*~*~

So there is this chapter, you know what to do with that nifty button below. Reading your reviews make me want to post more


	10. Chapter 10: The Funeral

Hi ya'll, here is another chapter. Its really short and for that I'm sorry but I wrote this chapter while class was goin on, and I needed to clear my head a bit so I wrote a little chapter.

SM owns Twilight and all that goes with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10: The Funeral

I set the paper down after reading the article in the obituaries about Alice that my mom had put in. The funeral was that afternoon and everyone in town was sure to read it and show up to say one last goodbye and meet Alicen.

It was quiet, too quiet. I kept thinking that Aly would come bouncing through the door and jump on my bed to wake me, but she didn't. Or that she would crumple the paper in my hands to get my attention, but my paper didn't move until I set it down. She was really gone. For good.

I heard a fussy noise from the baby monitor next to me signaling that Alicen was awake. I wiped tears from my eyes and stood up to put her bottle in the microwave while I got her.

Alicen was a very laidback baby. She never woke me up during the night and she wasn't really fussy until today. It was like she knew what was going on later this afternoon.

Once she was fed, I dressed her and myself in black and we met my family at my parents' house. We drove to the funeral home together and met the whole town there.

We stood in the front of the main doors as everyone walked past to be seated, giving some kind of condolence through kind words and comforting touches on the arm. Angela and Ben, her fiancé, walked up to us to give their condolences.

"Bella," she said, embracing me in her arms.

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course. She will be missed."

"Yes, she will." _She already is,_ I thought.

"Is this Alicen?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"She looks a lot like her mom. She's beautiful."

"Thank you. The ceremony should be starting soon."

"Okay, we'll see you after."

I nodded and they turned to walk to their seats.

"Oh, Bella?" Angela said as she turned to face me again, "I'm sorry, I know she meant a lot to you."

I put on the best smile I could and they walked to their seats. I had to wait a few minutes to compose myself then followed.

Angela's father volunteered to be the preacher to speak at the ceremony; after all, he did watch us grow up together.

The inside of the building was decorated with beautiful arrangements of flowers and pictures of Alice along with memorials describing her life. In the front, surrounded by bouquets and pictures, was her urn. It was beautifully handcrafted and decorated with flowers of different colors.

As they played a few of her favorite songs, people took turns walking up to the urn and saying goodbye. Some people stood on the podium and shared fond memories. I held Alicen during the ceremony. She wouldn't go to anybody else and I didn't really want to hand her off, she was holding me together.

At the end, I stood up with Alicen and walked to the podium. "Thank you all for coming, I know this would mean a lot to Alice to see how loved she was." I took a deep breath to try to calm myself and hold back the tears before continuing. "As everyone knows, Alice was many things: charismatic, stubborn, kind, persistent, annoying, vivacious, beautiful, but most of all caring. She believed in living your life to the fullest and holding nothing back. She put those she cared for first, and that's what she did for this little girl in my arms. Alicen is the best of her mother. Thank you again," my voice cracked at the end as _I Will Remember You_ by Sarah McLachlan started playing.

I stepped away from the podium and turned to look at the urn. I shifted Alicen into one arm and put my other hand on the lid and thought about my best friend. I thought about our childhood, those shopping sprees I never wanted to go on but she would drag me along anyway. I thought about all our life right down to the day in the delivery room and the last thing she said: _"Bella, I love you."_

"_We_ love you more," I whispered as I let all my tears fall down freely.

~*~*~*~*~

Like I said, short chapter. I'll post the next soon to make up. Review please


	11. Chapter 11: Baby Jackson

And here ya go!

Did I mention my Beta is amazing? Oh ya well she is

SM owns all things Twilight

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11: Baby Jackson

Getting up every morning was hard, especially since I didn't have my usual pixie alarm. It was hard starting everyday without Alice, but I had to. I had a little girl to take care of, a little girl who needed me and I wanted to respect Alice's wishes and keep going with my life.

I dragged myself out of bed to get her breakfast ready when I heard my phone ring. I followed the sound and picked up my phone, flipping it open without looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Emmett," he said breathlessly.

"Hi, Em. Why are you calling me this early? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great. Only..."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Only what?"

"Oh, sorry. Only Rosalie is in labor."

"What? I'll be there as soon as I can. What room?"

"Um, two thirty-three."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I hung up before he could say anything and ran to my room to put on the first jeans and t-shirt I saw. While I was warming Alicen's bottle, I grabbed Alicen's diaper bag and tossed in some clothes and other necessities and set it by the door. Her breakfast was ready so I grabbed it and her and sat down in the rocking chair to feed her. Once she was fed and burped, I put her in her car seat that was on the coffee table and headed out the door, grabbing the diaper bag in the process.

We made it to the hospital in record time and went up to Rosalie's floor. I walked down the hall until I saw Emmett pacing outside the door.

I smiled. "Hey, big bro."

He turned and enveloped me in a hug. "Hey, Bella."

"How is she?"

"Okay, I guess. Let's go in," he said as he opened the door.

"What a great way to start the day," I said lightly, making him smile.

"I know."

~*~

We visited for a while until the nurse came in and checked on Rosalie. She was fully dilated and they took Rosalie to the delivery room. Emmett stayed with her while my family and I stayed in the waiting area.

After a while I got tired of waiting and went to take a walk while my mom held Alicen. I got some water and looked in the nursery at all the adorable newborns. I started walking again without really putting much thought into where I was going; my mind was wandering to anything and everything.

My legs eventually took me to the delivery room where Alicen was delivered. There was a strange ache in my chest at being near this room. I had lost so much, but gained so much more.

I decided then that I would respect Alice's wishes and I not mourn her anymore. I would miss her everyday of my life but I couldn't change what happened. I knew that I needed to keep living my life, and the good thing was that I had a little reminder of her in the little girl in my mom's arms.

I wiped the last mourning tear from my eye and took a deep breath, smiling. The ache subsided and I felt whole again. _Thank you Aly_, I thought_. Thank you for helping me heal._

I turned and headed back to my family. Esme was giggling to herself and Carlisle was shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I sat on the table in front of my parents.

"Rosalie and Emmett," my mom said, trying to compose herself.

"Why?"

"Emmett keeps walking in and out of the room. Poor boy doesn't know what to do. One minute Rose wants him by her side and tells him that she loves him and the next she is kicking him out and saying she hates him and that this is all his fault," my dad said, clearly amused.

I smiled. "Poor Emmett."

"I know."

"Has anyone called Charlie?" I asked, suddenly realizing that he wasn't here.

"Yes we did, he should be here soon." My mom's eyes focused behind me. "Oh! Speak of the devil. Charlie!" my mom called waving her arm.

Charlie came running over with flowers in his hand. "Hey everybody, how is she?"

"Yelling at Emmett."

Charlie laughed, "Just like her mom did to me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. When Renee was in labor, she would yell at me to get out and then ask me where I was going. Once I told her she told me to get out she said that she didn't say that and that she loved me and wanted me beside her. It was a vicious cycle, but when you look at it now, it's pretty funny."

I smiled at him. "I'm sure." Then I turned to my parents; a thought had suddenly popped into my head. "Hey, were you like that, Mom?"

She shook her head while Dad nodded. She turned to him. "I did not."

"Oh yes you did. You must have forgotten that little tidbit. It was worse with Emmett than with Bella."

"That's because Emmett was a big baby!"

I laughed at them when the doors flew open and Emmett came bursting through with a huge grin on his face. "I have a son!" he announced.

I jumped up and hugged him. "When can we see them?"

"Soon, they're cleaning them up and moving them to the room."

"Oh, congratulations big brother," I said as I embraced him in another hug.

A while later we walked into the room to meet my nephew and see my sister. She was holding him and she was absolutely glowing.

"Hi, momma!" I said softly. "May I?"

She nodded and placed him in my arms. He was beautiful; he had curly dark hair like Emmett and plump pink lips like Rosalie. "What's his name?"

"Jackson Elliott."

I smiled. "Hello, Jackson Elliott McCarty. Welcome to the world, handsome."

~*~*~*~*~

Ta Da! No horrible birth. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think by the button below and it'll make me post another sooner!


	12. Chapter 12: The First Couple of Years

Another chapter for ya'll! I appreciate the reviews by the way, thank ya'll.

Thank you also ma'am, Sobriquet, she's an awesome Beta. Always there when I need her,

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just shamelessly use the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 12: The First Couple of Years

Being a single mom was hard but worth it. Even with the fortune Alice gave me, I still kept my job at the paper while being able to stay at home with Alicen. I loved my job and I didn't want to give it up. When I did have to go into the office to meet with my editor, Rosalie would come over with Jackson and watch Alicen for a while.

After Rose had Jackson, she quit her job to stay at home and raise him so she didn't miss anything he did, and I couldn't blame her.

Alicen's first year was memorable. When she found her hands, she would hold them together like women in those old movies would. I got to watch her roll on her tummy and do the army crawl, as I like to call it, to doing the baby crawl. She was eventually pushing and pulling herself up and crawling on her hands and feet so she wouldn't scuff up her knees, with her butt straight up in the air.

Rose and I met for lunch at least once a week and when we were in the car driving, Alicen would talk gibberish ninety miles an hour. If there was ever any doubt whose daughter she was, that proved she was her mother's.

Yet, unlike her mother, she was a very good and laid back baby. She slept all through the night and took everything coolly.

Her vocabulary consisted of "momma", "mine" and "no." She loved "no", that was her favorite word and somewhere along the way she learned to say "no way", but then combined it to "noy". Emmett had been trying to teach her his name but she didn't want to say it yet. Jackson, on the other hand, said "daddy" all the time, like it was his personal mantra. I couldn't blame him though, Emmett is a great dad.

On the day of her first birthday, Alicen started walking as I was finishing her cake, earning much praise from me and we ended up running a little late. We met the family at the Italian restaurant in town.

"Hey guys," I said, hugging Rose and Emmett and placing a kiss on Jackson's curly head.

"Hi, Bella. Hi, Alicen. Happy birthday little one," Rosalie said, kissing us both on the cheek.

"Hey little sis, Alicen! Happy birthday munchkin!" Emmett said, making Alicen squeal.

She loved my bear of a brother, just like everyone else I knew did. She lunged into his awaiting arms and snuggled up to him while I picked up Jackson.

"Hi little man, how are you?" I asked, earning a dimpled grin he no doubt inherited from his father. "Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked Rosalie.

"In traffic. They should be here in a few minutes."

I nodded and then focused my attention back on Jackson.

"Hey kids!" I heard a few minutes later from behind me. I turned to see my parents walking up.

"Hi Mom, Dad," I said, giving them a hug.

We ordered and while we were waiting for our food, Emmett was trying, yet again, to get Alicen to say his name.

"Come on Alicen, say Uncle Emmett. Come on, please?"

"I don't think its working Em," I said exasperated.

"Come on please?"

She crossed her arms. "Noy!"

"Say Uncle Emmett. I'll buy you something if you say it. I'll get you a brand new outfit. Please?"

"Come on Em! You can't bribe her like that, she doesn't know what you're doing." I said amused.

"It worked with Alice."

"Yeah, and Alice was an adult, you can't expect Alicen to-"

"Unca," Alicen interrupted, a smug look crossing Emmett's face.

Rosalie laughed. "Oh, she is Aly's kid. This could help you later, Bells."

"Uncle Emmett," he encouraged her. "Say it or no clothes."

"Oh that's low," I said

"Unca Emmy." Alicen said.

The table fell silent then everyone started laughing uncontrollably except Emmett.

"Emmy?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Hey, she said it. You owe her an outfit Uncle Emmy," I teased.

Alicen grinned at Emmett, a little bit smug.

~*~

As she grew, she was more like her mother. On the morning of her second birthday we were eating breakfast and I was reading the morning paper. I was reading an article on my favorite author that Alice introduced me to; her books were becoming major motion pictures.

"Momma!" I heard from behind the paper.

"Yes, Alicen?"

"It's my birfday."

"Yes it is, happy birthday again. Finish your breakfast and we'll go meet Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmy."

"Okay Momma."

I almost finished the article when this little hand crumpled the newspaper down to the table.

"Alicen!"

"I'm done Momma!" She smiled, showing off her dimples.

~*~

"Momma!" Alicen squealed as she ran into my room and jumped on my bed.

"Yes, baby?" I mumbled from under the covers.

"It's my birthday, I'm three years old!"

"Yes, you are. Happy birthday."

"Get up Momma! Up!"

"Okay, Alicen," I said sitting up. "I'm awake, now why don't you go pick your outfit, okay?"

"'Kay, Momma!"

I got ready and walked into her room to check on her. She was staring at the urn and the picture beside it. Some of Alice's ashes were spread over the lake and the rest were in the urn in Alicen's room.

"Hey honey, are you ready to see everybody?"

She nodded and turned to me. "Momma do you miss her?"

"I do. At times you remind me of her."

"Like how?"

"Crumpling my paper is something she used to do, and waking me up in the morning, but most of all, you look like her. She was beautiful, just like you are."

She smiled. "I like hearing your stories of her."

"Well you will be hearing a lot of them later. Right now we need to meet everyone for brunch."

We met at the local Ihop and after we ate, we went back to my place for cake and presents. I grabbed the mail as I walked into the house and threw it on the table before setting Alicen down. Rosalie walked in after me and grabbed a letter out of the pile.

"You're gonna want to open this one," she said handing the envelope to me.

"Why?"

"Just open it."

I sighed and took the envelope from her and opened it. It was an invitation from Angela.

"Oh it's from Angela...for her bachelorette party," I said, scrunching my nose. "Angela doesn't do this sort of thing."

"Well it's a joint bachelor and bachelorette party. Emmett and I are going and Mom and Dad are watching Jackson. You should go with us."

"What's this Eclipsed Moon that it's being held at?"

"This new club downtown. Come with us, please?"

"Fine, I'll go. Who's gonna be there?"

"She invited everyone; Jessica, Austin, Tyler, the Denali sisters, and some other people I don't know."

"What happened with Austin and Jessica? Are they still together or what?"

Rosalie shook her head, "No, they broke up in college."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he cheated on her."

"With who?"

"Lauren."

I gasped. "No!"

"Ugh," Emmett said, disgusted. "He must have been desperate."

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Because it's Lauren. In high school there were rumors and every guy that got with her said she was nasty."

"No one knew who she was until my Sophomore year, your Junior year."

"Yeah, but she got around."

"Ew, but Jessica and Lauren were best friends."

"That's what made it worse," Rose said. "She was stabbed in the back by her best friend and she really cared for Austin."

"Poor girl."

"I know, so Friday should be interesting."

~*~*~*~*~

Review please, I love them so


	13. Chapter 13: Bachelor Bachelorette Party

Here is the next one. I know I'm posting these up in good time but there is only a few more chapters for me to do this with then yall will be up to date with the writing which means not quick updates.

SM owns all things Twilight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 13: Bachelor/ Bachelorette Party

Eclipsed Moon was a really nice club downtown. It was also packed. There was a line all the way out the door and around the corner.

We walked up to the bouncer at the door and gave him our names. He looked through every name on the guest list until finally he found us and let us through the door.

The club was very modern with a dance floor on one side, a stage with a DJ playing Supermassive Black Hole by Muse, and on the far side of the club was the bar. The VIP section was closed off upstairs and that's where we met the happy couple.

"Hi guys!" Ben said as we approached.

"Congratulations!" I said as I was wrapped in a hug by Angela.

"Thank you."

"A club? This isn't something you do."

"Yeah, but I know one of the owners. Actually, so do you; it's Tanya Denali and her sisters. They co-own this place."

"It's amazing."

"It is, and they wanted to do the party free of charge. There's also this local guy that sings here. He comes up and sings acoustic every now and then for the VIP's on the stage there. That's why this room is closed off. And from what I hear, he's pretty good."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

"Is he cute?" Rosalie asked.

Angela nodded and looked at me.

"Okay, I get it. Thank you guys."

"When does he sing?"

"Soon. Oh, he's walking on stage now. Look!" Angela nodded to the man that sat on the stool in the middle of the stage, guitar in hand.

To say this guy was cute would be an understatement. He was drop dead gorgeous.

"Is he single?" Rosalie whispered to Angela as the guy picked the strings to make sure it was in tune.

"From the way the sisters were talking, yes. They said he owns his own business and does this for fun."

The guy had curly blond hair that you just wanted to run your hands through. _What? Where did that come from? Get a grip on yourself Bella!_

"So Bella, what do you think of him?" Rosalie asked

"He's cute."

"He's more than that!"

"Shh! He's starting his song!" Angela whispered

He strummed the keys and started singing a familiar tune.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining thru_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_I'm open, you're closed _

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I wont see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

His voice was beautiful. You could notice the slight southern drawl as he sang. I took my eyes away from him for a moment and looked around; all the single women were practically drooling over him. I had no chance, especially against that girl in front of the stage; she looked like a Spanish model.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know _

_I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

"He's cute huh?" Rosalie whispered to me.

"Very."

"Go talk to him."

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I'm out of his league."

"You are not."

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

"I am, Rosalie."

"How?"

"Do you see that girl at the stage?"

"Yeah?"

"That's probably his type; single, beautiful and with no attachments."

"Bella, you don't know that. She probably isn't his type and you may be."

I shrugged. I knew I was being judgmental but there was no reason I would be his type.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause and he bowed and made for his exit. The model girl instantly jumped to his side.

"See," I told Rosalie.

We watched as she jumped to him and grabbed his arm, smiling and trying to kiss him, and we saw him pull away from her kiss and embrace and walk away.

"See," Rosalie said to me.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you want something?"

Rosalie shook her head. "I'll meet you down there. I'm gonna say hi to Tanya and Kate."

I nodded and went downstairs to the bar. I ordered a Cosmopolitan and sat down on the stool. I glanced up and saw Jessica downing her tequila, glaring at Austin who was shamelessly flirting with the blond next to him.

Rosalie startled me when she came and sat down. She ordered her Appletini and looked to where I was.

"Poor girl."

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Jessica." She nodded her head towards where Jessica sat.

"Oh yeah. She's been shooting daggers at him since I sat down."

"So are you gonna talk to the cute singer?"

"No."

"Come on sweetie, you're single and hot. He'll be interested. Break out of your shell."

"This shell is to protect my heart and everything that goes with it. You just want to live vicariously through me."

"Guilty."

"I knew it."

Our laughter was interrupted when I felt someone lean in next to me. "Did it hurt?"

I turned and saw this blond spiky haired man with dark brown eyes. His eyes were a little glazed over.

"I'm sorry?" Behind me, I heard Rosalie snort and I reached back and hit her on her arm.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from Heaven, because you must be an angel."

I stared at the guy for a couple of seconds and then turned to Rosalie who was trying, and failing, to contain her laughter. "I'll catch you later, angel," Rosalie said, laughing as she went.

I reluctantly turned back to the man. "Um, thanks. What's your name?"

"Mike."

"Hi Mike. That was flattering, but I'm currently unavailable." His face fell and I instantly felt bad. I need to make him feel better and I suddenly got the idea how. "Let me redirect you to someone who isn't. Do you see that girl across the bar?" I pointed to Jessica. He nodded. "Okay, her name is Jessica and I think she would love your company. Why don't you go and flatter her with some of your corny pick up lines? I'm sure she will appreciate them more than me."

I watched as he walked over to her and delivered one of his lines and instantly Jessica's face lit up. They clicked and I felt good about helping her.

I pulled out my phone and texted mom to check on Alicen.

_She's fine; this isn't my first time taking care of kids on my own. Quit worrying and enjoy yourself. -Mom_

I smiled and put my phone back into my purse. As I did I felt someone beside me.

"Howdy," said a deep, charming voice.

I turned and looked into gorgeous blue eyes. It was the singer, and my brain wasn't working to say anything back. I was instantly nervous and butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. "Hi," I squeaked and felt a blush creeping up my neck.

"So what line did he use?"

I cleared my throat so I wouldn't embarrass myself again. "Angel falling from heaven."

He smiled. "And that didn't work?"

"No, it made me laugh but he's not really my type."

"What is your type?"

"Actually I'm not sure."

He stopped talking and just stared at me. I felt self-conscious.

"I loved your performance. You have an amazing voice."

"Well thank ya."

"I heard you sing here often."

"Ask about me did ya?"

I blushed. "No, I-"

"It's okay. I would do the same if it was you on the stage. I sing here once or twice a month, just whenever. Do you sing?"

"In the shower."

"Are you any good?"

"I don't know. I never wanted to do it in front of people, it kind of freaks me out."

He chuckled. "So what's your name, darlin'?"

"Bella." I extended my hand.

He grasped my hand in his strong one and shook it. "Jasper."

"So tell me about yourself, Jasper."

"I was born and raised in Houston, Texas, and moved up here to the University to study business. After I graduated I set up my own music company and while it was in development I had to travel for some time. Now that Whitlock Music Industries has grown, I can settle down, so here I am, talking to this gorgeous, witty woman. What about you?"

"I've lived here my whole life. I went to college here and studied English. I write for a local paper and…" I drifted off. Here comes the usual deal breaker.

"And?"

"And I'm a single mom of a three year old."

"Really?"

"Yes." I looked down, expecting him to leave.

"Oh, was that the part where I run like hell? Sorry, I'm not that shallow or stupid. I'm too interested and I like kids. Is that who you were textin' earlier?"

I nodded. "What? Did you think I was texting my boyfriend?"

"Of course. You're too beautiful to be single; I guess I just got lucky."

"Me too." Then suddenly my bladder decided now was the time to get proactive. "Will you excuse me? I'll be right back."

"Yeah, I'll be here."

I ran to the bathroom and luckily there wasn't a long line. I got in and out quick. I walked back up to the bar where Jasper was and saw that Spanish model sitting on his lap.

"Jasper, baby, you don't mean that. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Maria!" He looked up and met my eyes and I quickly turned and ran to find Rosalie. The butterflies died and tears burned behind my eyes. It made no sense for me to feel or react that way but I did. I suddenly felt someone grab my hand and turned around to look at whoever it was.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Running," I said simply.

~*~

RPOV

"Why are you running? He was hot."

"I know, and I also knew he was too good to be true."

"What are you talking about? He was interested and you two were cute together."

"Yeah, but the Spanish model girlfriend was all over him."

"And he tried to get her to leave; I was watching. Did you get scared?"

"Yes, because I was attracted and I kind of freaked myself out."

"Okay. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes. I'm going to go say goodbye to Angela and Ben."

"Okay, meet us at the door. I'll go find Emmett."

We separated and I went to find my husband, only to find him talking to the hot singer. I walked up to them and put my arm around Emmett. "Hi honey, who's this?"

"Rosalie, this is my buddy Jasper. He was just telling me that he met this great girl and she disappeared when she saw his ex all over him."

"Oh, seeing that probably hurt her and freaked her out." They both gave me a weird look, "Um, how do you know each other?"

"College. He came to our wedding, which reminds me." He turned Jasper, "Dude, where did you go?"

"I met someone," Jasper smirked.

"Nice, my man!" He slapped Jasper on the back and I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow, Rose."

A plan was forming in my head to get Jasper and Bella together. I had to help them get together or all would be lost. She really liked him, I could see it. "Emmett, it's time for us to leave. Why don't you two catch up tomorrow? Do you know the Italian restaurant in town, Jasper?"

He nodded.

"How about you meet us there at six?"

"Okay, I'll see y'all then."

"Alright! See you tomorrow!" I pulled Emmett with me and we walked toward the door.

"What's going on, Rose?" he asked.

"Bella wants to leave. She met someone she was attracted to and his ex was all over him when she got back from the bathroom and it freaked her out. Sound familiar?"

"Are you saying that she met Jasper?"

I nodded. "That great girl he was talking about was Bella."

"So I'm guessing she's coming tomorrow?"

"Of course, even if I have to drag her there myself."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jasper's here! Ya this was a little different but that's okay right?

Review and let me know what you think please and thank you


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner With the Siblings

Thank ya'll so much for the reviews, they made my day, truly.

Here is another chapter, only four more to go before we are caught up to where I am :/. Sucks I know, but I'm writing as much as I can.

Now for the dinner hehe.

SM owns Twilight. Period.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 14: Dinner

"Rosalie, I don't know-"

"Bella, you promised you would come tonight."

"I know I did-"

"And Mom agreed to watch the kids again so get ready for dinner. We'll be there in less than thirty minutes to pick you up."

"But Rose-"

"No. No buts. Be ready by the time we get there."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Mom, do you want to dress me too?"

"I would but there's no time Bella dear. See you in a few." She hung up before I could protest anymore.

I had a feeling she was up to something, she usually wasn't so persistent. I didn't dwell on it too much because my mind shifted to my dream last night. I dreamt about Jasper. We were at the club and things were different: I had the guts to stand up to that woman about putting her hands on my man and Jasper took me to his place and… well, I woke up about there.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "Bella?"

"Momma! Gamma's here!" Alicen exclaimed from the living room.

I set the phone on the receiver and headed towards the door. "Yes she is."

I opened it and let her in. "Hi baby, how was last night?" she asked as she hugged me.

"Hi Mom. It was good, I had fun."

She walked in and set her purse on the table. "Did you meet someone?"

"Have you been talking to Rosalie?" I asked as I closed the door.

She laughed. "Of course. She said you met a really cute musician? Although, honey, a musician isn't very promising as a career…"

I rolled my eyes. "He owns his own company. Music is his part-time thing, for fun."

"Ah, I see. Well, what happened?"

I frowned. "How much did you hear?"

"Not enough."

I sighed. "I came back from the bathroom and this girl was all over him. I saw it, freaked out and ran."

"Ran?"

"Yes. It seemed like the most rational thing to do at the time and now I feel like I was an idiot for doing it."

Alicen gasped. "Momma, you said -"

"I know what I said honey, and don't you repeat it, okay?"

"Yes Momma."

"Why don't you go and watch cartoons for a bit?"

She squealed. "Okay!"

I turned back to Esme and saw the smirk on her face. "Well, you better get ready for dinner. You don't want to be late."

My eyes narrowed. "Why is it such a big deal I go tonight and why is everyone rushing me?"

"No one is rushing you. I'm only thinking of your wellbeing if Rose and Emmett get here and you're not ready."

I nodded. "You have a point." Rosalie would flip out if I wasn't ready to go out. I've seen it before and, as funny as it was after, it was scary as hell during her rampage until I was dressed. The hint was duly noted.

I went to my drawer and grabbed a pair of jeans and my favorite flannel shirt to put over the spaghetti strap I was already wearing. I had just slipped on my shoes when there was a knock at my door.

I opened it and Jackson came in and hugged my leg. "Hi, Jackson. Alicen is in the living room with Gamma. Why don't you go in there with them?"

He gave me his adorable dimply grin and went running into the next room to find Alicen.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess. Let me say bye to Alicen first."

I walked over to Alicen and kissed her on top of her head. "Bye baby."

"Bye Momma!" she said giving me a kiss on my chin and hugging my neck.

I grabbed my purse and said thanks and bye to Esme before I was dragged out the door by Rosalie.

"So Rose, where are you taking me?"

"Your favorite Italian restaurant."

I rolled my eyes. "There's only one Italian restaurant in the city."

"Then you should know where we're going."

We arrived and it wasn't very busy so we were seated immediately.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I said as I headed towards the bathroom.

When I finished and walked out towards my booth, I noticed that my bench was occupied and Rosalie and Emmett were talking to someone with curly blond hair. _No!_ I mentally gasped.

"Here she is!" Rosalie said cheerfully.

I walked up and turned to the person they were talking to. "You," I whispered, my stomach doing cartwheels.

"Bella."

"Bella, do you know Jasper?" Rose asked, clearly happy with herself.

"Yes Rosalie, we've met. How do you know him?"

"Well, Emmett and Jasper were good college buddies and he ran into him at the club. They were talking when I came up to tell Emmett you wanted to leave, so I suggested we should all go out to eat and they can finish catching up. Sit, please."

I scooted in beside Jasper and looked up at my brother. He was trying to not glare at Jasper, his protective side for me threatening to come out and promise Jasper what he would do to him if he hurt me since he hadn't been able to finish the job with Edward.

"So, we're gonna go," Rosalie said abruptly, grabbing Emmett's hand and forcing him out of the booth.

"But what about catching up?"

"Oh, you can do that later. You two have fun." She pulled Emmett's hand and forced him out the door.

There was a moment of awkward silence when I finally turned to him and caught those brilliant blue eyes staring at me, leaving me speechless and making my stomach flutter.

I looked away and tried to compose myself and get my nerves calm. I cleared my throat and asked the first question that popped into mind. "So… you know Emmett?"

He blinked and looked down, "Uh, yeah. We went to college together, played on the same football team. He's a scary son of a bitch but I see why."

I looked down and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Why did you leave Bella?"

My eyes shot up and looked into his blue pools. He was genuinely curious and a little hurt that I left.

"I… I don't know," I murmured. "When I came back I saw you with that girl and it slapped me back to reality."

"Which is?"

"Gorgeous guys like you aren't attracted to dull girls like me."

He stared at me, mouth slightly agape.

"What?"

"You don't see yourself clearly darlin', I am attracted to you. After you left last night, crazy as it seems having just met, you were all I thought about."

"But what about that girl?"

"Maria. I broke up with her months ago. Actually, we were never really together. We went on one date and she thought that meant we were together. I've been trying to get her to leave me alone for months and she hated seeing me there talking to you."

"Actually that makes sense. Sorry I left."

"It's okay. You're here now."

"What happened after I left?"

"Well, after you disappeared and I called after you, I told Maria, in a very ungentlemanly fashion, to find someone else to stalk. I went to look for you and ran into Emmett. Little did I know that he was your brother and things just escalated from there and here we are."

I smiled.

Our waitress came up to take our order. She was tall, blond and very pretty. "Hi, I'm Amber. What can I get you guys?" she asked, not hiding her eyes wandering all over Jasper. It aggravated me and I didn't understand why.

"Coke please," I said, a little harsh.

"I'll have the same," Jasper said, not looking in the direction of Amber.

"Coming right up," she said putting the order pad in her pouch around her waist. "Hey, aren't you Jasper?"

"Yeah?" he said a little confused.

"Oh my gosh! I was there the other night and you were amazing."

"Thank you."

She stared at him until I cleared my throat. "Oh, I'll be back with the drinks."

I rolled my eyes and looked down. I had no reason to act like that, he wasn't mine. Yet I couldn't help feel insanely protective.

"Hey, what's wrong Bella?"

I glanced up but tried avoiding his eyes. "It's nothing."

"You can tell me."

I sighed. "Did you notice her checking you out?" I asked quietly.

He narrowed his eyes a little. "Yes."

"You could have girls like her."

"I could, but that's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

"Ain't it a little obvious?"

I looked down at my hands and picked at my nails while I felt heat travel up my neck. Most guys wanted big boobs, long legs and an empty brain. I didn't understand why he didn't want all that, or what he saw in me.

"Bella?" he said trying to get my attention. After I didn't look up he held one of my hands in his and placed the other hand under my chin and lifted my head so I could look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Don't hurt me, okay? I've had my heart broken more times than I'd like."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered.

I got lost in his blue eyes and barely noticed him look at my lips. Slowly, he leaned in closer and put his lips on mine and my stomach fluttered and my heart skipped a beat. Reluctantly I pulled back and looked into his eyes. It was like looking at the ocean; I could swim in them forever.

I heard a slam and looked away from Jasper at Amber. She was upset about our kiss so she slammed our drinks on the table and one tipped over onto my lap. I cried out from shock of the cold liquid and looked up at Amber. Her eyes were narrowed and she had a smug smile.

"What the hell?" Jasper yelled at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I didn't mean to."

By then a manager came by and apologized and offered to comp the meal. Jasper pulled me up and directed me to the bathroom while he talked with the manager.

I cleaned myself up as best as I could and walked out to see Jasper pacing. "Hey," I said.

"Hi, are you still hungry or are you ready to leave?"

"I'm ready to leave, thanks."

He took his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders and led me out the door. His coat smelled good. It was relaxing in a way.

He held my hand as we walked to his car and I looked up to see him frowning. I stopped and made him turn around. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I looked at him and repeated the words he used on me earlier. "You can tell me."

"It's stupid but I'm a little worried."

"About what?"

"That you won't want to see me again."

"Because of the waitress spilling a drink on me?"

He nodded. "This ain't the first time women have done that to someone I was dating."

"That's what we're doing?"

"Yes. That's what I want. But I also want you to realize the mess that comes with me especially since I perform at the club. You'll probably be dealing with Maria and she is nuts."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, is this the part where I'm supposed to run away? Sorry. I'm too interested and I will fight for what's mine. Besides, I made the mistake of running before."

"You're mockin' me," he said, amused.

"And being honest."

He took a step closer and a shiver ran up my spine as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. A lock of hair fell down, hiding his eyes. I lifted my hand and moved it out of the way as he pulled me closer and his mouth descended on mine again. Heat ran all over and I put my hand through his hair. A shiver ran through me and he sighed and pulled away.

He cleared his throat. "Come on, let's get you home darlin'."

I directed him to my house while I put my number into his cell. He parked in front of my house and got out of the car to open my door and walk me up the steps. He bent down and gave me a chaste kiss. "I'll talk to ya later."

I nodded and gave him another kiss before opening the door and letting myself in. Everyone was in the living room watching TV so I said a quick "hi" to let them know I was there, locked the door and ran to my room to change. Rose and Esme came in behind me.

"Bella, what happened?" Esme asked.

"A waitress spilled my drink on me," I said as I pulled on a clean shirt.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because she saw Jasper kiss me."

Rosalie smiled. "So you _did_ have fun."

"Yes I did, and thank you."

"You're welcome; just remember this on your wedding day."

"I think it's early to say I'm going to marry him Rose."

"You never know."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, is Alicen asleep?"

She shook her head. "No, she wanted to wait for you to read her the letters."

I nodded. "Okay, are you guys staying for the whole story?"

"Duh," Rosalie said.

"Okay, give me a few minutes."

I walked out and picked Alicen up and walked to her room. I grabbed the framed letters off the wall and sat on her rocking chair with her down on my lap. I read her the letters till she fell asleep and then placed her in her bed. "Goodnight sweetie," I whispered and tiptoed out of the room.

I stopped in my room to put my cell phone on the charger and noticed I had a text.

_Goodnight darlin'- J_

_Goodnight handsome. Do you want your jacket back?- B_

_No keep it, I have another and I like the thought of you having something of mine- J_

I smiled. I liked it too, liked having a possession of his and making it mine.

_Sweet dreams- J_

_You too-B_

I put the phone away and walked into the living room.

"Spill it." Rosalie said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright ya'll. You know the drill, let me know what ya'll thought please and thank you


	15. Chapter 15: Walk

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! They make me so happy and I love them, truly.

Its Christmas eve and despite things to be done I want to post this and another chapter later for ya'll.

SM owns all things Twilight

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 15: Walk

"Momma!"

I groaned and rolled over. I hadn't had much sleep because everyone wanted to hear details about my date with Jasper.

"Momma! Wake up!" Alicen yelled while jumping up and down on the bed.

"Ugh, Alicen, what?"

"Its time to get up, Momma. There's a present for you on the porch but I didn't get it 'cause I'm not s'pose to go outside without you. Up!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "A present?"

"Uh-huh. Come see," she said, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me up and out the door. She opened the curtain and pointed to the porch. "See?"

Sure enough there was a bouquet of daisies on the front porch. I opened the front door and grabbed the flowers, picking the card off the stem as I walked inside and closed the door with my foot.

"Ooh, pretty." Alicen said, following me to the table.

I set them down and read the card:

_Good mornin' darlin'_

_I had a great time last night and I hope we can go out again tonight. _

_Text me if you're free_

_-Jasper_

I smiled and placed the card back on the flowers.

"Who's it from Momma?"

"My date last night."

She smiled up at me. "I like him."

"Me too sweetie. Come on, let's get you dressed, we gotta meet Rose."

"Why?"

"Because we're going shopping."

A huge smile lit up her face. "Really? Why?"

"Because I need clothes for later."

"But you have clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "You'll understand when you're older, love."

Rosalie mostly wanted to go shopping because I was now dating Jasper. She thought my clothes were horrible if I wanted to impress him but personally, I think clothes shouldn't impress him, I should. I have for whatever reason.

"Get dressed and meet me in my room when you're finished."

"Okay," Alicen said as she walked into her room and shut the door.

I continued to walk to my room and picked up my cell to text Jasper.

_Good morning. I liked the flowers, Alicen said they were pretty.- B_

I set the phone down and walked to my dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans when my phone chimed. I pulled on my jeans while jumping back towards the phone, tripping and almost falling a couple times.

_I'm glad you liked them darlin'. Are you busy tonight?- J_

_No, I'm not busy. What did you have in mind?- B_

I set the phone down and ran to grab a shirt out of my drawer and pulled it on before running back to the phone when it chimed again.

_You decide. I'll pick you up at 6- J_

_See you then- B_

Alicen opened the door and came bouncing in. "I'm ready!"

"Me too."

I slipped my feet into my boots and grabbed a packet of Pop Tarts to eat on the way as we walked out the door to the car. I buckled her in and we made it to Rosalie and Emmett's house a couple minutes later, letting ourselves in.

"Rose, where are you?" I yelled.

"In here," I heard from the back bedroom.

I followed where her voice came from. "Hey, Jasper and I are going out tonight, could you watch Alicen?"

"I would love to Bella, but I think I'm sick or something."

I stopped before walking in the bedroom and turned to Alicen. "Go into Jackson's room and play with him for a bit okay?"

She nodded and walked in the direction of his room. When she was out of sight I walked through the door and found Rose leaning over the toilet seat.

"How long have you had it?"

"All week. I thought it was just a weird bug."

"Is it just in the morning when you feel this sick?" I asked as I went over and dampened a washcloth for her.

"I think so, but I haven't really been paying attention B."

I handed her the cloth. "Could it be that you might be pregnant?"

"I didn't have morning sickness with Jackson."

"It doesn't matter. I found Alice doing this when she was pregnant with Alicen. Is there a possibility you might be?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Do you have a test?"

"No."

"Then I'll go get one. I'll be back in a few and I'll take the kids with me and see if Mom can watch them."

"Thanks Bella."

"Of course. You'd do the same for me."

I walked out the door, grabbing Alicen and Jackson as I went, and called Esme, she picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Mom, do you mind if you watch Alicen and Jackson? Rose isn't feeling well and asked me if I would run some errands for her."

"Yeah, honey, no problem. Bring them over."

I buckled them in. "Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Where're we going?" Alicen asked.

"You two are going to spend time at Gamma's."

"But what about shopping?"

"We'll have to do it another day."

"Is Mommy gonna be okay?" Jackson asked.

I looked at him through the rear view mirror and gave him a small smile. "She's gonna be fine buddy."

I dropped them off at Esme and Carlisle's house and drove to the nearest drug store and ran inside to buy a pregnancy test. From there I went back to Rosalie's and found her in the kitchen making some hot tea.

"How're you feeling?" I asked Rosalie.

"Better."

"Here's your test," I said handing it out to her.

"Bella, do I really need to?"

"Yes, now march your butt in there and wet that stick."

She rolled her eyes and snatched it out of my hands. "Yes, Mother."

She was in the bathroom for a couple of minutes then walked out and closed the door.

"How long do we wait?"

"It said fifteen minutes."

I nodded. "Let's watch some TV then while we wait."

We walked over and turned on the TV, searching through channels until finally settling on I Love Lucy. It was my favorite episode where Lucy gets drunk off this medicine she is trying to do a commercial on. Half way through the show Rosalie stood up and went to the bathroom. When she didn't return in a few minutes, I went after her and found her sitting on the floor against the wall, a small private smile on her lips.

"Well?"

"Look for yourself." Rosalie said, nodding towards the thing on the counter.

I picked it up and looked at it. "Does two pink lines mean it's a positive?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well then congratulations! When are you gonna tell Emmett?"

She smiled. "I'll tell him tonight."

I nodded and looked at my watch. Jasper was going to be at my house to pick me up in a couple of hours. "Do you want Jackson to stay with Mom and Dad?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll call her and let her know. You don't mind if I tell her do you?"

She shook her head. "No, tell her. She should know she's gonna be a Gamma again."

"Okay, call me tomorrow."

"I will."

I took her hand. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks Bella."

When I left Rosalie's house I called Esme again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, do you mind if the kids stay the night at your house? I have a date and Rosalie found out some good news she has to tell Emmett."

"No I don't mind. What news?"

"She's pregnant!"

It went silent on the other end.

"Mom?"

"There's going to be another baby? Oh, I'm so happy."

I smiled. "Me too. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay honey. Have fun on your date."

"I will. Give Alicen my love. Love you."

"You too dear. Bye."

I hung up then drove home and jumped in the shower. I changed into jeans and a clean Guns N Roses t-shirt. I still had time to kill so I pulled out the next novel in the Black Dagger Brotherhood series and sat on the window ledge, getting lost in the words of that writer's world.

I was interrupted by a knock on the window and looked up to see Jasper. I smiled and closed the book, setting it on the nearby table. I jumped up and slipped some shoes on and walked outside. Just seeing him made my stomach do somersaults.

"Nice shirt," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "That's one of my favorite bands," he said in my ear, making a shiver crawl up my spine.

"Mine too."

He pulled away but kept hold of my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. "So what are we doing?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought of anything. But to reduce the chance of another girl spilling a drink on me, why don't we go for a walk?"

"But I like you gettin' insanely jealous and protective over me. But I don't like the drink in your lap either so a walk sounds great."

"There's a park just up that hill, why don't we walk there?"

He nodded and I led him there, walking hand-in-hand.

"So what did you do today?" I asked him.

"I went to work thinking of you, did the boring signings, and then came home looking forward to this. What did you do?"

"I was suppose to go shopping with Rosalie but instead she had morning sickness so I ran a few errands and then came home to wait for you. And while doing that, I fell into Zsadist's story of the Black Dagger Brotherhood series."

"Oh, you've already read Wrath's and Rhage's?"

I nodded. "You've read them?"

He nodded. "My favorite Brother is Vishous."

"Shh! I'm not there yet!"

He smiled. "Sorry. So you said she had morning sickness?"

I nodded. "Yep, I'm gonna be an auntie again," I said proudly.

"Well, congratulations."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

We walked in comfortable silence for a while around the lake towards the pier that was lit up by Christmas lights.

"Can I ask you a question that you will promise to answer?" I asked suddenly.

"Only if you will answer one of mine."

I thought about it for a while. "Okay deal."

He smiled and looked down at me, a couple of tendrils of hair falling in front of his eyes. "You first."

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked as I brushed the hair behind his ear.

"Not yet," he whispered. "Have you?"

I raised one eyebrow. "Is that your question?"

"No, but I would like to hear the answer."

I looked down at my shoes. "Have I been in love? I don't know. I thought I loved him but now I think it was just infatuation. I feel something different, something I've never felt before with you. My stomach does flips when I see you and-" I cut myself off before saying much more, my cheeks a dark red that thankfully couldn't be seen because the sun was going down.

"And?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. What was your question?"

He was quiet for a second. "My stomach does it too," he mumbled.

I looked at him confused. "Does what?"

"The flips. Every time I think of you or see you my stomach does cartwheels and I feel like my heart is gonna leap through my chest. It's an amazing feeling."

"It is."

"So my question: why are you not already taken by some lucky bastard? You are something special. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you aren't, otherwise I would have never had a chance."

I rolled my eyes, failing to hide my smile. "I never had time, and even if I did, I'm a single mom and most guys don't like that. I put Alicen first, I always will."

"Do you like being a mom?"

"Honestly? I love it. She means everything to me."

He smiled and lifted our entwined hands to his lips and kissed it as I jumped on a log.

"You're really somethin', you know that?"

"I know. You keep telling me tha- whoa!"

In just a few seconds I was talking to Jasper while standing on the log and then I slipped. It was nothing out of the ordinary, I fall a lot. I braced myself for the impact but it didn't come. Instead I felt strong arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Jasper's arms, held close to his chest.

"You're clumsy too," he said laughing.

"Shut up," I said lightly, glaring at him.

"Just making an observation."

I rolled my eyes. "You can put me down you know."

"I could but I like where you are."

I gasped and cleared my throat. "So what is your favorite movie?"

"I like the comic book movies and vampire movies. I don't think I have an all-time favorite but right now it's G. I. Joe."

"I heard that movie was good."

"It was." He sat down on the bench and set me on his lap. "What's your favorite movie?"

"I haven't been to a movie in a while but I love Pride and Prejudice. Since I can't go see a movie, I read."

"What're your favorite books?"

"Wuthering Heights, Jane Austin books, the Twilight Saga and obviously the Black Dagger Brotherhood series."

"So classic literature and vampire books?"

I nodded.

"What got you into the vampires?"

"My best friend introduced me to the Twilight Saga and I picked up the Brotherhood series and couldn't put them down. She opened my eyes to something different."

"Did something happen to her?" he asked softly.

I nodded and dropped my eyes from his. "She died three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So what is your favorite music?"

"I like rock and country. The older stuff is my favorite but some of the new stuff isn't bad, especially the new songs from old established bands."

"Nice. Favorite TV show?"

"I love Supernatural and those cop shows. I don't have much time for TV but I watch those when I have a break from work and performing."

"Have you seen all the Supernatural seasons?"

He nodded. "I own them all up to the newest season. Have you seen them?"

I shook my head. "My TV shows are soap operas. I haven't been able to watch anything else."

"I'll show you sometime."

A gust of air came up behind me, making me shiver.

He wrapped me in his coat with him. "I'll take you home. Are you busy this weekend?"

I shook my head.

"Good. It's my turn to pick what we do."

"And what would that be?"

"It's a secret. You'll find out this weekend darlin'."

We walked hand in hand back to my house and he kissed me goodnight. I read for a couple more hours and just before I went to bed I got a goodnight text from him. I fell asleep thinking and dreaming of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16: His Choice

Here is another chapter. And in case I don't get to upload another tomorrow, Merry Christmas ya'll lovely readers!

To my Beta, Sobriquet, Merry Christmas ma'am, I really appreciate you bein there

SM owns Twilight

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 16: His Choice

Rosalie told Emmett the news of her pregnancy and, according to her, his face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. They agreed to watch Alicen as long as I agreed to watch Jackson the following day so they could celebrate the good news.

I talked with Jasper all week and tried to convince him to tell me what he was planning for our date but he wouldn't budge.

I had just jumped out of the shower, put my robe on and was putting my makeup on when my phone rang. I smiled as I picked it up and butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I looked at the caller ID before pressing the answer button.

"Hey handsome."

I heard laughter from the other end. "Hey darlin'. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm almost done. Rose and Emmett picked Alicen up a half hour ago and I'm getting dressed right now. Where are you?"

"Drivin' around waitin' for you to be ready."

"Well, why don't you come here and wait for me in the house?"

"Good idea. I'll be there in a minute."

I hung up the phone and curled my hair a little bit, deciding to throw some of it up. Then I heard my doorbell ring. I walked towards the sound while tightening the robe around my waist. I opened the door and gasped, my heart thumping against my chest at the sight of Jasper in Wranglers and a suit jacket. He looked like a Southern gentleman, absolutely handsome.

"Howdy," he said quietly.

I smiled and moved aside for him to come in.

"Well, I feel overdressed, but you look fantastic."

I hit him on the arm. "I'm not done yet. I was just about to put my dress on when you interrupted me. Wait here and I'll be back in a second."

"Yes ma'am."

I ran into my room and threw on my burgundy sundress and shoes, emerging from the room in a few minutes. Jasper was looking at a picture of me graduating from college when I cleared my throat.

He turned around and stopped when his eyes found me. He stared, making my cheeks darken. After a couple of seconds he cleared his throat and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. "You look absolutely stunnin' darlin', I love that color on you."

I blushed. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, cowboy."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. As it was heating up I pulled away. "If we keep doing that, we won't go do whatever you had planned."

"I'm fine with the alternative."

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly pulled away, grabbing his hand as I led him out the door, locking it behind me.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Are we going to eat?"

He nodded. "We're going to McDonalds."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Well, you asked." He opened the door and I climbed into his Dodge Ram. He shut the door behind me and ran around the cab to the driver's side and jumped in.

He drove around the city while we talked about nothing important. I loved how comfortable I was around him, even when we weren't talking. I could be myself and not worry about being judged. He was confident in himself. He handled things coolly. After what seemed like a good hour he pulled into a parking lot in front of this huge building.

He parked and jumped out of the truck and ran to open my door open for me, offering his hand which I gladly took. I didn't let go as we walked up to the building. The sign on the door said "Whitlock Music Industries" and I gasped. "This is your company?"

"One of the buildings, yes."

He led me through the door and gave me a tour of the place. The last place on the tour was his office. He opened the door and turned on the light, letting me walk in ahead of him. On a table in the middle of the room was a setting for two with a candle and a bottle of wine.

"Jasper, this is amazing."

"Thank ya. Have a seat, please."

We walked to the table and I sat down when he pulled the chair out for me. He took the wine bottle and opened it, pouring a glass for each of us. Then he went to the microwave and pulled out a container of food and set it down on the table.

I smelled the dish. "Mmm, mushroom ravioli. My favorite."

"I know. I asked Rosalie. I wanted to take you to dinner but I didn't want to take the risk of your lap getting an ice cold bath."

"That's really thoughtful, thank you."

"You're welcome darlin'," he said as he sat down across from me. "Dig in."

I put a spoonful on my plate and looked around. There was a bed in the far corner.

"Jasper, do you work late?" I asked nodding towards the bed.

He shook his head. "I traveled so much it was just easier to live here."

"This is nice."

"Thank ya, I designed it myself."

I smiled. His twang was doing crazy things to my stomach.

"Do you record here?"

He nodded. "I record some of my songs. Do you want to try?"

"Try what?"

He smiled a devilish smile. "To sing."

My face paled. "No, really. I'm not any good. Just the shower, remember?"

"Relax; I won't force you into doing it. But I would love to hear you sometime."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So what else do you have planned for tonight?"

"I'll show you when you're finished."

~*~

Once we were done with our food we walked back out to the truck.

"Since you said you haven't seen one in a long time, the next thing I'm takin' you to is a movie and I'll let you pick."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Wow, how hard it must be for you to let me pick. I might pick the chick flick or the new action movie."

"It is. But I wouldn't mind a horror show; that way when you get scared, I'll be there."

I laughed. "What, are we in high school or something?"

"Cant stop a man from wishin'."

We drove to the nearest theatre in the city. We walked up to the front hand-in-hand and he waited patiently while I looked through the choices.

I sighed. "I really can't decide."

"Between what, darlin'?"

"The action movie and the chick flick."

"I thought you were joking."

I laughed. "I was, but now I really can't pick. What do you like?"

"I like the zombie movie."

I slapped his arm and put my arms around his waist, his reflexively wrapping around mine. "No horror movie. Maybe next time you can pick that."

He sighed. "Oh, I will. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

I smiled.

"Bella?" I heard a nasal voice from behind Jasper. I looked around his shoulder to see who it was.

"Oh, crap."

"What?"

"It's Lauren, this girl I grew up with. Just ignore her, okay?"

He nodded as she came walking over.

"Hey Bella, who's your friend?" she asked, her eyes running all over his body.

I stood in front of him to block her view. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering what a hot guy like that is doing with you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Back off Lauren."

"Aw, Bella. Are you worried he might want me over you?"

"No, I'm not worried. This is more of a warning for you."

"Oh really? Why do I need a warning?"

"Because he's taken. Besides, aren't you suppose to be skanking on your friends' boyfriends?"

"What do you think I'm doing now?"

"Ah, but we're not friends so get lost." I turned back to Jasper and grabbed his hand.

"Ooh, so feisty. Glad something of that skank ass bitch best friend of yours rubbed off on you."

I turned back towards her and narrowed my eyes, releasing Jasper's hand in the process so my hands were free. "What the hell did you say?"

"You heard me. How's that bastard kid? I bet-"

I lunged and punched at her across her cheek before I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

Lauren put her hand over her red cheek and looked at me. She was shocked that I'd stood up for something. I thought about her words and lunged at her again. As I did Jasper pulled me back, turned us around and pulled me close, blocking my view while trying to simultaneously distract me and calm me down. "Ignore her darlin'. She's nothin'. Don't let her ruin our date."

I nodded and felt myself calm in his arms.

"Aw, how sweet," I heard her say.

I breathed in Jasper's smell and I felt myself calm further, I heard Lauren order her ticket. She was going to see the chick flick which made my decision easier. Then she turned around and addressed Jasper. "Care to join me? It'll be better than being with her."

"No," Jasper growled. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was pissed. "You won't be better than bein' with her. Nothin' will as far as I'm concerned. So how 'bout you get out of our damn faces?"

I heard footsteps walk away from us and I assumed she was gone. What she said hurt and I knew just then how Emmett felt when he couldn't kill Edward because I wanted to make Lauren pay. I just had to be the bigger, responsible, better person and not rip her a new one.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes and brushed away the hair that fell over his eyes. "Thank you," I murmured. He smiled encouragingly at me and I stood on my toes to give him a kiss.

He pulled away too soon for my taste and we got in line to order our tickets, his arm securely around my waist. He leaned down to my ear. "You know, I like this protective side that you have for me."

"You do?"

He nodded.

"That's good, because you're mine. And I do protect what's mine."

"As do I darlin'." He leaned down and kissed me.

We ordered our tickets for the action film but I couldn't really concentrate on the movie. I was too busy watching him out of the corner of my eye. I felt like I was in high school again. When he held my hand and absently traced circles on my wrist, my stomach did flips, and my heart skipped a beat when I caught him looking at me.

When it was finished and the lights came on he looked at me, his face full of amusement. "So how did it end?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Honestly, I was too busy watching you."

I blushed.

We walked out to the truck and he drove me home and walked me up to my porch. He stopped in front of the door and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush up against him.

"Sorry about that girl."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't make her come up to me and say all that."

"Yeah, but I still feel like I should apologize."

I looked up into his eyes. "Well on the bright side, at least a drink didn't get spilled on me."

He smiled. "Yes, I guess that makes me feel a little better." Then his face grew serious, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. It just hurt for her to talk about my best friend and my daughter like that. I don't know what came over me."

"You were protecting those you love, which is very attractive. It makes me like you even more."

I laughed and hit his arm. "Thanks."

He smiled. "I'm just bein' honest."

"And I respect your honesty." I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss.

When he pulled away he cleared his throat. "I'm supposed to be performing Friday night. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. What time?"

"How about I pick you up at seven? I'm suppose to go on around eight."

"Okay, I can't wait. I love hearing you sing."

"I'm glad to hear that darlin'. Why don't you invite Emmett and Rosalie?"

I nodded. "Okay, I'll invite Ange and Ben too. You'll have to meet them if you're gonna stick around."

"Sounds like a plan."

He brushed my hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek before putting his hand on my neck, pulling my face closer to his. I felt my heart beat loudly in my ears and my stomach jumped for joy. I reflexively closed my eyes and felt his soft lips on mine, kissing me with more passion than I had felt in close to four years. I couldn't help myself - I moaned in approval. I felt like a giddy teenager again, from my stomach to my heart. I felt gravity pull me to him and a spark ignite deep within me, stuff that I had only read about in books and never thought actually existed.

When I realized I needed to breathe, I pulled away but held onto him for balance.

"Whoa," he whispered, panting as hard as I was.

"I know."

"That was-"

"Shocking?"

"To say the least."

I smiled and he returned it, his lighting up his whole face.

"Well, I should probably go inside. I have a column due tomorrow that needs a few finishing touches. Call me later?"

"Absolutely. Good night darlin'."

"Good night cowboy."

I kissed him again and unlocked my door. I stepped inside and turned to watch him walk to his truck and once he was in he waved at me before he drove off.

I shut and locked the door and went to change before doing the final edit on the column.

Despite the Lauren incident, it was the best night of my life because as he was joking and lightening my mood something happened. In that instant, I fell in love.

~*~*~*~*~

Review please and thank ya!

Wishin ya'll and ya'lls families have a good and Merry Christmas


	17. Chapter 17: I'll Be

Here is another chapter for ya'll. I'm pretty much up to date now sadly, so now the updates wont be up so fast.

Thanks to my Beta, you always make me giggle with your comments.

SM owns all things Twilight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 17: I'll Be

Rose came over the next day to drop off Alicen and Jackson and to get the details of the date. I told her everything and when I got to the Lauren incident she was pissed but felt a little better about me decking her.

"Bye Rose, have fun on your date and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Bells, bye kids. Love you," she said as she walked out the door.

Once she left, I went to the kitchen and made the kids hot dogs and then while they were finishing up I popped some popcorn. When they finished, I threw their plates in the sink and brought the popcorn to the living room.

"Okay guys, we are going to watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"My favorite Disney movie - The Lion King."

They groaned. "Momma, the Lion King is _old_, I wanna watch something new."

"Like what?"

"Tinker Bell!"

"Ugh, no Tinker Bell, Alicen. We watch it every time you wanna watch a movie!" Jackson whined.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay!" I interjected. "We'll watch Lion King _then_ Tinker Bell. Are you two alright with that?"

They nodded and I put the movie in. It was so hard for me to not say the lines in the scene along with the characters, but I enjoyed watching the kids giggle with Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki.

When it was over I asked them how they liked it.

"It was so awesome!" Jackson exclaimed. "Simba beat Scar up! So much better than Tinker Bell!"

"Nala and Simba belong together. They had such a cute baby."

"There are plenty of older Disney movies you would like sweetie, you just need to watch them."

"Do we have anymore, Momma?"

I nodded.

"Show me!"

We spent the night having a Disney marathon and they loved it, eventually passing out during Snow White.

I covered them in blankets and settled down on the couch. I looked at my phone and saw a text that I hadn't noticed before. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach in anticipation of who it would be.

_Hey darlin', how's your night?-J_

_Pretty good. I had the kids and we watched classic Disney movies.- B_

_Aladdin is awesome- J_

_No way. Lion King is way better.- B_

_Lion King is pretty awesome as well, I have to agree. – J_

_Thank you. I can't wait till this weekend. What do you have planned to perform?- B_

_Me neither, and it's a secret. You'll find out later.- J_

_Fine, I'll wait. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow.-B_

_Goodnight darlin'-J_

_Goodnight cowboy.- B_

~*~

The next morning I got up and grabbed the blanket and my book to read while Jackson and Alicen kept sleeping. I settled on the windowsill and once again got lost in the author's world when all of a sudden the book was slammed shut on my finger. I looked up to see Alicen grinning, her dark curly hair a mess from sleep. I growled and that made her smile wider.

"Momma?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Who were you talking to last night?"

"How do you know I was talking to anyone?"

"Your phone kept beeping."

"I thought you were asleep, how did you hear that?"

"I was _pretending_," she said, like it was completely obvious.

I smiled. "Oh. I was texting Jasper, the guy I've been dating. The one who gave me the flowers."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"That's none of your business."

"So you do!"

I chuckled. "Wow, you are just like you're Mom. She did that to me every time I was dating someone I really liked."

"You miss my Mom, don't you?"

"Every day. I wish she could be here."

"Me too. When am I gonna meet him?"

"When I know things are certain between me and him."

She nodded. "Can you read me the letter?"

"Of course, sweetie."

We walked to her room and I read her letter to her. Jackson woke up shortly after and they went to play in the game room.

I stood up and put the letter back on the wall and glanced over the letter for me. "_You have always had a kind heart and I know you will find someone who has a heart like yours who will love you more than anything. You'll get over this bump in the road with Edward and find someone better; I've seen it… Good things are coming for you, just don't be afraid to answer when he comes to you. Live life to the fullest and hold nothing back, especially love."_

Instantly questions started popping in my head. Was Jasper who she was talking about? How could she have known? She couldn't have… Could she?

The doorbell rang and all my questions went on the backburner. I unlocked and opened the door to see my big brother smiling like his team had won the Super Bowl.

I smiled. "Congratulations, Daddy!"

He walked in and pulled me into one of his big bear hugs. "Thank you Auntie Bella."

I laughed. "I'm so happy for you! As soon as you find out I want to know if it's a niece or a nephew for me."

"Of course."

"Hey, are you and Rose busy this weekend? Jasper is performing at the club and he wants y'all to come with us."

"Y'all?"

I rolled my eyes and slugged his arm. "Shut up. Things rub off."

He laughed and rubbed his arm. "Ow, you shouldn't beat up on your big brother."

"Yeah, well, I thought my big brother could take care of himself."

"Oh, I can. Speaking of you punching people, I heard about the Mallory incident."

I shrugged. "She shouldn't have said what she did."

"I'm proud of you, Bells. I like it when you don't take crap from people."

"Thanks."

"Daddy!" I heard Jackson yell from behind me. He ran over and jumped into Emmett's arms.

"Hey, son. Where's your cousin?"

"She's coming."

"Uncle Emmy!" Alicen yelled across the hall, copying Jackson and running to Emmett.

Emmett rolled his eyes at his nickname but scooped Alicen into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"So are you coming?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there."

"Okay."

"Alright, let's go." He turned to walk out the door with both Jackson and Alicen.

"Hey, you're not taking her. We have things to do."

He sighed. "Fine." He set them both down and they ran into the living room to get Jackson's things together.

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. I think we are gonna tell him later today. Oh, just so you know, when we find out the sex, Rose wants a family get together and she'll probably have you invite Jazz."

"When is she supposed to find out?"

"The doctor says she is farther along than they originally thought, and she's showing, so we're supposed to go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Okay. Morning sickness?"

"Depends on the morning."

"Okay, just let me know what she says."

"Will do."

~*~

I called Angela and told her about Jasper performing and she agreed that she would be there, waiting in the VIP section.

I dropped Alicen off at my parents' for the weekend and went home to get ready for Jasper, who arrived a short time after.

"So what's the plan for tonight, cowboy?" I asked as we drove to Eclipsed Moon.

He smiled and entwined his fingers with mine. "We are goin' to eat with your family and friends. Let them get to know me. Then we are goin' back to my place to watch Supernatural."

"Sounds like fun."

We arrived at the club and walked straight past the bouncers and up to the VIP section. Angela came running over with Ben on her heels.

"Hi guys! Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem. Ange, Ben, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper, Angela and Ben."

"Hi Jasper. Will you be accompanying Bella to our wedding?"

I gasped. "Angela!"

"What? He should come."

"I would be happy to. I gotta go up and perform but would y'all go out to a late dinner with us after?"

Angela nodded and Ben answered. "Of course."

"Okay, I'll see y'all after." He waved to them and pulled me off to the side.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Bye baby, good luck."

"Thank you, darlin'," he said as he pulled me into a kiss.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and we turned to see who it was. Rosalie was standing in front of Emmett with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Hi."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Rose."

Jasper smiled and shook Emmett's hand and kissed Rosalie on the cheek. "I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go set up. I'll see y'all after." He turned and ran down the stairs.

"What's 'after'?"

"After he performs we're going out to eat."

"Gotcha. Any idea what he's singing?"

"Nope, he won't tell me."

We walked over to Angela and Ben and talked for a bit. I looked down over the crowd that was by the stage and spotted familiar black hair. I rolled my eyes and Rosalie noticed.

"Who are you looking at, Bells?"

"Maria. See her by the stage?"

"I do. You should set her straight. Maybe even deck her like you did Mallory."

Angela gasped. "You decked Lauren?"

I nodded. "She provoked me to do it. She was talking trash about Aly and Alicen and I punched her."

"Wow. I never thought you had it in you."

I rolled my eyes. "I need some water; what about you?"

They both nodded and we walked to the bar to get the bottles.

"So, tell me, Bella… Do you love him?" Rosalie asked.

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know who."

I tried to hide my smile, but I was failing. "That is none of your business." I paid for the water and walked away from them.

"You do!" Angela and Rosalie squealed.

I hushed them.

"Does he?" Angela asked.

"I don't know."

"I think he does," Rosalie said.

"You don't know that."

"Oh, anyone can see it when he's around you. You two are oogly eyed for each other."

"Still, nothing is set in stone until he says he does."

Rosalie opened her mouth but closed it when the announcement came on that Jasper was coming on stage. I ran to the window of the room and watched him walk on and sit on his stool and strum the a few chords on his guitar to make sure it was in tune.

"He will," Rosalie whispered behind me.

"You don't know-"

"Mark my words, Bella McCarty."

Jasper looked up at me and winked. I waved and blew him a kiss which made him chuckle.

"Consider them marked, sister of mine."

Jasper looked around the room and spoke into the microphone. "I'm only gonna sing one song for y'all tonight and that song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Bella." He looked back at me and smiled then started strumming the guitar, the first chords making the crowd of women erupt in cheers.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
_

I couldn't stop watching him. He moved everyone and he really got into performing. I tore my eyes away from him and saw the crowd swaying with the music. I wrapped my arms around Rose and Angela's waists and swayed with them.

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  


The place erupted in voices singing with him.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older, _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
_

His eyes met mine as he sang the last two lines.

_  
The greatest fan of your life.  
The greatest fan of your life._

He winked and put the guitar down before taking a bow. As he walked off the stage I saw Maria take his arm. She wouldn't let go as he tried to pull away.

"Are you kidding me? He just sang a song for his _girlfriend_ and she still jumps at him. Unbelievable."

I turned on my heel and walked to the stairs. I heard Rosalie behind me. "I may be pregnant but there is no way in _hell_ I'm gonna miss this."

We walked downstairs and I found Jasper against a wall, blocked in by her. "Maria, leave me alone or else."

"Oh, baby, don't be like that. You were just using your 'girlfriend' to make me jealous. I understand."

"Are you insane?"

"Get her Bella!" I heard from behind me.

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me."

Jasper looked relieved.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, with _my_ boyfriend."

"He was mine first sweetheart, so why don't you leave us alone?"

"He was never yours, _honey,_ so why don't you back the hell off my boyfriend before I make you?"

"Excuse me?"

"He never wanted you. Get the damn hint and go find someone else to stalk."

"Why, you little bitch."

She came at me ready to grab my throat when she was suddenly pulled away. I looked up to see that Emmett had grabbed her waist and pulled her off the ground while the bouncers were coming towards us.

"No one touches my little sister, got me?"

Maria started kicking and Jasper grabbed her legs and they handed her to the bouncers who kicked her out of the club.

I watch them escort her out and then I felt arms around my waist. "Thank you, darlin'. I love it when you stand up for what's yours," he murmured in my ear.

"Well, I don't share."

He kissed my neck. "I'm glad. Neither do I."

I turned my head and kissed him and once again Rosalie cleared her throat. I groaned and looked at her.

"Ihop?" she asked.

I laughed. "We'll meet you there. Tell Angela and Ben too, please."

We arrived at Ihop before everyone else and waited outside for them. My arms were wrapped around his waist and he was hugging me close.

"Thank you for the song. I loved it."

He smiled. "I'm glad. Thank you for standing up for me."

"Well, I'm just glad it didn't get physical."

"Me too. I was glad Em was there to pull her away because if anything did happen, I probably would have pulled you away instead."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to touch her or give her any reason to think that I was behind her, but she was in my way to you and I would protect you in any way, even if it's puttin' myself in the crossfire."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I-"

"Oh, food! Come on lovebirds, the pregnant lady needs to eat!" Rosalie interrupted.

I pushed away and pulled him inside behind me, wondering what he was going to say, but I quickly brushed it off.

As we ate, we exchanged stories and laughed. Everyone was relaxed with one another. Jasper fitted right in with my friends and family and I was a little relieved.

We all separated and Jasper drove me to his office/apartment and we settled on the couch and watched 'Supernatural'.

After the first disc he turned to me. "So, what did ya think?"

"It was good. I can see why you like it. The brothers' bond and stuff is awesome and they are funny, especially Dean. Oh, and Dean is cute! Thank you for showing me. So we should watch more of my new crush."

Jasper growled and I giggled. He launched across the couch and grabbed me, making me laugh louder.

"I don't share."

I laughed. "Jealous, cowboy?"

"Maybe."

Then he stared at me and my laughing stopped. His eyes were smoldering. I realized our position. He was hovering on top of me. He slowly leaned down and captured my lips. Instantly, I got hot all over, my heart thumping in my chest. I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer; he slipped his tongue into my mouth. We kissed, tongues dancing together, until we needed air and pulled away, panting.

He cleared his throat. "Um, sorry."

"Don't be. Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. What time?"

"Six?"

"Okay. Want to watch some more shows?"

I nodded and he stood up and replaced the disc. He laid back down behind me and put his arm around my waist, pulling me flush up against his chest. We watched 'Supernatural' until we fell asleep and it was the best night sleep I'd ever had.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Review and tell me what you think please and thank you.


	18. Chapter 18: Dinner and Confessions

Here is the next one, sadly, I'm up to date.

Thanks to my awesome Betas

SM owns Twilight

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 18: Dinner and Confessions

I woke up the next morning, in Jasper's arms, with kisses being fanned all over my face and neck.

"Good mornin' darlin'," he whispered against my lips before kissing them.

I smiled and yawned. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's a little after ten."

I stretched and sat up. "I need to go check on Alicen and get some things ready for tonight, which means you need to take me home."

He grimaced and stretched. "I don't wanna."

"Too bad, honey," I chuckled.

"Can't you just stay here?"

"No, I need to check on my daughter and Rose because she's going to the doctor today, and I'm cooking you dinner tonight so I need to go to the store."

He sighed and pouted. "Fine, but I'll be over before six."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Fine."

I hated to leave him but things needed to be done. He finally stood up and took my hand as we walked out to the truck. He drove me home in comfortable conversation and walked me to the door.

"You don't need to walk me to the door you know," I said laughing. "It's daytime, no one can get me, although my neighbors will see my not-so-subtle walk of shame, and it looks weird for the reason for the walk to be with me."

"Yes, but I do need to walk you to the door for the goodnight kiss."

"It's not night time."

"Okay, technically. Then for the good mornin' kiss." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed and nodded. "Okay, you win."

"Yes, I love winning," he said as he leaned in to give me the kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay."

I walked in and turned to watch him leave. When he was gone, I locked the door and went to take a shower, grabbing some clothes on the way. Out and dressed in under thirty minutes, I picked out my outfit for that night, a simple burgundy spaghetti-strap sundress, and set it on my bed before grabbing my keys and purse and walking out to the car.

I called Rose and left a message for her to call me when she got out of the doctor's as I drove to my parents'. I pulled into the drive and Alicen came flying out of the door towards me.

"Momma!" she yelled as she jumped into my arms.

"Hi baby! Are you having fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yup. Gramma said you were stopping by to see me but then you have another date with Jasper tonight. Did you have fun last night?"

"Of course."

"You didn't do anything I wouldn't do, did you?"

"Excuse you, little miss. Where did you hear that?"

"Auntie Rose."

I laughed. "Of course you did. No, but that is none of your business. Go inside; I'll follow."

"Jackson's here, Momma! Uncle Emmett dropped him off this morning."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. How long are you staying?"

"Not very long sweetie. There are errands I need to run but I wanted to check on you."

"Oh, okay."

"Hi Bella," Esme called as we walked in the door.

"Hi Mom. Where's Dad?"

"At the hospital, of course."

"Right. Have you heard from Rose and Em?"

"No, have you?"

"Not yet. Are you sure you don't mind watching her again tonight?"

"Of course I don't mind. I love spending time with her. She reminds me so much of Alice. I remember when you two had this crazy idea to make cookies by yourselves. They looked awful but didn't taste so bad."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that. She started to call you Mom instead of Mrs. Cullen or Esme the day before. You were the only mother figure she had."

"I'm glad she had one though. I was more than happy to take her as one of my own. She lived here most of the time anyway. Her father would often call to see if I could watch her when he was busy with things. Alice was spirited and I think her father liked having some time to himself. Bad as that may sound, he did love his daughter - he was just overwhelmed with everything."

"Even though he raised her? They moved here when she was five."

"Yes, and that poor man looked bad. He had horrible health problems, ones that he hid from Alice. His wife was gone but he still had his child, which was something to live for." She shook her head and sighed. "I found out when they moved here. He'd had problems with his heart since he was in his late twenties. He was supposed to die a lot sooner than he did. Alice was his main reason for staying as long as he did. He loved her more than his own life and hated to leave her, but he needed to go to the doctor and rest, which was why I was more than happy to take her. I was just happy she had you. You accepted her as a best friend and made her a sister and loved her as one, even accepting her child as your own."

"I wouldn't change that ever. Alicen has changed my life for the better, just like Alice did."

Esme smiled. "I know. You have a big heart my dear. I don't think even you know how big. You loved some who didn't deserve it, like Edward, and even some who do, like Jasper."

I looked up into her eyes, startled. "How did you know I loved Jasper?"

"Mother's intuition. This is the happiest I have ever seen you. He is definitely something."

"He is. I should probably go. Thank you for watching Alicen again."

"You're welcome. Have fun tonight."

"I will, thanks. Love you."

"Love you too, Bells."

I walked into the living room where Alicen and Jackson were playing and stood by the front door.

"Bye Alicen. Bye Jackson."

They looked up from their blocks for a second.

"Bye Momma."

"Bye Aunt Bella."

They looked back down at their blocks.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?"

They giggled and stood up to run to me and planted big wet kisses on my cheek.

"Ugh, thanks. Love you too. I'll see you later." I kissed them both and walked out the door.

~*~

I got home and unloaded the groceries quickly. As I was getting ready for the evening, Rose called and I stubbed my toe on the dresser getting to the phone.

I flipped it open. "Shit, what? Hello?"

"Well, hello to you too sis. Did you injure yourself again?"

I rubbed my toe. "Maybe."

I could hear laughter from the other end.

I sighed. "What happened at the doctor?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"I think I'll just tell you tomorrow over lunch?"

"You made me stub my damn toe getting to the phone to tell me that you will just tell me the news tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll pick you up at noon. Love you!"

"You too," I said as she hung up.

I curled my hair a little, which was a task as I was also icing and elevating my foot, and once I was done so was the throbbing. I threw on the sundress and went to go cook dinner.

As I walked into the living room, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door to open it and pulled Jasper in. He looked absolutely adorable in jeans and a button up shirt with a single red rose. He set the rose down and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me up for a kiss.

"Howdy, darlin'."

"Hi, babe."

I took his hand and led him to the kitchen to start dinner.

~*~

Standing in front of the stove, I could feel Jasper's eyes on my back. I turned around and smiled. He returned it, so I turned back and kept going with the sauce. As I stirred and checked the pasta, I felt arms snake around my waist and lips press against my neck, making me lose focus on what I was doing, and focus on him.

His lips traveled up and down my neck from my ear lobe to shoulder. I released the stirring spoon and turned around in his arms to face him. His hands pressed into my lower back as he pulled me closer to him. He kissed my lips and then along my jaw line to my ear.

"Thank you for making dinner darlin', although I'm not really hungry for food any more," he said huskily.

I faintly heard the click of the stove top heaters going off before he picked me up and set me on the counter, placing himself between my legs. His hand rested on my neck as he kissed my lips then moved back down while his other hand moved from my knee, up over my thigh and around to the small of my back.

He pulled me closer then, spreading my legs wider so I could feel him right where I wanted him. He kissed my neck down to my shoulder, pulling the strap of my dress away for access. As I moved my hips a little he groaned and put his hand under my ass. He picked me up off the counter, keeping me as close as possible, and headed for my bedroom.

~*~

We laid in bed facing each other, his hand softly rubbing my side from my rib down to my hip.

This topped the best nights with him. He was amazing, making me feel whole.

He sighed and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead before he pulled back to look into my eyes. "I love you, darlin'," he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too, cowboy." He smiled and kissed me again, then pulled me flush up against his body and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

~*~*~*~*~

There ya go, a little backstory on Alice.

I'm writing as much as I can so I can update as much as possible, but of course life likes to rear its ugly head and halt progress.

Review please and thanks!


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected

Howdy my lovely readers! I have another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!

SM owns all things Twilight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 19 : Unexpected

I woke up in a state of complete happiness. I hadn't felt this way in… forever. I didn't feel this way with Edward or any of the other guys I had dated. Yes, I had loved Edward but loving Jasper was different, fulfilling I guess, and having it returned was beyond my biggest dreams.

Jasper's arm was around my waist and I could feel his breath on my neck, but I didn't want to open my eyes, I wanted to stay in this euphoria forever. But then I felt his lips on my neck and I knew I had to face the inevitable. We had lives to get back to and Rose was supposed to be coming over for lunch.

I turned towards him. "Good morning," I said drowsily.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good mornin' darlin', sleep well?"

I smiled and nodded before glancing at the clock and groaning. Rosalie was gonna be here in a bit, which meant we had to get up, and I really didn't want to.

He sighed. "Come on honey, it's time to start the day."

I groaned and stretched. "I don't want to."

"Neither do I," he said as his arm tightened around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a chaste kiss which progressively grew to more. After a few minutes I pulled back gasping for breath and he started kissing down my neck to my chest.

I chuckled. "Easy there, cowboy. We need to get up, remember? Any more of that and we won't be leaving here any time soon."

"Promise?"

I laughed. "It's a statement of fact, but we do have to get up. Rosalie will be here in a little less than an hour."

"Then let's just lay here for ten minutes."

"Okay, _ten_ minutes."

He turned to lay on his back but kept hold of me. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at him. I watched as his face slowly grew serious, a crease in his brow forming from concentrating on something. Then he turned to look at me and his whole face transformed into something else, like adoration.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

He smiled. "You."

"What about me?"

"Bella, I have had several relationships in my life, some women I've loved. But I have never felt anythin' close to what I feel about you. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you now. I love you so much, to where I hate being away from you, and I'm excited to see you. My stomach gets butterflies, and my heart skips beats whenever I just look at you. I'm completely lost in you."

I smiled. "Me too. I love you, I have for a while now. Every time I think about you, I can't help but smile. You and Alicen are all I think about and I would love for you to meet her."

"I would love to."

We lay in bed for a few minutes until we finally decided to get up and dressed. While he was in the shower, I went into the kitchen to clean up the food that hadn't been eaten. After rinsing the last dish, I felt him behind me, then felt his arms snake around my waist.

"It's time for me to go darlin'."

I groaned. "I know, but I don't like it."

"Me neither. But have fun with Rosalie."

"Of course."

He took my hand and we walked to the door. Before he went, he turned and kissed me. "I'll call you later, okay?" he said when he pulled away.

I nodded. "Okay."

He smiled. "I love you."

I smiled in return. "I love you too."

It was amazing how just hearing him say those three little words meant so much. He left and I locked the door as I usually did. Rose had a key and she always used it to get in, so I went back to clean the bedroom a bit. After a while I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I shouted from my room. Weird. I guessed Rose had forgotten her keys.

I called to Rose as I walked to open the door, "Hey did you forget your-" I stopped.

This wasn't Rose, and I couldn't do anything but stare open-mouthed at the person in front of me.

"Bella," he said.

I shut my mouth. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

I stood in the doorway scrutinizing him until I finally stood aside and let him past. What the hell was he doing here?

"Thank you," he said.

We stood in the living room, me just staring at him while he tried to figure out what to say.

"You look good, Bella."

"Thanks," I whispered, still watching him.

He cleared his throat and looked around. "This place hasn't changed."

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

He looked down at his feet. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted and ask you to take me back."

Was he serious? "Edward, it's been _three years_. You walked out on me when I needed you most."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was stupid and I regret doing that. I should have stayed."

"But you didn't. You weren't there in the hospital when I lost my best friend and when my brother, your best friend had his kid. You didn't give a shit about anyone but yourself."

"I know."

"And I had a little girl to take care of, which I did. She's such a beautiful, smart child."

"She wasn't yours to take care of."

"In my eyes she was, and I'm glad I did. I have no regrets."

He looked at me and walked closer. "I'm sorry. Please give me another chance."

"I can't. I found someone else."

"Someone else?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"And you love him?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I do, with all my heart."

He pulled away and started pacing, his hand running through his hair.

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him. "Did you really think I would stay single all these years; that I would wait here for you?"

"I hoped maybe. Okay, yes, I did."

"Why the hell did you think that?" I asked, a little pissed that he thought I was that pathetic.

"Because you were a mom. Not many guys go for that. I wouldn't."

"Really, Edward? Are you that damn shallow?"

"Shallow?"

"Yes, shallow. Let me ask you this: how many women in these three years have you had?"

No answer.

"That many, huh? And you couldn't find anyone that you really wanted so you came back here? Is that it? Please, I'm not that pathetic."

"Bella. I'm sorry, I-"

"No, let me ask this: if you wouldn't go for a Mom, then why are you here?"

No answer.

"Edward, leave please."

"Bella-"

"No. Get out."

The door opened behind him and he turned to see Rosalie walk in. He shook his head and she stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here, skip?" she asked incredulous.

"Skip?"

"Yes. Skip. You skipped out of town when you were needed most. Now why the hell are you here?"

"To talk to Bella."

"And we're done, so you can leave now," I said.

He turned to Rose. "Well, I see you have another bun in the oven. Congratulations."

"Bite me," she said. "You weren't here before. You can do the same now as you did then."

"Wow, I forgot how much I missed your sparkling personality. I see why my best friend loved you so much."

"He's not your best friend. Actually, he wants to kick your ass for what you did. Maybe I should call him; he'd be here real quick. I'll keep 911 on standby for after he's finished."

Edward's eyes widened. Then he looked at me.

"Get out and don't come back, or I will let my brother have his fun with you. And you would deserve it."

"Bella, I-"

"Out!"

He dropped his head and left.

Before Rose shut the door she called out, "Goodbye, skip." She shut the door and turned to me with a 'what the hell' look on her face.

"I don't even know," I said as I went back to my room to get my wallet.

~*~

We went to my favorite Italian place in Port Angeles. Once we were at our table I asked, "What happened at the doctor's?"

She smiled. "Oh, I love it when you cut the crap."

I rolled my eyes and she laughed. "I'm five months along. We got to hear the heartbeat and we found out I'm having a girl."

"Oh my gosh, Rose, that's great!"

"Yeah, we haven't thought of a name but we want to tell everyone this weekend. We're having a party. You should invite Jasper."

"I will." I smiled.

Rose gasped. "I know that smile. What happened last night?"

"He told me he loved me."

"Bella, that's awesome!"

"I know, I'm so happy. Rose, I'm not even joking, he makes me feel whole. He's the real deal for me."

"So when is he meeting Alicen?"

"At the party along with everyone else."

She nodded.

"Hey Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"About Edward, he-"

"I know what he came over for. He finally realized what he did was wrong too late, Jasper won, end of story."

I nodded. "Thank you, sis."

"You're welcome. You have a big heart, sister of mine, to the point where you won't let your brother have fun beating the crap out of the guy who broke your heart."

"I know, but if he comes back, Emmett can have fun."

"I'll bring the camcorder. We could post it on YouTube."

We laughed as the waiter brought our food.

~*~

I picked up Alicen from Esme's and the poor girl passed out by the time we headed for home, so I called Jasper.

He answered on the first ring, "Howdy darlin'."

"Hi cowboy, what are you doing?"

"Watching this new show I rented and waiting for your call."

I smiled. "What's the show?"

"Sons of Anarchy. We'll watch it later, it's pretty good."

"Okay."

"How was lunch with Rose?"

"It was good. She's having a party this weekend. Are you busy?"

"Nope, I'll be there."

"Good. I want you to meet Alicen."

"I'd be more than happy to."

I pulled into the drive and parked. "Okay, well, I just got home and Alicen's asleep so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Goodnight darlin' I love you."

"I love you too babe, and goodnight."

When I hung up, I heard a voice from behind me. "He loves you?"

I jumped. "Alicen, I thought you were asleep."

"Nope."

"You're good."

"Mm-hmm. I get to meet him this weekend?"

"Yes, now let's get inside. You need to go to sleep for real."

She pouted. "Okay, lemme out of my seat and I'll go to bed, but I want Momma's letter read first."

"Deal, then straight to bed love, no playing."

She smiled, "'kay."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sobriquet is my awesome beta on this story, she takes my whining. Look her up and check out her story Blind Faith, it's quite good.

Review and let me know what you think please and thank you


	20. Chapter 20: Realizations

Alright ya'll, here is what ya'll have been waiting for… maybe? We'll find out!

FYI; School is starting up for me again and I'm taking 3 –ology classes so my uploads and all that may be VERY slow and I apologize. I always hate waiting for a story I love to upload another chapter and I'm _sorry_! But that's life and as much as I love writing and having these stories (and there will be more from me ) come out of my head and give me a little escape, I do need to do the whole college thing and get my degree :/ it happens, hehe.

Anywho! Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 20 Realizations

JPOV

Rosalie and Emmett's party at Bella's house was today and I was nervous, completely nervous. But that's what happens when you meet the love of your life's parents and daughter. I've met girlfriend's parents before, but this was different. I wasn't just meetin' random people I would never speak to again later in my life, this was it, _Bella_ was it for me and I wanted her parents and her daughter especially to like me.

I was runnin' late because I spent way too long in the closet trying to figure out what to wear then realized that they ain't gonna like me for my fashion sense, so I just settled on the closest Wranglers and shirt and ran out the door. The whole way there I was sayin' a little prayer that they wouldn't immediately hate me once they saw me, like past parents have, and the closer I got, the more nervous I became.

I arrived at her house and parked the truck and tried to settle my nerves a bit. When I looked back up to the house I saw Bella walkin' out to me, so I turned off the truck and jumped out to meet her.

She walked up and kissed me, "Hi babe, are you ready?"

I nodded quickly.

She laughed. "No you're not. Maybe this will help," she said as she wrapped her arms around me, which I instinctively returned. "I love you cowboy, I know they will too," she whispered. I instantly felt better, because being enveloped in her love usually makes me feel like I could jump a building much less get to know the family.

She pulled away, "ready now?"

I smiled and nodded and she led me to the door. Midway I stopped and pulled her to me again and gave her a kiss. "Thank you darlin' and I love you too." She smiled and as we walked closer, the nerves reared its ugly front again, but when I reached for the door it swung open and there was Emmett, big goofy grin and all, and those nerves were shot to hell.

"Well it's about damn time, I thought you weren't ever gonna come in."

"Thanks man."

"No problem bro, glad you can make it."

"Me too."

"Emmett, you know my boyfriend Jasper don't you?" Bella asked.

"Ya, known him for years, and now he's with my baby sister. Brave man."

I smiled. "Hell, I would've dated her a lot sooner if you introduced me."

"Maybe if I'd known you were her type… nah I still wouldn't have." He clapped me on the shoulder, "don't hurt her."

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay," Bella said suddenly. "Thanks for the scare tactic Em."

Emmett grinned. "Thanks for ruining our moment Bells."

"Anytime. Now can you quit blocking the doorway?"

"I could, but what would be the fun in that?"

Bella smiled back at him deviously, "Rose!"

All the humor left Emmett's face as Rose's voice came from behind him, "Emmett, move and let them in."

"Yes baby," he said as he moved out of the way.

"Thank you," Bella said sweetly as we passed.

"I'll get you back."

Bella laughed. "Not likely, you've been saying that for years."

We walked into the livin' room where Rosalie was talkin' to an older couple who I assumed was Bella's parents. The woman had honey colored hair and reminded me of my own Momma, sweet smile with lovin' eyes for her children, by blood or by marriage. The man had blonde hair and was obvious by his body language that he adored his wife and was very proud of his family. As we walked in they both stood and walked over.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jasper. Jasper this is my Mom, Esme and my Dad, Carlisle."

I held out my hand to Carlisle and he took it, "nice to meet you sir."

He smiled. "Please, call me Carlisle."

I nodded. "Carlisle." I turned to Esme and held out my hand, "nice to meet you too ma'am."

She grinned and gave me a hug. "You can call me Esme; ma'am makes me feel old, even if it's a sign of respect. And I am glad to finally meet you."

When she pulled away I felt Bella put her hand in mine. "Are you ready to meet Alicen?"

"Definitely."

She led me down the hall to Alicen's room. "Alicen I want you to meet someone," she said as we walked in.

"Okay."

Bella picked her up and hoisted her on her hip. "This is Jasper. Jasper, Alicen."

"Howdy Alicen."

"Hi."

Alicen was a cute child. She had dark curly hair with familiar blue eyes that I couldn't place.

A dark haired child came runnin' in and grabbed Bella's jeans. "Auntie Bella, Mommy said she wants to see you."

"Okay. Jasper this is Jackson, Emmett and Rose's son. Jackson, this is my boyfriend Jasper."

"Hi Jasper."

I smiled. This kid was like a little Emmett, a dark haired brown eyed jokester in the making who will be a great big brother.

"Do you mind watching them for a minute?" Bella asked.

"No I don't."

She left the room and I sat back and watched Jackson and Alicen play with blocks and toys. Alicen, I noticed, was really calm for a toddler. She's a leader, guiding Jackson on where their imaginations are goin' with their toys, yet didn't freak out when he didn't follow her exact directions. I'm not an expert on children but there is somethin' about this little girl. I couldn't see any of Bella in her, but then Bella never said that Alicen was adopted.

I looked around the room and saw this decorated ceramic pot. The picture beside it looked familiar. I walked over to take a closer look. The woman in it had the same shade of hair as Alicen, and looked really familiar, though I couldn't place exactly how.

"Hey Alicen, who's this?"

"That's my Momma."

"I thought Bella was you're Momma."

"She is. But that Momma had me."

So this was Alicen's biological Mom which explains why she doesn't look like Bella. How do I know this woman? The last time I saw Emmett before I started datin' Bella was at his and Rose's weddin'. I met someone there, had slutty wedding sex. That was it. I met Alicen's Mom. Now wait, Rose and Em got married less than four years ago.

I suddenly got a shiver down my spine. "Alicen, how old are you?"

"I'm three."

Okay, so if she was carried to term that would be nine extra months plus those three years… That would be right around the time of the weddin'. Oh shit.

My Momma always told me when I was younger I was unusually calm instead of hyped up on energy like the other kids, just like Alicen is, and from the picture Alicen's Momma has straight dark hair, Alicen has the same shade of hair but curly, like mine. Those familiar blue eyes, I recognize them because I look at them in the mirror every mornin'. Shit. Could Alicen be my kid?

"Hey guys, lets go into the living room. We have some news to tell everyone." Emmett said suddenly.

The kids jumped up and raced out of the door.

"Jazz?"

I turned around.

"Hell man you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Sorta. That woman, what's her name?"

"That's Alice, Bella's best friend. She died giving birth to Alicen. Why?"

"I knew her. I slept with her at you're weddin'."

"That was you?"

"Yes and I think… I think I might be Alicen's Dad."

"Emmett!" we heard from down the hall.

"Just a second." He called back then turned to me. "Get your shit together man, we'll talk about this after me and Rose makes the announcement."

"But what about Bella? I don't want to lose her and this could-"

"Stop. Rose will keep Bella busy while we talk and you definitely need to talk. Now wipe that look off your face and let's go."

As we walked down the hall I did the best I could to look normal, but what could you do when you just find out that you could be a parent? So the scared shitless look wasn't fully gone as we walked into the livin' room with everyone else.

Emmett ran over to Rose and sat down while I stood over by Bella.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I lied lamely, yet she kept watchin' me like I was gonna explode or somethin'.

"So we went to the doctor the other day and have some great news to tell everyone. Jackson is gonna have a little sister." Rose announced.

Esme came runnin' over to her as Emmett came walkin' to me. "Oh sweetheart that's great, have you picked out names?"

"No not yet…"

"Hey sis I'm gonna steal your boyfriend for a couple hours, 'kay?" Emmett said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Okay, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, darlin'."

She smiled a little then turned to Emmett. "Be nice."

He grinned. "Always."

We walked out to the backyard and sat in a couple chairs by the lake.

"Talk to me man; tell me how you think you're Alicen's dad." Emmett said.

I sighed. "Remember your weddin'?"

He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Right, of course you do. Well at your weddin' I met someone for some-"

"Slutty wedding sex?"

"Yeah. Well I met Alicen's mom."

"Alice."

I nodded. "A little mental math and the timeline seems right. I wouldn't think it possible until I saw Alicen. That kid has my eyes Em. I don't know what to do. Bella means everythin' to me and I don't wanna lose her or her to think that she's losin' Alicen."

"You just gotta talk to her Jazz. She'll understand, maybe not right away but she will."

I nodded. "Yeah, I hope she will. I love her so much I can't stand to be away from her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Hey, Em, what happened with Alice?"

He looked out over the lake. "Well she was sick for a while, then found out it was morning sickness. The pregnancy was normal, nothing seemed wrong. But when she went into delivery things went south. She had intolerable pain and uncontrollable bleeding. She died once Alicen was out. The doctor said it was from an aneurism. Bella was there through the whole time. I've never seen her so scared."

"Shit."

"Ya, she had to be escorted out and when they told us the news she passed out. She was devastated but what made it worse was that her boyfriend wasn't there for her when she needed him most." He shook his head in disgust. "Anyway, Alice gave everything she had to Bella, including Alicen and my sister refused to give up the only thing she had left of her best friend."

"What happened with the boyfriend?"

"Edward? When Bella came home with the baby he flipped. They got into a huge fight and he left."

"Unbelievable."

"I know. I still want to pummel his ass. But the thing about my sister is, she has a big heart. It's been bruised from guys hurting her but it seems you healed those bruises. You are good for her, and I think she knows that. Don't underestimate her, Bella's strong, she can handle anything, but she's been through enough. Do what you gotta do, but if I was you, I'd figure out a way to make it work for her."

"I don't wanna take Alicen."

"Let her know that, but you need to tell her soon."

"So what do you think I should do?"

He sighed. "I don't know. But I do know a secret like that can eat at a man and if you wait to tell her, it will make things worse for both of you."

"So I should tell her tonight?"

"It'd probably be best, man. Just be there for her if she needs you, you know? Be yourself and follow her lead once you tell her. She loves you and it isn't your fault that you didn't know you had a daughter. Just be upfront with everything and you both should be fine. I'm here to talk if you need it."

"Thanks, Em. I didn't know you were so wise."

He laughed. "I've learned a few things growing up. That and it helps you that I'm close with my sister. You want a beer?"

"Definitely."

We went inside and grabbed a beer, which I chugged. I did need to tell her everythin', I knew that but I was scared shitless. I would be crushed if things didn't work out but Emmett was right – waitin' would make it worse so the sooner the better, and I thought the best time would be when everyone left and Alicen was asleep… I just hoped she took it well.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shout out to my amazing Beta, Sobriquett; you are amazing ma'am and you do have some of my heart all the way across the sea .

Speaking of beta, I help with her story, Blind Faith and it's really good so ya'll should check it out and see what's doing. Here's the link:

.net/s/5335754/1/Blind_Faith

Now back to me, :D. Review all my lovely readers and tell me you're thoughts. I LOVE reading them as well as ya'lls praises, they do make a bad day _so _much better, so please review and tell me what's doing.


	21. Chapter 21: Panic

I Love all my readers! Seriously all ya'lls comments make my day. And since the last chapter was kind of a cliffie, here is the next. Happy Friday ya'll.

SM owns Twilight; sadly I don't.. but I'll live

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 21 Panic

BPOV

I was worried about Jasper. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what. I left him to watch the kids and when Emmett went to get them he looked completely scared. I wondered if Emmett had said something to him, but Emmett threatened him in a way earlier and it didn't faze him.

After the announcement, Emmett and Jasper went outside to talk, so I was trying to keep myself busy and not worry too much. I found comfort in talking to Esme until they came in. Jasper looked better, but he also looked like he needed to get something off his chest. He and Em grabbed a beer and not long after, Emmett decided to call it a night, so everyone dispersed leaving me, Alicen and Jasper alone.

"Okay Alicen, time for bed," I said.

"I'm not tired."

"I don't care, it's time for bed."

"Fine," she huffed and headed for her room.

"Alicen, what do you say to Jasper?"

She turned around and ran to him and gave him a quick hug. "Nice to meet you, Jasper. 'Night."

It took him a moment to respond but he finally hugged her back, a little wide-eyed from surprise. "Nice to meet ya too, Alicen. And goodnight, darlin'."

Alicen walked to me smiling and grabbed my hand for me to follow her. "Momma?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Does he say that to you too?"

"Yes, he does."

"Is that why you like him so much?"

"That's part of it."

"I like him too, Momma. He'd be a good Daddy to me."

Suddenly I got this weird feeling, the same feeling I had when Alice would tell me what would happen before it did. "Honey, why did you say that?"

She shrugged her little shoulders and ran to her room.

Knowing I wouldn't get answers from her, I tucked her in bed and walked back out to the living room where I had left Jasper, but something about him was off.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

He took my hand and turned to face me. "Bella, I have somethin' to tell you, somethin' that I just found out, but first I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I never want to hurt you."

Crap, what could it be? My heart started pounding in my chest. "Jasper, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"This whole thing is scary to me darlin', but you need to know that I think…" He looked up to the ceiling trying to find the words.

I looked down at my hands enveloped in his. "Just tell me," I whispered.

"I think I might be Alicen's biological dad."

My heart stopped. "What?" I breathed. "Why do you think that?"

"When I was watchin' her and Jackson, I noticed some things about her that are similar to me. Then I saw the picture by the urn. I remembered that I met that girl at Emmett and Rose's weddin' and..."

Suddenly, I remembered back to the wedding when Alice came up to me to leave with "a very cute blue-eyed hottie with curly blonde hair".

Jasper had gorgeous blue eyes and curly hair.

I pulled my hands out of his and covered my mouth while staring into his eyes, those same blue eyes that were in my daughter.

"Oh my, you were the guy Alice hooked up with."

"Yes, but Bella-"

"Alicen has your eyes. Why didn't I see it before?"

He took my hands again. "Bella, baby, I don't wanna take her away from you. I just felt that this needed to be said, that you should know the truth. Are you okay?"

"Um, I don't know. I think I just need some time to process everything…" I whispered

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No. I'd like to be alone, thanks."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Are we okay?"

I didn't know how to answer him. I wanted to say that we would be fine but I needed to clear my head, so I just gave him the best smile I could muster up.

He smiled back. "Call me tomorrow when you're ready?"

I nodded and he kissed me as he headed for the door and left.

~*~

I didn't really sleep that night. My mind was racing. So while waiting for Alicen to wake up, I decided to distract myself by reading. I got through a couple chapters when my book suddenly shut. I glanced up to see Alicen grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled. "Good morning, baby."

"Mornin', Momma." She climbed up on the couch next to me.

"So, do you want to go visit Grandma?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna get pretty for Gamma."

"Okay. I'll get breakfast ready."

She ran to get dressed as I poured some cereal for her. Once she was done, she came running out in her best frilly dress.

"I'm ready!"

I laughed. "Okay, eat and I'm gonna go get another set of clothes for you to play in."

As she ate, I walked outside and looked over the lake where a piece of my best friend lay. "Oh, Alice, sometimes I wish you were here. I need to clear my head, and it would be great if you were here to tell me what to do."

"Momma? It's time ta see Gamma."

"Okay, Alicen."

~*~

We arrived at my parents' a short time later and walked in. Alicen ran and gave Esme a hug then ran to play in the game room while I hugged her.

"What's bothering you, my daughter?" she asked when she pulled away and looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just needed to clear my head. Got an ear?"

She nodded and we sat down at the table.

"I just found out that Alicen is Jasper's daughter."

"Really? How do you know?"

"We talked about it last night after everyone left. He told me when he figured everything out. He was the one Alice hooked up with at the wedding. Mom, Alicen has Jasper's eyes, it's plain as day. She has little attributes from him - his curly hair, his calm personality. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I don't know what to think. I love him so much; I don't want to leave him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I guess it's that I worked so hard to protect her, being careful who to introduce her to… I just never thought her dad would come. I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what honey?"

"Scared of-"

The door opened and Jackson and Emmett walked in. They said 'hi' and Jackson went to play with Alicen.

"Jazz called me, told me how it went," Emmett said as he sat down.

I smiled. "So you wanted to check on me."

"And clear anything up if needed."

"So, what was it you're scared of, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm scared of losing Alicen. I'm scared of the two of us getting hurt."

"Bella, Jazz told me he didn't want to take Alicen from you," Emmett said.

"I know, but what if-"

"No, Bella. Jazz loves you, period. No buts. And he doesn't want to hurt you, you're everything to him."

Esme put her hand on mine. "Honey, I have never seen you as happy as you are with Jasper. From what I can see, you two are perfect for each other. Don't second guess yourself. I think it would probably be a good thing if he spent some time with his daughter, get to know her."

"I know he should. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

Esme smiled. "Because you're a mom. Your first priority is protecting your baby."

~*~

After visiting for a while longer, Alicen and I went home and I started dinner. While the pasta was cooking I called Jasper and invited him over for dinner. He needed to spend time with Alicen and I did need to get over whatever phobia I had.

I walked into Alicen's room and picked up some of her toys. I glanced over at the letters on the wall and something in them caught my eye - a few lines that, when Jazz and I first started dating, made me question if Alice had known that Jasper and I would end up together. _I know you will find someone who has a heart like yours who will love you more than anything… just don't be afraid to answer when he comes to you. Live life to the fullest and hold nothing back, especially love._

She _had_ to have known. It would make sense. All she wanted was to see me happy, and with Jasper, I was. I smiled. "Thank you, Aly."

I heard a knock at the door followed by Alicen yelling, "Momma! The door knocked."

I laughed and opened the door. Jasper stood on my porch with his hands in his pockets with the most adorable look on his face. He reminded me of a sad puppy.

I smiled. "Hi."

"Hey."

I walked out and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay, I'm glad you called."

"Me too."

I stood up on my toes and kissed him. It felt right in his arms and I knew with all my heart I was doing the right thing; that he was always going to be there. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready."

We walked into the kitchen and I mixed the sauce with the pasta. As it heated, I grabbed his hand and we walked into the living room with Alicen.

"Alicen, honey, there's something we need to tell you."

She sat up and looked at us. I didn't know why this was so hard to tell to a three year old but it was, and I hoped she would be as okay as she said she would be last night.

"Alicen, Jasper is your-"

"I know."

"You know?" Jasper asked.

She nodded, her little curls bouncing everywhere.

"What do you know, baby?" I asked.

"I know Jasper is my Daddy."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard you last night."

I gasped. "You didn't go to sleep did you?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't sleepy. I played with my dolly and listened."

"How do you feel about Jasper being your Dad?"

"I like it." She whispered like it was a secret.

I chuckled. "You do? I'm glad."

She smiled and gave Jasper and me a hug.

"I'm glad to have both my girls," Jasper said as he kissed our foreheads.

"It feels like home?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Feels like home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sobriquett my beta, is amazing. Ma'am indeed you make me giggle

Please review ya'lls thoughts, they tend to make me wanna write. ;)


	22. Chapter 22: Family

Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it…

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; I just own the idea to this and shamelessly used her characters

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 22: Family

The couple of months after we found out that Alicen was Jasper's daughter were amazing. We spent as much time together as we could, going out to the zoo or the park or even staying in and watching a movie or just eating dinner. At first Jasper was nervous about getting to know his daughter but they just clicked and were getting closer and closer everyday. Alicen still wasn't comfortable enough to call Jasper Daddy but I thought she was getting closer.

Alicen's favorite outing was when we went to the zoo, and going made me think of Alice. Her favorite place to go was the zoo as well but she hated all the bugs which we found out Alicen didn't like as well.

First walking in, we saw the monkeys which were Alicen's favorite animal, or "aminal" as she liked to say. She squealed and pointed, wanting to get out of her stroller to go play with them.

We walked around and saw the meerkats - Alicen named them all Timon - then moved to the elephants. Alicen was a little scared of them so I assured her they were just gentle giants, yet she wasn't the least bit scared of the tigers. The lion was asleep when we got to it but Alicen wanted to wait until it woke up. When he did, he roared, and Alicen squealed and clapped.

Jasper and Alicen were practically inseparable now and he somehow convinced me to let her go to his gig at the club tonight. He said something about wanting to show her what he does when he's not at work and not with us at home, along with some other things followed with I love you… and I caved. But not before he assured me that the Denali sisters were okay with a couple of toddlers in their club and that the VIP room was just for us, Alicen would have Jackson to keep her company and my parents were going to be there, so it would be like a family get together… in a club. Yeah, so I plead the fifth. I'm a sucker to his southern charm.

After I caved, I made dinner while Jasper watched Alicen. Emmett, Rosalie and Jackson arrived shortly after we ate, followed by Carlisle and Esme. We left from there for the club and stationed ourselves in the VIP section. Angela and Ben arrived a few minutes after we did. We visited for a while before Jasper had to go on and I noticed a little secretive smile on my friends and family that made me a little suspicious that something was going on.

"Well, I gotta go on. Hope ya'll enjoy the show," Jasper said as he got up off the couch beside me.

"Oh, we will," Rosalie said as he walked out the door, her eyes focused on me.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why can't you just tell me? You all know something, I know you do."

"Yeah, and it would ruin the fun if we told you."

"Rose!"

"Shh! He's getting on stage."

We turned to watch Jasper pick up his guitar.

"Alicen, come watch."

She ran over and I lifted her so she could see the stage through the window.

"Howdy ya'll, I'm Jasper and I wanna start off tonight with a little country song."

He strummed the guitar and started singing:

"_Another long summer's come and gone,  
I don't know why it always ends this way,  
The boardwalk's quiet and the carnival rides,  
are as empty as my broken heart tonight,_

But I close my eyes and one more time,  
I'm spinnin' around and you're holding on tightly,  
The words came out, I kissed your mouth,  
No 4th of July has ever burned so brightly,  
You had to go, I understand,  
But you promised you'd be back again,  
And so I wonder round this town,  
Till summer comes around.

I got a job workin' at the old park pier,  
And every summer now for 5 long years,  
I grease the gears, fix the lights, tighten bolts, straighten the tracks,  
And I count the days till you just might come back,

But then I close my eyes and one more time,  
I'm spinnin' around and you're holding on tightly,  
The words came out, I kissed your mouth,  
No 4th of July has ever burned so brightly,  
You had to go, I understand,  
But you swore that you'd be back again,  
And so I'm frozen in this town,  
Till summer comes around.

Oh then I close my eyes and you and I,  
Stuck on the ferris wheel rockin' with the motion,  
And hand in hand we cried and laughed,  
Knowin' that the earth belonged to us, girl, if only for a moment,  
Baby I'd be back again, you whispered in my ear,  
But now the winter wind is the only sound,  
And everything is closin' down,  
Till summer comes around,  
Till summer comes around..."

He got the applause from yelling girls that he usually did but instead of his cool and calm demeanor, he looked nervous. He looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"Thank ya'll. I got a couple more songs I wanna play ya'll but first I can't wait anymore to do this song and I need someone up here with me when I do it. Bella darlin', could you come up here with me?"

My heart stopped and then started back up double time. I hated being in front of people, especially a lot of people like there.

"Go on, Bella bear, your boyfriend awaits," Angela said, taking Alicen out of my arms.

"Yeah, but why…?"

"To sing to you, of course. Now go," Rose said.

"Come on little sis, either you walk with me down there or I'll carry you. Your choice," Emmett said, grabbing my arm and leading me out the door and down the stairs.

The walk there seemed to last forever and I tried to calm myself down, which worked when Jasper grabbed my hand to help me up on stage. I noticed his hand was shaking a little as he led me to the stool next to his, which usually when he did gigs it never did.

I sat on the stool and he started playing. I chanced a look out to the crowd and realized that because of the lights I couldn't see anybody, so it was like it was just us here on our own.

He started playing the song and everyone awwed. I don't remember this song so I couldn't understand the reaction, until I focused on the words and his beautiful blue eyes staring into mine.

"_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I dont know why  
But shes changed my mind_

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
Shes got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now  


_Would you look at her _

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out _

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I__'m ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

He stopped playing and set his guitar down before lifting a little box out of his pocket. As he opened it he knelt down on one knee. "Bella, darlin', I love you with all of my heart. I know you are it for me, know it all the way to my core and, as corny as it sounds, you complete me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered before my brain registered what he had asked. A tear ran down my cheek. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger, kissing it. Then he stood up and kissed me. The look on his face was like he had won the lottery when really I felt like I had.

Suddenly remembering we weren't alone, I heard applause and cheering from the crowd, like a dam had been opened. I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you, cowboy."

He smiled then announced again, "She said yes!" which got more cheers.

He kept going on with the show as Emmett and I walked back to the room where our family was.

"Congratulations, Bells," Em said as he hugged me.

"You knew!" I accused, smile plastered on my face.

He smiled. "We all did. Why do you think the whole family came?"

I stared at my ring. "Ohmigosh, I'm engaged!"

"To the one and only guy who deserves you and will treat you right, believe me."

I laughed. "What, did you test every guy in the city to see if they were good enough?"

He rolled his eyes and nudged my shoulder. "No Bella, I tested every guy in the country, come on now."

"Oh that's right, just doing your brotherly duties."

"That's right. Seriously though? You two are right for each other. That's why we all agreed and came tonight."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek then ran up the stairs, almost tripping on the last step, and threw open the door. "I'm engaged!" I announced.

Rose and Angela squealed and gave me a hug followed by my parents. Alicen ran over and jumped into my arms and looked at the ring.

"Ooh, pretty."

"That it is."

~*~

When Jasper was done, he walked up to the room, smiling from ear to ear, and walked over to me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed all over my face hugging me close. He didn't let go while we got our congratulations from everyone until Alicen came over. He picked her up and hoisted her on his hip while his free arm was wrapped securely around my waist.

"Thank you, Alicen, for letting me marry your Momma."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Wait, you asked her permission?"

He nodded. "After I asked Carlisle, of course."

"Momma, I told you he'd be a good daddy to me," Alicen said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes, baby. Yes, you did."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is in no way, shape or form finished, I still have a few chapters ahead of me and I'm writing them as much as possible.

My Beta, Sobriquett is amazing period. And she's crazy busy but awesome because I can bug her and she doesn't flip…much lol.

Anywho, review please and thank you!


	23. Chapter 23: Choices

Hey ya'll. I'm sorry for the long wait, life has been kickin' my butt and givin' me personal issues both school related and not. But here is another chapter for ya'll!

Disclaimer; SM owns all things Twilight and always will.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 23: Choices

The day before our wedding, I woke up in Jasper's arms, deliriously happy. I didn't know how life could get any better. Sure, we had our fights like normal couples, but we were there for each other.

The wedding plans came together flawlessly over the months and I could honestly say that I was excited. We were getting married in our backyard and Angela's father, Reverend Weber, had agreed to perform the service. The dinner that night was for the practice, but mostly to thank our family and friends for helping decorate our huge back yard for the following day.

I turned in Jasper's arms and kissed his cheek, making him groan in response and stretch. "Good mornin', darlin'."

"Morning cowboy, it's time to get up. Everyone should be here soon so we can start."

He groaned and pulled me closer. "I don't wanna."

I heard some rustling outside the door and quietly chuckled. "Our daughter's awake."

"Which mean she'll be running in right about…"

At that moment our door flew open and Alicen ran in and jumped on the bed. "It's time to get up!"

I laughed. "Thank you, baby. I was just saying that myself."

"Momma, I wanna wear my princess dress today."

"No, you can wear your princess dress tomorrow. Go pick something else to wear."

"Fine." She turned to leave.

"Hey, where's my kiss?"

She crawled over and gave me and Jasper a kiss before she jumped off the bed to go back to her room.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. Once I was out, I got dressed and scrunched my hair, letting it curl naturally. Jasper walked in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled. "Yes?"

"Darlin', you realize what happens tomorrow."

"Yes. I become your wife and you become my husband."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I am. Getting cold feet?"

I turned in his arms so I could look in his beautiful blue eyes. "My feet are most definitely not cold. Tomorrow, they will be warm in my white tennis shoes as I walk down our back yard to become Mrs. Bella Whitlock."

"It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Do you have cold feet?"

He shook his head. "I've never been more certain of anythin' in my life."

I stood up on my toes and kissed him. "Good."

I left him to take his shower while I went downstairs and got Alicen her breakfast. Rosalie, Emmett and Jackson arrived shortly after and we started setting up chairs and such.

Esme arrived about two with burgers for lunch and started getting the lasagna ingredients together for dinner while we took a break and ate.

Rosalie realized we still needed a few things like table and chairs from their house so she and Emmett left while Jasper put a movie on for the kids, who had just woken up from their naps.

I went to the back and opened the gate for Emmett to bring the furniture round and walked to end of the aisle. I stared at the tent where Jasper and I would stand the next day to make our vows. I stayed there a good while, just making sure everything looked right. I heard someone walk through the gate but just figured it was Emmett, so I didn't turn to see who it was.

"Bella?"

That wasn't my brother, but the voice was familiar, instantly making me stiffen.

I turned around. "Edward? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you. I didn't like how last time went."

"No, what you _need_ to do is leave before my brother buries you in the back."

"We need to talk first."

"About what?"

"Everything. I know you still care about me. It's why you want me to leave before your brother gets back."

"No, I care if I have to clean up the mess. Now please, leave."

"Bella, come on," he said softly as he grabbed my hands.

He froze and I tried to pull my hand out of his.

"What is that?" he asked, holding on to my third finger.

"That's my engagement ring. I'm getting married."

"You have got to be joking."

I pulled my hand away. "No, I'm not. I'm quite serious actually."

"But, Bella, it was supposed to be you and me."

"That was before you turned your back on me - something you don't do when you want to be with someone."

His voice rose slightly. "How many times do I have to say I made a mistake? I'm sorry! I was an idiot."

"I forgive you, Edward. You made some bad choices. I'm working on making the right ones."

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something before he glanced behind me and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, skip?" Rose asked

"I came here to talk to Bella."

"It didn't work last time. What makes you think it will now?"

"I just came to try-"

"And it was a waste of time. So, again, what are you doing here, besides wasting a perfectly good day?"

"Look, Rosalie, I didn't come here to talk to you…"

"Edward," I warned.

"…And I sure as hell am not gonna stand here while your pregnant ass yells at me…"

"Edward, that's enough," I said again.

"So how about you go back inside and wait to pop this one out, or talk to someone who gives a damn what you think?"

"Edward!"

Rosalie glared at him before a smile slowly crept onto her lips. "Or better yet, I'll talk to my husband. Emmett!"

"Yeah, baby?" he asked as he walked out of the house. Then he turned his attention toward Edward and immediately his expression darkened. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "For the third time, I came here to talk to Bella. Then your damn wife came out here."

I saw my brother's hand clench into a fist before I looked to the door where Alicen, Jackson, and Jasper were standing, watching the chaos unfold.

"Hey, Jackson, Alicen? Why don't you two go into the living room and play?" I said, walking to the door and out of Emmett's attack range. I sure as hell wasn't going to stop the inevitable dispute between my brother and Edward, but I wasn't going to let a couple of three year olds watch either.

"Okay." They raced down the hall as Jasper put his arm around me.

"What happened?"

"He came to talk to me. I told him the truth, he insulted Rose and now Emmett is letting out years of anger on him. Just make sure Em doesn't kill him, okay? I'm gonna go watch the kids."

He nodded and gave me a chaste kiss before I turned to see Emmett swing and hit Edward in the jaw. At that point, I walked down the hall to the living room.

A few minutes later, Jasper came in and sat next to me on the couch, resting his arm behind me and leaning close. "They're done. Em and Rose are in the kitchen and Edward's on the porch. You might need to bring him ice and something to clean the cut above his eye."

"Okay. Keep an eye on them?"

"Of course."

I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the first aid kit in the bathroom before walking into the kitchen where Esme, who thankfully had been putting the finishing touches on my dress when the fight erupted, had ice ready for me. I smiled at her and then glanced up to my brother, who was icing his hand.

"Feel better?"

He smiled, very proud of himself. "Much."

"How's your hand?"

"It'll be fine. You should see his face."

I rolled my eyes and walked out to see Edward sitting on the ground. I sat next to him and looked him over. He had a cut above his eye like Jasper said, but he was also starting to bruise really bad on his cheekbone. His lip was busted and he was spitting blood into the grass.

"Thank you for spitting your germs in my grass where my daughter plays."

"Sorry."

"Here." I handed him the ice. "Don't put that on your eye yet, I still have to clean this cut."

I opened the kit and took out the peroxide. "This might hurt, but I need to clean it." After the wound bubbled I put some ointment on a band-aid and put it over the cut.

"I thought you hated blood."

I smiled. "I did. But I've learned to tolerate it. Having a child that falls down and scrapes her knees will do that to you."

He placed the ice over his eye and winced when it made contact.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, what I was talking about earlier about bad choices?"

"Yeah, I know. I should have shut up while I was ahead, then maybe Emmett would have taken it easy on me."

"Maybe."

I looked over the lake, quiet and serene as it was. I used to spend many nights out here after I put Alicen to bed just thinking about everything. When she was born and we came home, I sat out here contemplating Edward and what I was going to do now that I was a single mom. I then understood why Alice always came out here to think. She could always find peace out here and with a clear mind came clear answers, ones that had shaped hers and my life for the better. Now, I was engaged to the love of my life and I had a beautiful daughter. I still couldn't believe how lucky and blessed I was.

After a minute, Edward spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts and my eyes away from the view. "So, you really love him, huh?"

I smiled and nodded. "I really do."

He looked down and sighed. "As much as I hate to do it, I gotta let go. I hope he loves you as much as you do him."

"He does."

He nodded and stood, handing me the ice pack before he turned to leave.

"Edward?"

He turned back and looked at me.

"I hope you find this, someone who loves you as much as I love Jasper."

"Me too, Bella." He glanced up behind me and nodded. "Treat her right."

I turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Of course."

I stood up and walked over to my soon-to-be husband and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh, what a rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah, a fight before the dinner is even made, which Esme said should be finished in a few minutes. Then we have to start decoratin' the chairs and the rest of the yard. Oh, and Reverend Weber just arrived. That's what I came out here to tell you."

I nodded. "Okay, let's eat."

~*~

After the delicious dinner and rundown of what was happening the next day, it was time for the guys to leave, and Rose was having too much fun kicking them out.

"Oh, come on, baby," Emmett said.

"Ah. No, it's girls' night tonight, my love, and you need to take lover boy over there home with you." She nodded over to Jasper and I who were saying goodbye… and were not willing to let go.

"But, Rose-" Jasper started.

"No, brother-in-law, you need to go. You know you can't see Bella until you two are married. Besides, you will have all the fun you want tomorrow night."

I gasped. "Rose!"

"Ew! That's my little sister. Just ugh!" Emmett said.

Rosalie ignored him. "Just be careful, Bella-bear, or else you will be like this sooner than you want," she said as she rubbed her round belly. "So, Emmett, I love you, but you need to pry Jasper away from your little sister and go home and get some sleep so we are all refreshed for the big day tomorrow."

"Okay."

Jasper laughed. "Aw, man, you traitor."

"Hey, I'm not fighting with her. She always wins. Come on, dude."

Jasper sighed. "Fine. You win." He turned and looked into my eyes. "Goodnight, darlin'. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too," he said before he kissed me.

After a minute Emmett cleared his throat. "Let's go, I'm not standing here all night. We gotta go or Rose will snap."

"I can hear you," Rose said.

"I love you."

"Uh-huh."

I laughed. "Okay, goodnight all. I love you but I'm going to bed. Big day and all tomorrow." I kissed Jasper again then reluctantly pulled away and walked to my room, anxious to go to sleep and for it be my wedding day when I woke up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review and let me know what ya'll think. I'm in the midst of writing the next chapter and some motivation from ya'll would be great since I'm not exactly feeling the love to write this specific chapter, which is needed.

Hope to update soon and give me some love!

3 Amanda


	24. Chapter 24: Wedding

I had to delete and reupdate. I had realized, thanks to a reader, that I made some mistakes in this chapter. So I fixed them and here is chapter 24!

Sobriquet, my beta, is an awesome person. Especially when I nag her.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 24: Wedding**

RPOV:

I woke up earlier than I wanted because the baby was using my bladder as a trampoline. So after I emptied said bladder I went to the kitchen to grab something to drink, only to find Esme standing near the window, staring over out the back yard, coffee mug in between her hands.

"Hi, Mom," I said quietly.

She turned and smiled. "Hi, honey. What are you doing up?"

The baby kicked and I placed my hand over that spot. "My youngest decided I needed to pee," I said as I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down on the stool in front of the island. "What about you?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Just thinking. I was going to make breakfast, start the day and all."

"What were you thinking about?" I asked while spinning the bottle cap on the counter.

"Bella. My baby is getting married. I would have never in my wildest dreams thought that a southern gentleman would be who she was spending the rest of her life with, but I'm glad it's him. He will treat her the way she deserves to be treated, and love her with all his heart."

"How do you know that? I'm not doubting it, but how are you so sure?"

She smiled. "Mother's intuition. That, and one night when I babysat Alicen I read Alice's letter. She said, 'you have always had a kind heart and I know you will find someone who has a heart like yours, who will love you more than anything,' and he does. I see it every time they are together."

I smiled a little. "I do too." I looked down at my hand on my stomach before focusing back on Esme. "Did you ever think that Alice's vision dream things were real? That she really saw parts of the future?"

"Alice had always been special. When she stayed the night here one time, she had a dream about her dad having a heart attack. She woke up screaming. I called her father and told him what happened. He went to his cardiologist that morning and they did some tests. Turned out that if he hadn't gone in when he did, he probably would have died within that week, his heart was so clogged."

"Oh, wow."

"Yes. Do you remember that dog we had?"

"Clover? Yeah."

"Well, Alice had a dream that we would have a furry little visitor and a week later, here comes Clover."

"She was a good dog. She used to follow Bella around everywhere."

"Yes, she was Bella's protector. The girls and Clover were close. I remember one time Emmett was picking on Bella about something and he tickled her. Clover growled and barked at him until Bella showed her that she was okay."

I chuckled quietly. "So that was why he was careful around her and Bella."

We fell silent remembering some of the past. Esme suddenly glanced up, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "She also had a dream about you."

I looked up, startled. "Really?"

She nodded. "The first time Emmett brought you home, Alice walked in and recognized you and told me that you were going to be part of our family one day and that you would calm my hyper child down some, and it happened. Well, after that kind of proof, I never doubted Alice 's dreams. She saw Jasper coming, and she dreamt other things that we'll never be sure of, but I do believe, for reasons unknown, that they were real."

"Hm. I miss her."

"We all do, but we have a piece of her that grows and shows us she's more and more like her every day."

I nodded. "Yeah, we do." We were silent for a while before Esme set her coffee mug down and started moving around the kitchen, getting supplies for breakfast. "Hey, do you want help?"

She stopped, looked at me and smiled. "I'd love some, thank you."

~*~

As we were finishing up the pancakes, eggs and bacon and setting all the food on a tray to take up to Bella, Alicen walked in, her curly hair a mess, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Alicen," Esme and I said.

She smiled and ran over, hugging my leg before hugging Esme.

"We're about to take this to your momma. Do you want to help us?" Esme asked.

Alicen nodded and Esme handed her the plastic cups before grabbing the tray, leaving the orange juice for me to take.

Esme liked to take care of people, especially her children. Bringing it up and arguing that I could take the tray wouldn't do any good, pregnant or not. I wouldn't be the one carrying the food up the stairs and I'd learned to be okay with that.

We reached Bella's door and Alicen flung it open and ran in.

"Hi, Momma!"

"Morning, baby."

We followed her in and I grabbed the blanket that was hanging off the chair and spread it over her bed.

"Morning, bride," I said as a pulled the edges to relieve any rumples.

"Morning, matron of honor; morning, Mom"

"Hi, honey. You're awake early," Esme said as she set the tray down.

Bella picked up a piece of the bacon. "This woke me up."

After we ate, I eased back against the pillows on the headboard next to Bella and she rested her head on my shoulder while playing with Alicen's hair. "So, is this the best wedding you have ever planned?" she asked.

I smiled. 'Oh, definitely. By a long shot the best one."

"What was the worst?"

"The worst? Let's see… Oh, one time I had a bride who wanted doves released when she and her new husband became man and wife. She saw it out of a movie or something."

"What was wrong with that?"

"Do you know how hard it was to find doves, much less get them to go out of the cage at the same time? We opened the cage and one flew out immediately but the other didn't, it just stayed in there. Then another time, I had a bride who wanted an ice sculpture next to the cake which was by the hot food."

Esme gasped. "No."

I nodded. "Yes. This one was bridezilla and I'd already gotten into arguments with her but I warned her what would happen and she didn't care. So we did it and by the time they got to the reception it had melted."

Bella laughed.

"Truth is, I've been planning Bella's wedding forever, it seems like. I was excited to finally put the plan in motion. I just wish I'd got pregnant earlier so I could stand more and be more active like I usually am." I put my hand on my belly. "I'll just be happy when it's time. I've been more exhausted with this one than with Jackson."

"That's because you have a toddler to chase around too," Esme said.

Bella leaned down and put both hands on my round stomach. She put her face down and said, "Hi, baby. This is Auntie Bella. Could you please be nice to Mommy? You and her have a very important job today."

It kicked at her right hand.

"So is that a yes? You'll be good?"

Esme laughed. "Bella..."

Another kick to her hand.

"Good. Oh, and another thing. You'll be due soon, so the quicker you come the sooner you'll see your big brother and your family who loves you."

The baby kicked her again.

"Ooh, she's got strong legs. Maybe she'll be a soccer player."

"I think she wants you off of her," I said.

Bella kissed my stomach. "I love you, baby."

I laughed when the baby pushed at her face.

Satisfied, Bella laid back against the headboard.

"Proud of yourself?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's fun picking on them. I see why Emmett enjoys it so much. Are you excited?"

"I am."

"Have you figured out a name yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"I'm glad you're having a girl."

"Why's that?"

"Because Emmett will be wrapped around her little finger, give her whatever she wants."

"Like your dad did to you?" Esme asked.

"Exactly."

A knock at the front door interrupted our conversation.

"I'll get it," Esme said as she stood and headed out the bedroom.

I sighed and looked over at Bella. "I guess it's time to start the day."

She took a deep breath. "I guess so. I'm getting married today," she whispered.

I nodded. "You okay?"

"Just letting it sink in. I'm excited but scared and nervous. What if he can't go through with it? What if he second-guessed himself during the night? What if-"

I grabbed her hand. "Bella, he won't leave you at the altar or anything. He wants to marry you."

Bella's phone beeped. She grabbed it off the side table, looked at it and smiled.

"Jasper?"

She nodded and turned the phone to me.

_Hi darlin'. In just a few hours you'll be Mrs. Whitlock, my beautiful wife. You have no idea how much that makes me happy. I love you. –J_

I smiled. "See, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am."

Esme walked back in. "That was the flowers. The caterer called on your cell Rose and I answered. Hope you don't mind but they are on their way."

"Okay, it is officially time to get things moving. Alicen, why don't you go play while we make Momma pretty?"

"Can I watch?"

"Sure. Then how about you go grab a couple of toys and bring them back in here to play with?"

"Okay!"

As she ran out the door I turned to Bella. "Hair and makeup."

She groaned but got up and followed me and Esme to the bathroom.

Everything was already set up. As she washed her face and brushed her hair, I plugged in the straightener and curlers and grabbed the dresses and hung them on the shower curtain rod.

Esme brushed Alicen's hair and started pulling some of it up and out of her face.

Bella just wanted soft curls so I put the hot rollers in and left them to cool as I did her makeup. Thirty minutes later her hair was curled and her makeup flawless. I set the curlers back in the case to heat up for my hair then unzipped her dress bag to let her dress air out a bit. Esme and I did our hair and makeup while Alicen and Bella played and had some time together. Once we were finished, I grabbed Alicen's dress and waddled out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Alicen. Ready for your princess dress?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and ran to me.

After she had the dress on she twirled around. The dress looked like a mini wedding dress, spaghetti straps with a little ruby ribbon that wrapped around her ribs.

"Okay Bella, your turn." Esme grabbed the dress and came into the room.

Her dress was strapless with a dark red ribbon that wrapped around her waist. It complimented her figure nicely. I looked down at my watch. The guys would be arriving soon. I walked in and grabbed my halter matron of honor dress; it was the same color as the ribbons around Bella and Alicen's waist.

Once I was dressed, I slipped on my flats because, being eight months pregnant, heels and I were enemies, but I did miss them.

"I'm going to check on things downstairs. I'll be right back," I said as I walked out the door and headed down the stairs.

The caterer was already working and the flowers were arranged properly.

"Rose!"

I turned at my husband's voice to see Carlisle, Emmett, Jackson and Jasper walk in through the door.

Emmett came over and gave me a kiss. "Hi, babe."

"Hi. How was your night?"

"It was fun; we had a good bachelor party. You know, drank beer and all that until we eventually passed out."

Carlisle laughed. "Don't let him fool you. We watched _Star Trek_ while the two of them moped over being away from you two."

I laughed. "Oh, really?"

Emmett smiled sheepishly and then turned to his Dad. "And you weren't wishing you were with Mom?"

"I missed my wife, but I wasn't whining about it. I suffered in silence."

I laughed. "Well, since you're all here, people should be arriving in a few minutes. I'm going to go check on Bella; could you guys make sure everything looks alright outside?"

Emmett nodded. "Okay, love you."

"Love you too, mopey," I said as they headed out the back door.

~*~

I knocked the door and walked in, closing it behind me. Bella was pacing by the window, looking our every now and then.

I smiled. "The guys just arrived."

She jumped and turned around. "Does Jasper-?"

"Look handsome? Yes, but not as much as Emmett."

She rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. "Right. Has Reverend Weber arrived?"

"Yes."

"What about everything else?"

I took her hands. "Don't worry, little sis, the matron of honor has everything under control. Besides, this is what I do for a living, I got it covered. Alicen is in her princess dress, the caterer is downstairs, the groom is anxiously waiting to see his bride and people are arriving and taking their seats as we speak."

She nodded and looked down. I took a step back to look at her. She looked beautiful, like a princess as Alicen would say.

And for whatever reason, I started crying.

"Rose? Why are you crying?"

"I have no idea." I sniffled and laughed. "I'm eight and a half months pregnant so I have an excuse to be all hormonal."

She laughed a little before she bit her lip, her mind more than likely drifted downstairs to Jasper.

I wiped my eyes and smiled. "You look like I did on my wedding day."

"What? Really pretty?"

I nodded. "And nervous."

She sighed. "I am. Butterflies are going wild in here," she said as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"You know, someone once told me that being nervous at your wedding is how you know it's real and forever."

She cocked her head. "Who told you that?"

"Esme. She said she was as nervous as I was when she married Carlisle and by that look on your face, I say you're the same as we were. Don't worry, it's perfect."

"Nothing's perfect."

"Yeah, but it's pretty damn close. We are two lucky girls, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. We both have the lives we wanted."

"And both have men who love and protect us, and families that have our backs."

"True."

A knock came behind us and Emmett walked in.

"Hey. Wow, Bella, you look beautiful, little sis."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He pulled her into a bear hug.

"Em? Can't breathe."

He set her back down. "Oh, sorry."

She laughed. "It's okay."

"Got your tennis shoes on?" he asked.

"Of course. Don't want to trip on some horrid heels on my own wedding day, do I?" She lifted her dress to show her white Converse sneakers.

I laughed. "Of course not. I'm gonna go check on Jazz, but first I just want to say one thing."

"What?"

"I told you so."

She laughed.

"I told you that you would marry him. Now, I'm no Alice, but I do know a thing or two."

"Yeah, I wish she was here."

"She is. She's been watching over you the whole time."

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling I have. I'm so happy for you, Bella."

She smiled and I opened the door to leave, almost running into Carlisle .

"Oh. Hi, Dad"

"Hey, Rose. How's my baby girl?"

"Nervous. Go on in, I'm sure she wants to see you. Emmett's in there. We'll be starting in a few minutes, please remind him of that."

"I will. You've done a great job planning this wedding. Thank you," he said as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

He walked through the door as I slowly walked downstairs and found Jasper outside, shifting from one foot to the other, staring off into space

"Hey, Jazz."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, Rose. How's my girl?" he asked nodding towards the house.

"Nervous. You?"

"Nervous." He chuckled and looked down.

"Jazz, Bella's been through a lot and I'm glad that it's you she's marrying. I know you'll love her and treat her right."

"And if I don't I'll deal with you."

"Definitely. No one messes with my little sister, not even her brother."

Jasper laughed. "Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome. Ready to start?"

"More than ready."

He gave me a hug and walked down to his place by Reverend Weber.

I walked back inside and grabbed the kids from Alicen's room. Emmett came downstairs and gave me a quick kiss before he ran outside to stand by Jasper.

I turned to see Bella come downstairs with Carlisle.

"Momma's a princess," Alicen said.

"Yes, she is."

Once she reached the floor, Alicen ran over and Bella bent to give her a hug.

"You look pretty, baby," Bella said.

"You too, Momma."

Bella stood up and I handed her the bouquet, Alicen the basket of red rose petals and Jackson the pillow with the wedding bands.

The music started and I reminded the kids what to do.

Jackson, instead of walking down like I told him, ran down the aisle and Alicen walked down dropping peddles every now and then.

By the time she got to where Jasper was, she turned the basket over and dumped the rest of the petals out and smiled up at him. He laughed in return and walked down to her and knelt. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek then walked to stand where she was instructed the night before, while Jasper went back to his place.

I waddled down the aisle, smiling all the way down. I glared at Jasper which made him chuckle in response before nodding. I stood behind Alicen and waited for Bella.

But instead of watching her, I kept my eye on Jasper. For every wedding I had ever planned, I always kept an eye on the groom. His reaction was my favorite part, one of the reasons I loved my job.

Though I didn't see her, I knew when Bella entered because Jasper's eyes widened and he gasped before smiling a lottery-winning smile. His eyes never left her.

She took her spot in front of him and handed her bouquet to me before Carlisle set her hands in Jasper's. Their eyes locked.

"Dearly beloved..." Reverend Weber started.

I glanced over at Emmett and he winked. I couldn't believe how far we'd come and the obstacles we had come across as a family. It just brought us closer. And now here we were, welcoming a new family member. A new brother, uncle and son.

I loved planning weddings - the couple joining as one, so in love that it's almost palpable. But in the case here with Bella and Jasper, their love was blinding to anyone they were around.

Doing my job and planning so many brides' dream weddings, I had learned to tune out most of the sermon except for my favorite verse. I must have heard it a thousand times and I would still want to hear it a thousand more:

"Love is patient and kind, it is never jealous; love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, nor is it resentful. Love takes no pleasure in others' sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end. There are three things that last: faith, hope and love, and the greatest of these is love."

Reverend Weber turned to Jasper. "Jasper Lee Whitlock, do you take Isabella Marie McCarty to be your wife? To love, comfort, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, solely to her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said, eyes glistening.

He turned to Bella. "And do you, Isabella Marie McCarty, take Jasper Lee Whitlock to be your husband? To love, comfort, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, solely to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," she whispered. From my angle, I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"The rings, please?"

Jackson walked over and gave the pillow to Reverend Weber, who took the rings and placed them in Bella and Jasper's hands.

"With this ring, I promise to love you with all my heart and to give myself only to you," Jasper said as he slipped the ring onto Bella's finger.

"With this ring, I too promise to love you completely and give myself only to you." Bella slid his ring on and placed her hands back in his.

"By the power vested in me," Reverend Weber said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

As they kissed, Reverend Weber said, "I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

The happy couple smiled and Alicen came running over and jumped in Jasper's arms and hugged him and Bella.

~*~

The reception was fun, even though I spent most of it at our table because my feet hurt. The baby was dancing with the music, kicking its feet at my belly.

Bella and Jasper arrived, did pictures and chatted with guests. Their first dance was to Lifehouse's _Everything_. After that, Carlisle and Bella shared a dance to Tim McGraw's_ My Little Girl_.

Once they finished eating cake, it was time for them to make their exit.

Alicen went chasing after them and Bella bent to hug her. "Remember you're spending the next few days with Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett?"

Alicen nodded. "But I don't want you to go."

"We'll be coming back in a few days. Don't worry, okay, baby?"

Alicen nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you, Mommy."

Bella kissed her and embraced her again. "I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

Alicen nodded and turned to Jasper as he knelt down. Alicen gave him a hug. "Bye, Daddy. I love you."

As Jasper registered what she called him, shock slowly crept over his face.

"I…I love you too," he managed to get out.

He kissed her head and Alicen walked to Emmett as her parents watched, shock and happiness on all our family and friends' faces. Never once had Alicen called Jasper 'Dad', and doing it now made the moment that much better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you haven't heard Lifehouse's song _Everything_, it's pretty awesome. It's a few simple words that say it all. Check it out on Youtube if you're curious, but here are the lyrics:

Find Me Here/ Speak To Me/ I want to feel you/ I need to hear you/ You are the light/ That's leading me/ To the place where I find peace again./ You are the strength, that keeps me walking./ You are the hope, that keeps me trusting./ You are the light to my soul./ You are my purpose...you're everything./ You calm the storms, and you give me rest./ You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall./ You steal my heart, and you take my breath away./ Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?/ How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?/  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?/ Cause you're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

Writing the next chapter now. Hope to get it up soon! Review please and thank you!


	25. Chapter 25: Honeymoon

I know! I'm Sorry! I didnt mean to wait so long to upload but on the bright side, here it is. A little FYI, there is only 27 chapters in this story so we are almost done.

Thanks to ace1219 and Shadman for their help.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight; all gushy actiony greatness.

Chapter 25 honeymoon

Rome was gorgeous and fun, for what we saw of it. We mostly stayed indoors putting the lingerie I packed to very good use.

We checked on Alicen nightly and she would tell us about how much fun she was having with my brother.

But one night was different.

It was the third day of our trip. I grabbed my cell and sat down in my husbands lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder as I called Emmett and Rosalie to check in.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose. How's our girl?"

"She's good. Having fun?"

I rolled my eyes. "You ask that every night. Yes we did and no I won't give details."

"You are such a fun kill."

"Yeah, that's what you keep telling me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Anxious. I was feeling some movement, well not really movement, but kind of like contractions but not really that bad. I went to the doctor and she said that things were fine."

"Does she think you'll go into labor?"

"She's not sure, but she doesn't think so."

"Do you? If you are then we're coming home."

"No I don't. Don't cut your honeymoon short. Have fun and stay there."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now here's Alicen."

"Okay."

There was some noise as the phone changed hands.

"Hi Momma!"

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Good. Where's Daddy?"

"He's right here."

I gave him the phone.

"Hey darlin'. Are you havin' fun?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you're havin' a good time. We should be comin' home in a couple days… Okay here's your Momma, love you too."

He handed the phone back to me.

"What was that about?"

"I got to go to the zoo!"

"Oh, did you see the monkeys?"

"Uh-huh. Momma, is time to come home."

"Why's that sweetie?"

"Cause the baby's coming."

"The baby isn't due for a few more days-"

"I had a dream you were gonna miss it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Oh, Momma! I got a stuffed animal from the zoo!"

"What is it?"

"A monkey of course!"

I chuckled. "Of course."

"I'm gonna get off now. Uncle Emmett's putting on Tinkerbell to watch."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Momma."

She hung up and I looked at my phone. Alicen had a dream that the baby's coming Alice always had dreams like that. Could Aly have given her daughter her gift?

One thing was certain, I learned from Alice not to ignore her dreams.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"I think it's time for us to go home."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think the baby might be coming."

"Are you sure? Did Rose-?"

"Rose said that she wasn't going into labor but Alicen had a dream that she would."

"So? It's a dream."

"No, it's more than that. Alice used to have dreams like that. Her dreams always came true. I guess you could say she was clairvoyant but it was only about those she cared about and huge life changing things."

"How do you know?"

"She saw you as her one night stand which changed her life because she got pregnant. She saw herself having Alicen and knew she wasn't gonna make it." I shrugged. "She also saw you coming back and you changed my life forever. All I know is that there are only a few things that make a big impact in lives and one is a baby. If Alicen's dreams are anything like Alice's then we have to go now and I believe that they are."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll grab our bags and check out."

I smiled. "Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry we have to cut this short."

He kissed me. "It's okay. This might sound corny but as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go."

I hugged him and kissed his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too darlin'."

The plane ride took forever and it seems the drive back home took longer. After a while Jasper put his hand in mine and it calmed me some. We pulled into Rosalie and Emmett's driveway and I ran up to the door and knocked.

No answer.

"They're not here," I called out to Jasper as I walked back to the car.

"No note?"

I shook my head. "They didn't know we were coming home. Oh did you check your phone?"

He pulled it out and looked at the screen. "I forgot to turn the ring back on. I got a couple of missed calls from Emmett and Carlisle."

I got in the car and dug in my purse for my phone. "Any voicemails?"

"Yep," he said as he put his phone to his ear.

I found my phone and saw I had a missed call from Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. I checked my voicemail.

The first came from Emmett. "Hey B, it's me. Um, Rose is starting to feel like she might be going into labor. She told me to tell you not to come home early. Wait here she is…"

"Don't you dare come home," she warned. "Have fun, you need to."

Too late I thought.

"So, yeah," Emmett said. "We'll see you when you get back. Love you."

The second message was from Carlisle.

"Hey honey, it's Dad. Rosalie is in labor and we're at the hospital with Charlie. Emmett said he left you a message but we haven't heard from you. Call when you can. Love you, bye."

Jasper sighed and closed his phone. He put it in gear and pulled out of the driveway.

I looked at him questioningly.

He smiled. "We're goin' to the hospital."

I smiled in return and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Esme's phone call wasn't very long ago. "Hey baby, it's almost time. The doctor says she's fully dilated and Emmett's with her. We'll keep you posted on what's going on. Love you and Jazz. Bye."

I ended the call and sighed.

"So it looks like Alicen does have her mother's gift."

"Yep. I wondered if she did."

"Why's that?"

"Well when you proposed, Alicen told me that you'd be a good Dad to her. I wondered if she knew something I didn't, like Aly usually did. Now I'm thinking she does. Believe me, this will be one of many times her dreams will surprise you."

"The future is always a mystery. I never thought this could be possible."

"Well most people have déjà vu moments."

"Yeah but this is different." He sighed. "I always knew she was special."

"But you just thought you were being biased."

He nodded.

We arrived at the hospital, walked in and went straight for the elevators to labor and delivery floor.

As we walked hand in hand to the waiting room, I saw my parents and Charlie sitting in the same chairs we were in the first time. Alicen and Jackson were playing on the floor in front of them.

Alicen looked up and smiled. As she got up Esme looked over.

"Bella? Jasper what are you doing here?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "We came for our family."

"But your honeymoon?"

"Was fun but family comes first and foremost in our lives," Jasper said squeezing my side. "I was never taught that growin' up but I've learned that from Bella."

"And we're here whether Rose wants us to be or not."

Esme embraced us. "I'm glad."

Jasper knelt down when Esme released us and picked Alicen up. We walked over and sat down with Carlisle.

"How did you get here so fast? With when we told you she went into labor, you'd still be in Rome right now."

"Alicen told me about her dream."

Esme gasped. "She has the dreams?"

I nodded. "When she told me she had a dream of the baby coming, I had to be here. Have you heard anything else?"

"No, all we know is she's dilated and pushing."

I nodded and looked over at Charlie, who was playing with Jackson. "Hi Charlie, how are you?"

He looked up. "Hey there Bella. I'm good, how're you?"

"I'm great." I smiled and looked up at Jasper. "Charlie, this is my husband Jasper. Jazz this is Rose's Dad, Charlie."

Jasper reached over and shook Charlie's hand.

"How did you two meet?" Charlie asked.

I smiled. "It's a long story."

"We have nothing but time."

"So it's like Alicen is both of your kid," Charlie said.

"Pretty much."

"Wow. What a lucky match."

I nodded.

"You two seem like you're really in love. You evolve around each other and your child."

"We do?" Jasper asked.

He nodded. "I know what it looks like, had it with Rosalie's Mom before she passed. I see it in Rose and my son in law, just like these two," he said pointing to Carlisle and Esme. "Not many people find their soul mates. I was lucky. And even though we didn't get to finish our forever, I loved her with all my heart. She took that with her you know? My heart belonged to her and she took it with her leaving enough for my daughter and her family."

"I know exactly what you mean," Jasper said as he kissed my hair.

Charlie smiled. "Good thing is I'll see her again someday. You cherish your forever."

I stood up and gave Charlie a hug. "We will, I promise."

Just then Emmett came in, smiling from one ear to the other. He looked up and saw us and stopped in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I turned and crossed my arms. "Supporting our family."

He smiled. "I'm glad you're here but you're gonna be in trouble." He came over and picked me up in a hug.

"It'll be worth it. How's my sister?"

"She's good."

"The baby?"

"She's healthy and sleeping."

"When can we see them?"

"Now. I just came to get everyone." He led us down the hall and stopped Jasper and I just outside the door. "You two come in last."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see this."

"You're so mean."

He snickered. "I know. Give me ten seconds," he said before he slipped in the door. I rolled my eyes, grabbed Jasper's hand and followed my brother through the door.

As we walked in I glanced over and saw my 'loving' brother leaning against the wall, a smug smile planted on his mouth. Carlisle and Esme were standing next to Rosalie who was sitting on her bed holding her daughter.

"Well honey," Emmett started. "Look who's here."

I glared at him.

"Bella? What are you two doing here? I told you not to come."

"Yeah but we had to." I looked over to her. "Family is most important."

Rose's face softened. "Well I'm glad you're here, come and meet your niece."

I glanced over at Emmett and he looked dumbfounded at his wife. I took pleasure in that. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

The baby had ten fingers and ten toes, a head full of sandy blonde hair, and a cute button nose.

"She's beautiful. Have you figured out a name?"

Rose nodded. "Anabella Leigh."

"That's pretty."

"We thought it fit. She's as stubborn and strong willed as you .We found that she's also opinionated, crying until the nurse gave her to me. There's no one else I'd rather name my daughter after. Granted it's not completely you're name."

"No it counts. I'm honored Rose thank you."

She smiled. "Here you wanna hold her?"

I nodded and she handed her to me. "Hi, Anabella."

She stretched and cooed before she opened her eyes and smiled.

So you know the drill: review and let me know what ya'll think please and thank you. It might get me to upload faster ;)


	26. Chapter 26: Suprise

Here is the next chapter my lovelies. I'm writing the last chapter right now, hoping to finish it soon for yall.

Thanks to ace1219 and Shadman for their help looking over the chapter. They really helped and I'm really grateful.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, even the lovely Jasper and lovable Emmett.

Chapter 26

3 months later…

I woke up when I felt Jasper's arm slip around my waist and he pulled me to him.

"Good mornin' darlin'."

"Morning."

He kissed my forehead. "Alicen should be runnin' in soon."

"That reminds me, can you go pick up her cake?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you." I kissed him. After I pulled away I felt a tightening in my stomach followed by the tingling in my jaw. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Bella?" Jasper called.

I shut the door as I ran to the toilet.

I've always hated being sick. The acid in my throat was always horrible followed with the cold sweats… ugh just the worse feeling. Once my stomach stopped heaving I brushed my teeth and rinsed my face and neck.

Jasper knocked and walked in. "You okay?"

I glanced up and looked at him through the mirror, concern written on his face. "Yeah I'm fine. The nausea is going away."

"You don't have a virus or somethin' do you?"

I shook my head. "That is the last thing I need on my daughter's birthday. No, I don't think that's what is going on."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I have an idea-"

"Momma!" Alicen called from in the bedroom.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?"

He nodded.

I walked back into mine and Jasper's bedroom. "Happy birthday baby."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "We gotta go pick flowers 'fore we go to eat."

"I'll take her," Jasper said. "You take a shower and clean up and we'll get flowers for Alice."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He walked over and kissed my temple then picked Alicen up and left the room. I walked back into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test out from my drawer. I had picked it up from the drug store and was going to wait until the end of the month to take it or see if my cycle would start, but after this morning's shenanigans, it was time to take it, just to be sure that was the case.

After following the instructions I walked into the bedroom to wait for the test to finish, only to get impatient. I set the test on the dresser and jumped in the shower. I took my time shaving, washing and shampooing until there was nothing left for me to do. I got out and wrapped my hair in a towel and dried the rest of me off before walking to the bedroom to get clothes to wear, eyeing the test as I walked by. I threw on my shirt and jeans and sat on the bed, staring at that stick.

"Oh this is ridiculous," I huffed.

I stood up and marched over to the dresser. I picked up the stick and paced. Finally after arguing with myself to grow up I looked at the stick and checked the results with the box.

"Oh crap."

I heard someone coming up the stairs and put the stick back in the box and hid it in the nearest drawer.

Jasper walked in. "Alicen is gettin' dressed."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll go get ready to leave."

I went to walk out the door and he grabbed my hand. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes, no… I don't know. Maybe?"

He smiled. "What's goin' on?"

I sighed and looked at my hands in his. "Look in that drawer," I nodded to the dresser."

He gave me a confused look before he opened the drawer and took out the box. He pulled out the stick and checked the results on the back. His eyes widened before he looked at me.

"Oh, m-… we're gonna have a baby?"

I nodded.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and spun.

"Baby, stop please. That's making me sick."

He set me down and kissed my cheek. "Sorry."

I smiled. "Go get dressed. We'll talk more later."

"Alright."

"And we can't tell anyone. It's Alicen's day not ours."

He sighed. "That'll be hard but fine. I won't tell anyone. Yet. Love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed me and walked past to the bathroom, slapping my butt as he passed.

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs. Now that Jasper knew and was excited I was looking forward to it all; being pregnant, watching my belly grow, hearing the heart beat and feeling it kick. I just had to figure out how to tell Alicen and my family. I know everyone would be excited but how would Alicen take it?

I unconsciously put my hand on my stomach. "Well that explains the weight gain," I mumbled to myself.

"What weight pain Momma?" I heard from behind me.

I jumped and turned to face Alicen. "Oh you're sneaky."

She smiled.

"I said weight gain, not weight pain sweetie."

"Oh. Is it because of the baby?"

"What? How?" I sputtered while lowering myself on the couch.

"I had a dream. I was a big sister!"

"Oh. Well. Um how do you feel about being a big sister?"

"Happy."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." She said bobbing her head up and down.

"Well, you just make everything easier for me, don't you?" A relieved chuckle escaped me. "You are gonna be a big sister, but everyone else doesn't have to know yet."

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday. You're the princess and today is about you, not us."

"But what if I want everyone to know?"

"That's your decision. You, Daddy and I know. Everyone else could wait for a while."

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Jasper asked as he walked in and sat beside me on the couch.

"She knows."

"What do you mean?"

"She had a dream that she was going to have a little sibling and beat me to the punch."

"Oh. That's still somethin' I'm getting' used to."

"Makes our jobs easier though, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"What's a sibling?" Alicen asked.

"A sibling is a brother or a sister."

"Oh. So what's more than one sibling?"

"Siblings."

"Oh. Well then I'm gonna have siblings."

"What?" Jasper blurted.

"Um. Alicen? What…what do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm gonna have two siblings."

"As in at the same time?" Jasper asked

She nodded.

"Oh, sh- Ow!" Jasper said after I elbowed him.

"Alicen, how bout you go play in the game room until I get you?"

"Okay Momma."

As she walked away Jasper turned to me. "Has she ever been wrong?"

I couldn't speak so I just shook my head.

"Twins?"

I nodded.

"Shit."

I nodded again.

"Well on the bright side, Alicen's excited."

I chuckled a little. "I kind of am too."

"Two's a shock but I'm looking forward to being a Dad again, and actually bein' here this time."

"Me, too."

He rested his hand on my neck and pulled me closer to give me a kiss. "I love you. So much it hurts sometimes."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Same here."

He kissed me again.

"Alicen it's time!" I called, standing from the couch.

Jasper stood and laced his fingers through mine and we met Alicen at the back door. Together we walked out to the lake.

"Hey Aly bear, it's me. Another busy year has gone by and you were right, I met my perfect other half, but you knew that. And he's Alicen's Dad, but I bet you knew that too. So here's something that you might have not known, I'm having a baby. Well babies as Alicen tells us. She's so much like you Aly, she even has your dreams. I know you're watching over us and I thank you. I love you and miss you still sis." I kissed a flower and dropped into the lake.

The wind suddenly kicked up and caressed my face for a second, giving me a warm feeling in my chest. I smiled.

"Hey Alice, just wanted to say thanks for everythin'. And that I'm still gettin' used to our daughters' little gift but man, she's smart and I am so happy that I'm in this family. Ya'll have shown me how a family's suppose to be. I could never repay you Alice. But I'm certain one day very far away, we'll meet again." He touched his flower to his forehead before throwing it in. The wind blew again as he pulled me close.

We watched Alicen grab all the flowers she picked and threw them in the lake.

"Are you gonna say anything baby?" I asked.

She nodded. "Love you Momma!" she said and raised her arms out to hug the air that came for her. Jasper and I chuckled.

Alicen put her arms down and turned to us. "She loves me too."

"Yes she does."

I reached over and grabbed Jasper's wrist to check the time on his watch. "We'd better go back in. People should be arriving any moment." We turned and walked back inside just as the doorbell rang.

Alicen ran over and opened the door, a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' was said to her.

"Guess what!" Alicen exclaimed as everyone walked in the door

"What?" Emmett asked as he picked her up.

"I'm gonna have siblings!"

Everyone went quiet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rosalie asked me.

"I took the test this morning."

"Then how-"

"She had a dream." Jasper said.

"Oh my gosh you're gonna have a baby?" Esme asked.

I nodded.

"Babies." Alicen corrected.

All eyes focused on me again.

"Oh sh- Ow!" Emmett said rubbing his arm and looking at Rosalie.

"That's what I said, exact words and all," Jasper said.

Rose set the baby carrier on the couch and hugged me. "You're having twins?"

"That's what Alicen said."

"Oh I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. We actually weren't gonna tell anyone. It's Alicen's day not mine. We'll talk about this later okay?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Let's go eat."

When we got back from breakfast the kids were wired, chasing each other around the house screaming and giggling. Rose handed Anabella to Emmett and took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

We sat on the stools near the island as Jackson and Alicen came running through.

"Be careful!" we called after them.

"Okay Momma!" they called back.

I shook my head and looked at Rose, who was looking at me.

"Yes my sister? What would you like to know?"

"What makes you think I want to know anything?"

"Because you dragged me in here away from everyone else."

She sighed. "Well you're right."

"I figured. So, what's in your head?"

"Oh just your twins is all."

I smiled. "That's what Alicen told us, we'll find out when I go to the doctor."

"Which will be when?"

"I don't know. Can I have your doctors' number?"

"Of course." She pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Oh so that's why you wanted to talk. You were so ready to get me to go to your doctor."

She grinned. "Guilty."

The kids ran through the kitchen again.

"Slow down," I called after them.

"Okay!" Alicen called back.

"So are you excited?" Rose asked.

"At first I wasn't, I was scared. But after Jasper's reaction I let all my worries go and am now really excited to be a Mommy again."

"Jasper seems happy."

"He is. He missed out with Alicen and he's looking forward about watching these grow."

"I'm glad things are working well for you."

I smiled. "Me too."

"And he fits in so well with the family," she said as she looked in to the living room where everyone else was.

"What do you mean?"

I looked around the corner to the living room. No one was there. I then heard Alicen's giggle from out back. Her and Jackson were playing with my parents, brother and husband, all chasing each other around the yard, Anabella asleep in her carrier under the shade of the deck.

I smiled and shook my head.

"I have to admit it is kinda cute," Rose said.

I nodded and turned to Rose. "Help me with cake and ice cream?"

"Sure."

We started grabbing the supplies when I heard little footsteps running in followed by a loud thump.

"I'm okay!" Jackson called to us.

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. "My clumsy baby."

I smiled. "Been there, done that."

"I think he got that from you."

"Possibly."

Jackson ran in. "Momma I gotta potty."

"Daddy took you potty when we got here, are you sure you gotta go?"

He nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

They walked our of the kitchen and I grabbed the cake and headed outside. As I set it down Jasper came over and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll grab the rest," he murmured before walking inside.

"Uncle Emmett! S'time for cake!" Alicen said running toward me, dragging my brother with her.

"Ooh, cake." Emmett said as he took some icing off the side.

"Having fun kid?" I asked him.

"Ha- ha very funny. And yes I am as a matter of fact."

I smiled and put the candles in the cake as Jasper, Rose and Jackson joined everyone around the table. We sang Happy Birthday and she blew out the candles followed by eating and opening presents. Then once all the gifts were unwrapped the kids played until they passed out leaving the rest of us to talk.

"Are you trying to beat me?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you trying to beat me with how many kids you and Jazz have?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked as Rose handed Ana to me.

"Well think about it. You are younger than me and you had Alicen first."

"Yes and then you had Jackson and Ana after him."

"Yeah and now you're having twins, one upping me again."

"Em, I'm not trying to beat you."

"Subconsciously you might be."

"I promise I'm not. I would've been fine with one baby."

He thought about it for a minute. "No, I still think you're trying to win."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes big brother I'm trying to beat you on how many kids I have," I said sarcastically.

"I knew it!"

"Em you can't be serious." Jasper said.

"Of course I can."

Okay let's settle this." Rose said. "Emmett and I have decided on three kids and then we're done."

"Yeah Bella, how many are you shooting for?" Emmett asked.

"We want four."

"Ah-ha!" Em said, pointing at me.

"Ah-ha what?"

"See, you are trying to win. We said we wanted three and you then said you wanted four."

"Real mature Emmett. And FYI, I've always wanted four."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have Mom? Rose? Back me up."

"It's true." Rose said.

Esme nodded.

"Well Jazz do you want four?"

Jasper, who was smiling throughout this argument, nodded. "I want my wife happy and however many kids she wants I'll be happy to give her."

"Oh come on!"

"Well thanks for paying attention to me big brother, I feel so loved."

He glared at me and we all laughed.

Ana cooed and I looked down at her. She was staring up at me.

"Hi little bit."

She smiled.

"In a few months it'll be your baby your holding."

I smiled. "Looking forward to it."

In case you were wondering, "little bit" I got off Spike in Buffy. I've been watching a lot of Buffy reruns and a few things stick.

Anywho, review and let me know what ya'll think, look forward to your thoughts and will be getting the last chapter up as soon as possible, maybe some good reviews will help me write faster ;)


	27. Chapter 27: Over the Next Six Months

Howdy ya'll! I have the last chapter (yay!) and I'm very happy with how it turned out. But of course with the closing of this story I've opened another and am now working on it. But before continuing; a little thanks.

First thanks to my readers for sticking with me till the end, I love ya'll.

Thanks also to Sobriquett for being an awesome beta even though time is short lived.

Thanks to ace1219 and Shadman for their help with these last chapters.

Disclaimer; SM, as always, owns all things Twilight.

Chapter 27: Over the next six months

The following week after Alicen's birthday I went to Dr Uley and she agreed with Alicen, we were having twins, a boy and a girl.

Jasper was excited. The moment we got home he stuck the sonograms on the fridge and stood behind me as we both looked at them, his arms wrapped around me, resting his hands on my stomach.

We stayed like that until Alicen came bouncing up to us. "Whatcha doin?"

Jasper bent to pick her up, hoisting her on his hip. "We're lookin' at your little brother and sister."

"Where?"

Jasper pointed to the sonogram.

"I don't see anything Daddy."

"Look baby," I said pointing to the white spot outlining the head, "that is one of the babies head and this one is the other."

She looked at it again. "Momma, that's a bunch of dots."

Jasper and I chuckled.

"Well you'll be able to see them better when we get them done again."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

I narrowed my eyes a little as that one familiar word came out of her mouth. "Sounds like someone has been hanging around Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett a lot." That was what Emmett always said when Rose would suggest something, meaning that he didn't care or if he did it wouldn't matter anyway. I started tickling her in Jasper's arms.

"Momma quit!" I heard in between giggles.

The next six months of pregnancy was an awesome experience of watching my belly grow and the insane cravings that Jasper was more than willing to abide by. Unfortunately with the good things came the bad, like hormonal moodiness.

I was five and a half months when things changed. Jasper had to go into work to fix a mess up his CEO had made and it kept him away for a while. I thought I could handle Alicen on my own like I always had before I met him, but I wasn't pregnant then and simple things were harder, like bending over.

He came home from work after I put Alicen to bed. I was cleaning up the mess Alicen had made when he walked into the playroom.

"Hey darlin' how was your day?" he asked like he had done for weeks.

"How was my day?" I asked, irritated. "Let's see, it was normal until Alicen accidentally spilled her drink all over the tile. I cleaned it up as best as I could because it's so damn hard to breathe bending over. Then I asked her three times to pick up her mess in this room, which obviously she didn't. But all that wasn't so bad until she was running through the house after I told her not to and she slipped and fell sliding into the stand that was holding a vase that incidentally fell over her and shattered and at that moment I snapped. Luckily she didn't have any cuts on her because I sent her to her room to clean up the mess and now here I am cleaning her other mess. So how do you _think_ my day was Jasper? I was busy all day while you were doing whatever the hell you were doing." I hadn't realized my voice was getting louder. I cleared my throat and looked away from his stare. "I just put her to bed if you want to say goodnight," I said quietly.

He didn't move. He just stood in the doorway, watching me.

The guilt from my attack came over me when he didn't leave. I knew I was lashing out and instead of walking away like most men I knew did, he stood his ground. After a couple of minutes I looked back into his calm blue stare. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

At that moment he walked in and enveloped me in his arms and for whatever reason I started crying.

"I'm sorry, this is not your fault and I don't know why I'm crying. I just really miss you and I realize I take you for granted but its hard being pregnant and trying to clean up after our daughter. Thank you for being so patient with everything, I just-"

He kissed me, effectively stopping my babble. "I missed you too darlin'. Believe me if I didn't have to go I wouldn't. I'd rather be here with you. I love you."

I sighed and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too." We stayed like that for a while until a thought popped in my head. "You're my rock."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry?"

I looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled. "You are my rock. You keep me grounded; help keep me, well me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably the same you were before I came along."

I shook my head. "After you showed me what real love is, I can't go back to what my life was. You made my life amazing starting with Alicen and with our kids it'll be better. Our little Whitlock clan means everything."

"I couldn't agree more." He turned me toward the door and led me out into the hall towards our room.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Not as important as yours my love."

We walked into our room and laid on the bed, just holding one another until the day's exhaustion took over.

At six months along, I had gotten too big for any of my clothes to fit. It was Jackson's birthday and I tried on almost everything in my closet. I groaned and laid on the bed.

Jasper who was in the shower, walked into the bedroom and over to the bed, leaning over my face, a smile playing on his lips. "What're you doin'?"

I sighed. "I can't find anything to wear. All of my clothes are too small and Alice's maternity stuff wouldn't fit me anyways because she was so damn tiny to begin with."

"I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine. Are you sure nothin' fits?"

"Well one dress does."

"Then just wear that."

"It's not that simple babe."

"Why not?"

"Because it just isn't."

"Bella?"

"What?"

"What's the problem?"

I sighed. "I look so damn fat right now."

"Bella you're not fat. You are beautiful," he said as he sat beside me on the bed.

"You have to say that, you're my husband."

"Doesn't mean it ain't true darlin'. You are beautiful and you always will be to me." He placed his hand on my stomach and one of the babies kicked making Jasper smile.

"What are you thinking?"

He looked into my eyes and there was softness to them, a different kind than I've seen before. "Knowing that these are my children growing inside the woman that I love, there're no words to express how happy I am, it means the world to me. I could die a happy man."

"Well don't die yet baby; I'll need your help with our children."

"I wasn't plannin' on it." He kissed my belly and then kissed me. When he pulled back he just looked at me, his hand rested against my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss me again when Alicen knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he called.

"Are we goin' to Auntie Rose's?"

"Yes we are, we'll be leaving in a few minutes, sweetie." I replied. I turned to Jasper. "Help me up?"

He chuckled and lifted me up to sit on the bed.

I grabbed the only dress that fit and put it on, sliding on flip flops before Jasper and I headed downstairs.

Alicen was in the living room playing with her dolls. She looked up when we walked in

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and led us out the door to the car.

We arrived a few minutes later and walked up to the door as it flew open, revealing a grinning Emmett on the other side.

"Took you long enough."

"Waiting on us?"

"Nope just walked by the door and saw you," he said as Alicen ran past him and into the house.

He stepped to the side and let us walk in. Once he shut the door he gave me a big bear hug and shook Jaspers hand.

"So," he said standing in front of us, hands on his hips, "got any pictures of my niece and nephew?"

"Yes, but can we do the party first? I'll show off after."

"Fine."

He didn't move out of the way.

"Can I help you?"

"Depends. Will you let me touch your belly?"

I groaned. I've had a lot of people touch my stomach, some complete strangers and it got to the point I didn't want anyone touching my babies but me or my husband. "Fine, you can, just don't go overboard."

He smiled mischievously and placed both hands on my protruding stomach… and talked baby talk to it.

"Like that," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Aw that's okay babies, Mommy is just cranky isn't she? Yes she is."

"Emmett!" I complained. "Get off you big oaf."

"Love you too sis." He said grinning, completely happy with himself. He finally stepped away and led us to the living room where the rest of my family was.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed coming over and giving me a hug. After releasing me she just stood there smiling.

"Oh fine you can touch it."

"Thank you," she said as she placed her hand on my stomach, at least she didn't do the baby talk.

"I feel like I'm some kind of charm, just rub my stomach for luck." I grumbled.

I felt familiar strong arms wrap around me and I instantly relaxed. Oh the effect he had on me. He kissed my temple and led me to the loveseat.

We ate and sang happy birthday when the cake was cut followed by the presents. Once the presents were all opened Alicen and Jackson disappeared into his room, leaving everyone else to talk about the main topic on their minds; our little additions. I passed around the recent sonogram and told the story of Alicen commenting that the babies don't have any room and how glad she was that they were no longer dots.

Jasper was massaging my neck lazily and it was a bit distracting but the constant touch was comforting.

Soon we got on the topic of names for the babies and honestly we hadn't had much thought on that.

"I've always liked Emma for a little girl," Rosalie said.

"Why? Is it because it's so much like Emmett?" I asked and looked over to my grinning brother.

"No I just always liked it. That and Brooke."

"Brooke's pretty." I agreed.

"You could keep the names rhyming or keep the first letter the same, like if you named the girl Brooke then the boy Bryan or something." Esme said.

"Yeah, but I don't really like that. I don't know, when it comes time we'll figure it out. I just know I want them named after me and Jasper."

"So you are going to name your twins Jasper and Isabella? I don't like it." Emmett said.

I laughed. "No dummy, that sounds like we would be incredibly conceited."

"Well if the shoe fits."

I chucked a pillow at him and Jasper chuckled beside me.

"I think what she means is that whatever we decide on the names to be, they're gonna keep our middle names. Is that right darlin'?"

I nodded.

"Okay so the girl is gonna be something Marie. What's your middle name Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Lee."

"Well that's easy. And a little country."

I laughed a little. "Shut up. You name yours, we'll name ours. I think it fits, I like it."

"So for the baby shower next month do you just want the invite saying baby girl and baby boy Whitlock?"

I nodded. "That's all that's really needed isn't it? I didn't name Alicen until she was born and I want to do the same when I see these."

"Yeah but Alicen was a different case sweetie." Esme said.

"But it doesn't really change things though does it? Aly didn't have a name for her either; she wanted to wait until she saw her. Which she never did." A sudden inkling of fear ran through me. What if I never saw my babies? What if what happened to Alice happened to me? She saw it was coming but I would never know until it was too late.

Tears started welling in my eyes making it hard to see the concerned looks of those around me immediately coming closer to surround me. Jasper pulled me closer to him and I felt a hand on each of my knees as well as on my arm. I had to blink a couple of times to see that Rose and Emmett were touching my knees and Esme was sitting on the armrest, her hand on my shoulder while Carlisle was standing behind me, his hand just below Esme's.

"Bella that would never happen darlin', nothin' could take you away from me." Jasper said, conviction lacing his tone.

"It could happen, it did with Alice."

"The doctor said everything was clear didn't she?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "But the same thing was said with Aly remember?"

"Bella?" I looked up to see my strong big brother's face was completely serious. "Alicen would have seen it wouldn't she? She would have told you if she thought she was losing you."

"That's true." Esme said. "And your pregnancy is different than hers. Everyone's is different from others."

"You're not going anywhere sis, I wont let you." Emmett said gruffly.

I reached over and squeezed his hand. "You know I love ya'll right?"

"And we love you too darlin'." Jasper said kissing my temple.

"No more talking about this okay? Everything will go smoothly." Carlisle said.

I nodded and leaned forward to hug Em and Rose. Then kissed Carlisle and Esme's hand.

"Ya'll?" Emmett asked. "Wow you're becoming more country everyday. Jazz is a bad influence, corrupting my poor sweet little sister like that."

I laughed and slugged him in the arm like he taught me when I was younger effectively making him wince. I really did love my family, they supported me, lifted me when I fell and helped me stand up to those that try to bring me down.

A month later I was in my living room with my family, coworkers and friends. After cake, some games and presents everyone left except for my brother and sister along with Angela and Ben.

Rose decided that the guys should be there for the heavy lifting and the putting together of the furniture. So once the presents were open, Emmett, Jasper and Ben were in the babies' room while Rosalie, Angela, and I were folding the baby clothes. Alicen and Jackson were in the game room down the hall.

Upstairs we could hear rock music and some hammering followed by some shouting. A few minutes later the guys came downstairs for beer.

"Are you done baby?" Rose asked, grinning at Angela and me.

Emmett grumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Yeah we're done." Jasper said before laughing. "Ben almost didn't make it out."

"Why?" Angela and I asked.

When no answer came we stood and walked into the kitchen to see Emmett glaring at Ben, who was smiling smugly and Jasper in between them having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, see, Emmett was putting one of the cribs together and Ben was doing the other. So then it turned into a race of who was gonna finish it first."

"Well who won?" Angela asked, looking over at Ben.

"Emmett did."

"So why is Emmett mad?" Rose asked.

"Because Ben pointed out that he didn't put it together right by the instructions and that it wasn't gonna hold. We tried it out and put a couple of Alicen's dolls in there and it fell apart making Ben win by default."

"What kind of dude follows the damn instructions anyway?" Emmett grumbled.

We all laughed and Rose gave Em a kiss.

After that they went back up and finished putting everything together. I thanked them and Ben, Angela, Rose and Em left, leaving Jackson for Alicen to play with.

I went back into the baby room to put clothes and other things away while Jasper took a shower.

After a few minutes to myself, Alicen and Jackson came in wanting to help. I let them for a little while until they started throwing things at each other. Telling them to stop didn't do anything and after a while I was stressing out and about to yell at them to stop pestering me and leave when Jasper came walking in. He took one look at me and the kids and then the new mess on the floor before taking a breath and escorted them out. I smiled at him thanking him for the help.

A few minutes later he came walking back in and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"You're welcome."

He released me and picked up the things on the floor and helped me put them away.

I sat down in one of the rocking chairs and he knelt down in front of me, holding one of my hands and placing the other over mine that was setting on top of our twins sleeping peacefully in my womb. He gave them a kiss and told them that we were ready for them and he couldn't wait to meet them.

Nearing my due date we had talked with Rose to take Alicen for the week. We didn't know if I was going to go into early labor but Dr. Uley said it was very likely given me having twins.

We had our "go" bag near the door in case it was time. Jasper was excited, he kept asking if it was time to go to the hospital every time I paused or went to the bathroom.

After my fifth time in the bathroom that evening, I walked out to see Jasper sitting on the bed. "No babe, it's not time."

He sighed. "Okay. Well the babies room is done, Alicen is packed, we're packed, so what do we do?"

"Movie?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand as we headed downstairs.

The doorbell rang so we took a little detour from the living room, me waddling after my husband.

"Hey Rose," Jasper said, letting her in.

"Hey, I just came by to check on you," she said walking past Jasper. "You guys ready?"

I laughed. "That's an understatement." I said before shifting the uncomfortable weight again.

"Where's Em and the kids?" Jasper asked.

Rose's eyes stayed on me as she answered him. "Emmett is picking them up from Esme and Carlisle's. Bella are you pacing?"

I nodded. "I have been off and on all evening."

"Has your water broken?"

I shook my head.

"It might soon. I was pacing before my water broke on both my kids."

"Well until it does I'm thirsty. Anybody want anything?" I asked, waddling toward the kitchen.

"No thanks," they both answered.

Once in the kitchen I opened the fridge and bent to grab a water bottle. I turned to walk back to the living room when my water broke.

"Crap," I said setting the bottle on the counter.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Rose asked as she walked in the kitchen, Jasper following her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My water just broke though."

"'Kay well then its time to go to the hospital." Jasper said.

"Who's gonna clean up this mess?"

"I'll do it. You two leave, go to the hospital and have my niece and nephew. I'll clean this up, take Alicen with me and call the family on the way. All you need to worry about is getting to the hospital." Rose said.

"Okay we'll be leaving then." I waddled out to the truck, Jasper following with the bag.

"Ow! Shit!"

"You okay darlin'?"

"No I'm not okay. Where's the doctor?" I was taken into the labor and delivery room and the contractions are strong. Sadly the epidural isn't doing much.

"Sweetie the nurse said you're fully dilated, Dr. Uley should be in any minute now," Esme said. I was glad they allowed both her and Jasper to come in for this, I would need them. They were in scrubs and ready for action.

"Could she get here any second now? It's time to deliver. Right now. I'll push without her."

"Bella no you wouldn't." The nurse said as she walked in.

"Wanna bet? Babe, get down there and be ready to catch them as they pop out."

Jasper chuckled a little. "Honey its not that easy. How 'bout we let the professionals handle deliverin' our babies."

I huffed. "Fine. Dr. Uley! Paging Dr. Uley, get in here now and help deliver please!" I yelled out to the hall hoping she'd hear.

Esme started laughing. "Bella, I'm sure she's busy."

"Yeah, well, so am I. Been doing most the work here and I'm exhausted!"

Jasper kissed my forehead and started rubbing my neck. "I know darlin' just a few more minutes."

Just then Dr. Uley walked in the door, drying her hands.

"Dr. Uley, thank God! C'mon lets get this done." I said as I straightened up.

She smiled and came over to the side of the bed. "Hi Bella, sorry I took so long. I heard you were gonna have Jasper here deliver?" she asked pointing to my husband.

"I was, give him a few more minutes and he'd probably come around."

Jasper shook his head. "Ain't gonna happen honey."

I glared at him while Dr. Uley chuckled at us. "Well give me a few seconds to scrub up and we'll start."

She walked out of the room and a couple seconds came back in, fully ready to get down to business.

When I got here the nurses did a sonogram of the babies and estimated how big they are. After considering the risks and talking to my husband and me about it, we all agreed it would be safer for me and the twins that we should do a caesarian section.

Dr. Uley numbed me up and Jasper sat down right next to my head telling me he loved me and he was proud of me as I felt the pressure of the scalpel cutting my stomach open. Esme watched and told me what was going on since the drape blocked my view over my belly.

I felt some pressure as Esme informed me that Dr. Uley was pulling the first baby out.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Uley exclaimed. I heard some crying as she handed him off to the nurse and instantly I was crying happy tears. My son was here.

"She's getting the girl baby," Esme said, tears running down her face.

I felt more pressure.

"Here she comes," Esme said.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Uley said.

But as she handed her off to the nurse I didn't hear her cry.

I turned to Jasper. "Why isn't she crying?"

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth before shrugging and looking at Esme.

I turned to her too. "Mom, why isn't she crying?"

"Hang on sweetie, they're cleaning her."

Then suddenly the sweetest sound I heard echoed through the room; my daughter crying.

Jasper and I sighed in relief.

"She's getting the placenta out before she sews you up." Esme told me as the nurse hands her one of my babies.

Once the other is cleaned as best as possible, the nurse hands it to Jasper. I look at both of them. "They are so beautiful."

I was settled into my room awaiting my family to walk in with Jasper. Esme was sitting beside me on my bed holding my daughter and I had my son in my lap.

"What are you gonna name them? We know the middle names, so what is it gonna be Mommy?" Esme asked as she stroked my hair.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted when the door opened and my family came in following Jasper, who was holding Alicen.

"Hi Momma!" Alicen said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi baby."

Rose and Emmett came over and kissed me on my cheek followed by Carlisle and Jackson, once Emmett lifted him up to do so. Anabella was perched on Rose's hips, focused on the babies in front of me.

"Oh Bella they are precious." Rose said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So..." Emmett said.

"Names?" I guessed.

He nodded, grinning.

I looked around at all the faces surrounding my bed before looking back down at my son in my arms. "Well this little man here is Noah Lee Whitlock. And this," I said pointing at my daughter, "is Emma Marie Whitlock."

Rose gasped. "Why did you pick Emma?"

"Because she's strong like her uncle, and her aunt loved the name, and it just fit her."

"And Noah?" Carlisle asked.

"I liked Noah because I love the story and I looked it up and it means comfort. He seems like he'll be laid back like his Daddy." I smiled at Jasper.

"Can I hold one?" Emmett asked. I nodded and handed him Noah while Carlisle grabbed Emma from Esme.

I looked at Alicen who was still in Jaspers arms, a weird expression on her face.

"Alicen come here."

Jasper set her on the bed next to me.

"What's going on sweetie?"

"Are you gonna love them more than me?"

"What? No honey. We'll love you all the same. You are my first born and their older sister, they will look up to you."

She nods and then looks at me again.

"What Alicen?"

"I had a dream."

"About?"

"When the babies are older. You know that real pretty vase on the kitchen table?"

I nod. It's the vase my grandmother gave me, it was my great grandmothers; beautiful and priceless.

"I didn't break it."

I nod and made a mental note to put the vase away until the kids are much older.

Alicen jumped off the bed and examined her new siblings before Jasper handed Emma back to me.

I look into her beautiful blue eyes before I look around to all my loved ones surrounding me. A couple of years ago I wouldn't have thought it'd happen; that I'd be married to a great patient man and that we would have our beautiful little family. That I would be holding my son and daughter and be completely happy. But here we are. And all of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Alice. Her guiding me through everything she knew that would happen to me. I wouldn't be me without her or any of the people around me.

In a second I went from being a girl in a complicated relationship to a single mother with only her family to turn to. Then all of a sudden I was falling in love with the man of my dreams who happened to fit into my life perfectly and then we were married, followed by the instant I was pregnant and the arrival of our own little miracles. All these changes that happen in seconds, instantly altering life, making it worth living more and more. And when all these things happen, you think of one thing; that it's funny how life can change in an instant.

So what did you think? Review and let me know what ya'll thought please and thanks.

Also look for Indian Summer. I'm working as diligently as I can before classes start back up and hopefully I'll have a lot for ya'll.

Thanks,

Amanda


	28. Addl Chapter 21: Panic JPOV

As requested by 1dreamkeeper here is Jasper's POV on chapter 21: Panic

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, period.

Chapter 21: Panic

JPOV

Before everyone cleared out Emmett told me good luck, cuppin' my shoulder and squeezin' like it's suppose to give me some sorta support. I know I definitely needed it to get over this next hump.

I told everyone goodbye, keepin' as calm as I could. Once they were out the door I settled on the couch tryin' to figure out how to spill the beans.

Bella shut the door and turned to her daughter, _our_ daughter. This is still surreal to me. "Okay Alicen, time for bed."

"I'm not tired."

"I don't care, it's time for bed."

"Fine," Alicen huffed and added for her room.

"Alicen," Bella called, "what do you say to Jasper?"

She turned around and ran to me, jumpin' in my arms and wrappin' her little arms around my neck in a hug. "Nice to meet you Jasper," she murmured. "Night."

I was kinda stunned. It took me a while to wrap my arms around her. This was my daughter, part of me. There was warmth radiatin' from my chest for this little girl in my arms. There was no turnin' back now. "Nice to meet ya too Alicen. And goodnight darlin'."

I released her and smiled a little as I watched her walk to her momma. Alicen took Bella's hand and guided her away. "Momma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Does he say that to you too?"

"Yes…"

I chuckled a little. If I had known she existed… well would I? Would I have taken her away from Bella? Altered her and Alicen's life completely? If I did know would Alice and I have been together? I don't know but I did know that I wouldn't have taken her away from Bella; she needed her more than she needed me. I missed her grow up for three years. I'm not gonna miss anymore. I just don't know how to approach the subject. I can't just come right out and say it. I mean I could but how would Bella take it?

I felt the couch beside me move and I glanced over at Bella, concern written on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand before turning to fully face her. "Bella, I have somethin' to tell you, somethin' that I just found out, but first I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I never want to hurt you."

Her eyes widened a little. "Jasper, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"This whole thing is scary to me darlin', but you need to know that I think…" Oh crap how do I say this? I looked up to the ceilin' as if the words would be magically written there.

"Just tell me," she whispered.

I took another deep breath and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I think I might be Alicen's biological dad."

"What?" she breathed. "Why do you think that?"

"When I was watchin' her and Jackson, I noticed some things about her that are similar to me. Then I saw the picture by the urn. I remembered that I met that girl at Emmett and Rose's weddin' and we slept together. A little bit of mental math and askin' Alicen how old she was I figured it out. Bella I had no idea."

She gently pulled her hands out of mine and covered her mouth while starin' at me.

"Oh my, you were the guy Alice hooked up with."

"Yes, but Bella-"

"Alicen has your eyes. Why didn't I see it before?" she asked herself.

I could feel her slippin' away as she took her eyes away from me and focused on the floor.

I reached over and grasped her hands again. "Bella, baby, I don't wanna take her away from you. I just felt that this needed to be said, that you should know the truth." She still hadn't looked up and it was killin' me. I couldn't see if she saw me different or not. "Are you okay?"

"Um, I don't know. I think I just need some time to process everything…" she whispered

I nodded. I understood that she did, I still haven't processed it myself.

"Do you want me to stay?" I hated askin' but I didn't want to stick around if she needed to think. I didn't want to hover her and risk her kickin' me out of her life entirely.

She shook her head. "No. I'd like to be alone, thanks."

I nodded and stood. She needed time, I could give her that. I just hope its not forever.

I turned to ask one last thing. "Are we okay?"

She gave me a smile, granted it didn't meet her eyes but that smile meant enough.

I returned it. "Call me tomorrow when you're ready?"

When she nodded I bent to kiss her. I wasn't sure if she'd allow me but she did and I still felt some of that spark there was nothin' left to say so I headed for the door and out into the night feelin' as though I'm on the verge of leavin' my life behind me.

I drove slowly to my place, takin' my time I was in no rush and I would really rather be somewhere else.

Once I got there I laid down for a while to see if I could go to sleep but it wouldn't come. So instead I got up and did some work lookin' over our quarterlies and bills and such. When I got bored with that I fiddled some on my guitar, strummin' aimlessly at around four in the mornin' I popped in Push and settled to watch before finally fallin' asleep midway through the movie.

I woke in the mornin' with a start. I didn't really sleep that well and for a moment I was confused until I remembered all that had happened. I have a daughter. And I really hoped Bella would call me tonight. Hopefully everythin' will be okay.

I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was almost noon. Before I knew it I was scrollin' through my contacts. I needed to talk with Emmett ASAP.

It rang a couple times before his deep voice answered. "Hey man, how'd it go?"

"I have no damn clue."

"Well what happened?"

"Well she put Alicen to bed and I told her what I thought. She realized I might be right and asked to be alone so I left. I'm worried buddy."

"It's gonna be okay Jazz. Chances are she's going over to Mom's to talk about it. I'll head over and see how everything's going. Hang in there man."

"Thanks Em."

"Sure."

I hung up with him and jumped in the shower but once I got out and dressed I didn't know what to do. Bein' the weekend I cant go into work because it's closed and I usually just go over to Bella's. I tried to sit and read but after a few pages it just wasn't captivatin' my interest. I turned on the TV and put in Legion to watch before sittin' back on the couch. I barely watched it, checkin' my phone every five minutes.

When the movie was over I put Supernatural on and tried to watch it.

I had just gotten into the story line when my phone rang. I looked down at it and my heart sped up as I slid the button over to answer.

"Bella?"

"Hi Jasper."

"Hi."

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner?"

"Yes. I'd love to. I'll be right over."

When we hung up I grabbed my wallet and keys and stuffed them in my pockets as I was headin' out to my truck.

Once I arrived at her house I put my truck in park and ran up to the front door. I was suddenly unsure how to handle all this. Normally I walk in but I'm not sure. And when she opens what then? Do I hug her? Kiss her? Thank her? I'm at a loss. Best bet is to follow her lead.

I knocked on the door then stuck my hands in my pockets and waited for her to open the door. I could hear Alicen yellin' somethin' then Bella's voice got louder as she got closer.

She opened the door and smiled. "Hi."

That smile was back to normal and I smiled in return. "Hey."

She walked out and wrapped her arms around my waist and I reflexively wrapped mine around hers. "Sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay, I'm glad you called."

"Me too."

She raised up by her toes and kissed me. All my worries disappeared.

"Come on in, dinner's almost ready."

She led me to the kitchen and I watched her as she checked on dinner and honestly I loved watchin' her work. When she was done she grabbed my hand and led to the livin' room where Alicen was playin'.

We sat on the couch as Bella got Alicen's attention.

I watched as my daughter turned to us.

Bella took a deep breath and leaned into me. I squeezed her knee for support. "Alicen, Jasper is your-"

"I know."

What? "You know?" I asked.

She nodded and her dark curls bounced all around her.

"What do you know, baby?" Bella asked.

She looked up into Bella's eyes and you could see _knowledge_ in her eyes, way more than a normal three year old would. "I know Jasper is my Daddy."

"How do you know that?" Bella asked.

Alicen smiled innocently. "I heard you last night."

Bella gasped. "You didn't go to sleep did you?"

Alicen shook her head. "I wasn't sleepy. I played with my dolly and listened."

"How do you feel about Jasper being your Dad?"

"I like it." she whispered to Bella and a warmth came over me. It's amazing what power a little girl has over her dad. It's a terrifyin' thing. I felt I was bein' wrapped around her little finger. I would do anythin' for my little girl.

"I'm glad." Bella said.

Alicen smiled and gave us both a hug.

"I'm glad to have both my girls," I said as I kissed their foreheads.

"It feels like home?" Bella asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Feels like home." And it did. This was where I belonged.

And there it is


End file.
